New gear, new Destiny
by MegaRaziel
Summary: Set into the Portable continuity but begine with A's. A young and strange boy enter Uminari City, what will he give? What will he gaine? How will he alter destiny? OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I will be honest, this is my first story in english so I want to thank the persone who beta read me othewise I wouln't have make it. Nanoha is a very interesing story, I like it mainly because I'm a big fan of multiverse and it offer lot of possibilities. This fic will concentrate on a OC character and will follow the Portable Continuity. Actually it will be the OC who will make the story go into this continuity. Enough talking enjoy and reviews are welcome, I'm open to any sugestion even plot based. Let's start!**

**CHAPTER 1 : Meetings**

What a nice day, not too sunny but still not rainy, definitely my favourite kind of weather.

So this is Uminari City, it's bigger than my hometown. Or maybe that's just a wrong impression because I am only 10 years old? Naaa, I'm a little taller than the kids of the same age after all.

[You really look like a tourist, you know that I hope?]

The voice was coming from a tall woman looking like she was in her twenties, though she's actually old enough to be my great-grandmother. She has smooth white skin, merciless purple eyes, and long red hair. She was also wearing a red dress decorated by a lot of ribbons and flowers. However, I'd say the strangest thing about her was that despite being in the middle of a busy street, I was the only one that could see her.

" Please wait until we're in someplace private before speaking to me, the last thing I want is to look like a crazy little kid that got separated from his parents. " I whispered to her.

I am an average little boy with curly black hair and, strangely, yellow eyes. Okay that may not be completely accurate. According to my master in martial arts, I can break an adult in five places with a single punch, but I am not very muscular, and well...as I have already said, I can see a person that no one else can see, though that may be because she lives inside me.

[Well, more impotently do you know why we are here... hey listen at least!]

Deciding to ignore her, I proceeded to buy the most important thing in the world, ice cream.

[You shouldn't buy unnecessary things with the money that that miko-brat gave to you.]

"Not your...woah! Ouch... " Somehow, I managed to trip over my own feet, causing my delicious ice cream to end up on the floor, " so unfair, whaaaaa !"

But before I could cry further, a little girl presented her own ice cream in front of me, at first I thought she was mocking me.

"Here it's for you. "

She was dressed in a school uniform that was mostly white, had light auburn hair done up in two tiny pigtails and dark blue eyes full of life and joy. She was really cute.  
>I've never really talked with any girls of my age before, but she seemed to be a good natured person with a big heart.<p>

"I'm sorry I can't accept your offer, it wouldn't be right." She simply continued to smile as I said this.

"I see then, I'll just have to throw this away... "

" Nooooooo! fine, can I eat it ? "

" Of course, by the way, would you mind chatting with me a little ? "

[Just accept, you can't compete with her]

"Shut up! " I accidentally said that aloud

Realizing my mistake, I quickly apologized. She wasn't angry but she said she would have slapped me if not for my apology. She really is fearsome. We sat on a bench, while I ate my ice cream, she commented that it was the first time she had seen me in the city.

"Well, that's perfectly normal. I've only just arrived today."

"Then where are your parents? " She asked while tilting her head to the side.

"I don't know, I am an orphan ." I began to stifle, I really didn't want to remember.

" I'm sorry, " she quickly stood up and began to bow, " I shouldn't have asked. " She looked saddened.

" It's okay, I don't remember them and it's not so bad, I can do anything I want. " I couldn't say that I was attacked by a vampire and that actually it's my parents who don't remember me.

" I have a friend who has lost her parents too I haven't seen her for a long time though, it's been six months in fact ... " She began to speak about her friend, apparently she had a rough time. I didn't really understand everything but seeing her eyes I can imagine how precious this friend is. " Sorry I must be bothering you, speaking non-stop like this."

"It doesn't matter, you know if it help you feel better, you can speak to me as much as you want, I will listen to the end. " She blushed a little, I hope she didn't get the wrong idea, though I don't feel so reassured with the pseudo ghost making fun of me.

" You really are kind."

"If you say so. " I don't really think so but, well...

" Do you have a place to stay tonight ? " Holalala I have a bad feeling about this. I need a lie, quick !

" I have already finished what I was doing here so I'm going back to my hometown. " Actually I have no idea what it is I'm doing here. After having trained me four years, my master suddenly told me to head to Uminari City, because something big will happen.

" You're not lying?"

"Me never, I swear on my honour. " Good things I don't have any, but at least she seems to believe me.

" By the way my name is Nanoha Takamachi, and you?"

Ooookay, I have to come up with a new family name.

[You said you don't know your parents, remember ?]

That's right thanks Tsukiyo.

" My name is Ryouichi."

"Ryou-kun then." she told me to visit her sometime but I didn't really listened when she said where she lived. "See you soon." She jumped back to her feet and began to run. I figured she must have forgotten something, because she seemed in such a hurry.  
>Anyway what do I do now? Is she like this with every person she has only met 15 minute before?<p>

[You will make a wonderful husband.]

" Shut up, any good suggestions on what to do ? "

[The library?]

"Good idea, it's not too late " she showed me her tongue as I began my quest to know what exactly my quest was.

XXXXX

Finally after an entire day of searching I finally have found the library.

[You know you could have asked the girl you met yesterday]

" I told her I was heading home! " Actually I hadn't thought of this, I was really feeling dumb. "Alright let's begin the investigation, and please, it wouldn't kill you to help me. " After all she isn't even alive.

[Nyanyanya]

The library here had a lot of books and I don't even know what I'm looking for. Great. Suddenly I spied something out the corner of my eye "...uh?" I deadpanned as I saw a cute girl with short brown hair who was apparently trying to catch a book a little too high.  
>Oh… I see, she is in a wheelchair, maybe I should help her.<p>

" Kyaaa ! " Oh no she is losing her balance, okay time to save the day. Without further thinking, I shot in the direction of the poor girl. It was no big deal, during my training I was forced to parkour 10 metres in 0.2 seconds and here it was barely 3 metres. I caught her rather easily and at the same time I kicked the falling wheelchair which landed on its wheels, after spinning a little in the air. I gently placed the girl on her chair and let out a sigh.

Whoa, I'm so cool. I saw another girl with long purple hairs and blue eyes as she approached the wheelchair-bound girl holding a book.

" Is this the one you wanted ? " Apparently she was wearing the same school uniform as the girl from yesterday under her jacket. I better not mention it I thought to myself.

[Seriously is everyone in this city kind or what?]I was more wondering if every girls in this city are beauties.

" Yes...thank you very much." I think this is the moment to take my leave while they are ignoring me. "Ah, and of course you too mister ". Crap.

So we sat around and began to talk, but really girls talk is soooo boring.

" Umm, my name's Tsukimura Suzuka" This dragged me out of my daydreaming, okay so the purple haired girl is Suzuka.

[Strange she doesn't seem to be a vampire.] Why should she be a vampire, damned fool.

" Suzuka chan... " began the wheelchair girl " I'm Yagami Hayate " Suuuper two new names to memorise.

" Hayate-chan."

"Though Hayate is written in hiragana. It's a pretty weird name,huh ?"

"Not at all! I thinks it's a pretty name "

[Please kill me, this is soo childish]

" And personally, I don't care, " I began while ignoring Tsukiyo, " you can have whatever name you want it will not change the way I will treat you."

"Thanks. " They giggled a little. Great while they are ignoring me I can disappear.

" And what is your name hero-sama ? " Seriously, please.

"Ryouichi."

"Ryou-kun."

"But your family name ?"

"Don't have one, I'm an orphan and I… don't remember my family."

"Then we're the same " Hayate began, must be tough being her, can't walk and no parents. " But at least I remember my family. " Why is everyone pitying me, am I really so pathetic?

"Let's change the subject where is the library? " The two girls looked at me curiously.

" You're in it. "

"I know but I mean… I don't know where I am exactly, I found it by sheer luck, after wandering an entire day. " They began to laugh, which would seem like a good thing but it wasn't really a joke in the first place.

After that they asked some questions about my early feat, well I told them I was trained since I was 6, but I didn't mention it was in order the keep up in fights with Youkai and monsters. Suzuka and I promised to visit Hayate sometime at the hospital, maybe I could cure her with my Ki. This was one of the favourite tricks my master had taught me, she said I must live to bring happiness in whatever way, no matter what. After that we headed to the exit together, Suzuka pushing the wheelchair. The sun was already disappearing which was a good thing, I love the night.

Someone was apparently waiting for Hayate, a woman in her twenties with short blond hairs and brown eyes.

" Well ", I began accelerating, " sorry but I'm in a bit of a rush, see ya ". I just heard Hayate thanking me. I smiled back at the two girls, waving my hands, nearly tripping in the process.

Outside I saw another woman she looked really frightening, not like the one with piggy tails next to her , though she did look serious. The taller woman had light pink hair done in a ponytail, I really thought she was dangerous, she looked more like a knight than a civilian. Even Tsukiyo tensed and asked me if I needed her powers. In the end nothing happened, she just ignored me as I did the same, lucky, I think.

XXXX

I am a little sad of being forced to leave. Since the day I was erased from my parents memory, I've only spoken to Tsukiyo, Kuon-sensei and Nami-nee, the last one being the only human. Despite the difficulty of my training I was glad to be with them, it was like new family, everyone was kind with me. They helped me became strong enough to protect the defenceless. This is my first mission, even if I'm on my own I have to do my best.

" Aaah I thinks it will be a good night let's wander a little. "even my partner agreed with me. I really do love the night, especially because I have night vision and since I have some vampire blood it must help.

[You know there is a good chance Suzuka knows Nanoha.] Oh no, anything but that. [What will happen if she speak about you?]

"Nooooo! I'm doomed." Tsukiyo was grinning, she did it on purpose I'm sure. I tried to relax "Well, wha...arge...uuh" I felt nauseous suddenly… why? My blood is reacting with something, normally only I and my partner together should be able to activate it.

[Magic] Tsukiyo was strangely calm but she was no longer grinning. [A barrier was established and it's affecting our bond, your blood is struggling to keep you inside this plain]

"Okay I think we have found what we were searching" I smiled as my blood was turning my eyes orange and lightening my hair, "time for some action! "

I began running with my guardian angel guiding me .

[You should be able to see the source of the barrier.]

"By the way what do you mean by magic? Something like what you have used in our fight?" I know what supernatural power is but I don't think magic is the same thing.

[Not really it's more like...] she seemed to be searching inside her memory, when suddenly a big shock wave resonated in the sky, followed by part of a building being blow away. [ ...More like that]

"What!" Of course I was panicking now. "How am I supposed to fight something like that? It will be a one-sided slaughter."

[Don't worry I have already killed mage in the past, with my strength it will be a piece of cake.]

"Still it's not you who will be pulverized and right now I have only 25% of your strength, I'm not even sure who the bad guys are." That's right I don' want to die for something that doesn't concern me.

[Use your vampire vision to see who it is fighting.]

While sighing, I began to channel vampire blood into my eyes, enabling me to zoom on what I wanted, it allowed me to increase my Youkai side more. Apparently it was a 3vs3. First thing to note was that they all were flying, which was just great. A strange looking little girl dressed in red was wielding a huge hammer, trying to smash a poor blond girl of my age. Though it was without success as he was using a strange shield blocking every attack. A little further back there were two wolves were fighting, one blue the other orange. Wolves! Anything but that! They are my worst nightmare! Okay, relax and the last two... one minute, is that...

[The girls at the exit of the library. I knew she was dangerous.]

"Me too but I did nothing, I'm partially responsible of the situation." When I thought that it's because of me the girl in black, with blond hair is being hurt, felt a little bad but I was pretty sure she should be able to flee. Though even after being thrown in a building she still wants to fight. Why? Who is she protecting? Kuon-sensei told me: when you fight for protecting someone you will never give up.

[Look! It's Nanoha!]

"Who?...!" Turning my head to the left I saw the Ice cream girl from yesterday on the top of a building. She was preparing what looked like a giant pink blast.

[She's planning on destroying the barrier enabling the other to flee...] I smiled she really is amazing, she must be a super-hero or something. [...she will not make it in time].

"What?" Tsukiyo pointed at another building. Another person was here, though I couldn't see her clearly as my eyes were exhausted. "If she planning on hurting Nanoha then I'm going to stop her." I placed as much power I could in my legs before kicking the ground, after 1 second I was at the feet of the building. Next I jumped two times using the building to keep my balance, I used a technique to mask my aura. I advanced but I wasn't fast enough. A hand burst out of Nanoha stomach. Everyone frost in horror.

"Nanoha!" The blond girl cried but she was stopped by the knight while trying to rescue her friend.

"You...damn...aaah! Without thinking I charged.

[You fool she is not dead, use your power dispel technique.] It was an anti-Youkai technique she spoke of, which enabled the user to disrupt the flow of vital energy in one body preventing the monster from using their powers. Though I couldn't help but think whether it would work with magic.

Slamming my hand behind the green woman, before she could react I channelled Ki in her body. It worked too well, I was hit by a feed back stronger than usual. It is the user of the technique who takes the damage but normally it should just cut my index a little. Here the energy overflowed outside, nearly knocking me out of the building. Regaining my composure I looked at the unconscious woman.

"You are..." the woman I knocked out… it was...

"Shamal!" the little girl in red charged at me, throwing something she hit me on the head. I was thrown off the building losing consciousness as I fell. What a bad night.

I just saw a pink explosion, please Nanoha be safe

**Author's note:** **How was this chapter? On a note there will be only two OC character involed at the same time with the plote here it is Tsukiyo** **and** **Ryouichi****. I choose the character power as a plote device more than anything else. As you have maybe guessed they are few reference to Triangle Heart, you can try to find them all. I don't think there will be any pairing except if you ask for it. Whit this see you, untile the next chapter. Thanks for having read me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note: Hello here is the seconde chapter of my fic it is mostly episode 3 since I have added some originale works. Again a big thank to LooMoo for beta reading me.** Review are welcomes, since it's only the second chapter I don't expect a lote.**  
><strong>

** Disclaimer: I don't own the Nanoha series nor any characters, just the OC's but it doesn't count,** enjoy.**  
><strong>

**CHAPTER 2: True Beginning**

After being knocked out I woke up one minute later or at least this is what it felt like. When you're a vampire, you cannot dream, you just see the void for some time. Apparently being only 25% vampire is enough for experiencing this.

I woke up in what seemed to be a hospital room, with a bandage on the head. I threw it away, and as expected I was already completely healed.

[Not too late sleeping beauty] Tsukiyo was next to me as usual, when I lose consciousness she is forced to sleep too. [Any idea on what happened?]

"I was going to ask the same question. " I hung my head trying to remember...I had tried to help Nanoha and...

[You were careless and got beat up like a mere beginner.]

"Why are you asking...?" I stopped immediately as someone was entering. Apparently it was the doctor, he was with a young boy with black hair and dark blue eyes. Great, now they will think I have become completely crazy and they'll force me to see a psychiatrist.

"Are you feeling right? " The doctor asked softly, with a relaxed aura. The boy on the other hand seemed more suspicious.

"Who were you talking with, and no lies." Great, now I'm _sure _he thinks I'm an accomplice to the strange people Nanoha was …

"Where is Nanoha, is she alright, can I see her?" He was apparently surprised by my reaction but keep his composure.

"You know her? Are you a friend of hers?"

"More or less, I only just met her yesterday."

"I see, don't worry she is talking with another friend. She just needs some rest "I relaxed, the last time I saw her, a hand was apparently bursting out of her stomach, I really had thought she'd died. I began to cry a little. Really thank god. "I don't want to be rude but I have some questions."

"No problem, but I prefer waiting until everyone is present before I start explaining. "

[Is it really Okay?] Wow she really is worried, she should know me better, I won't say anything about her nor the truth about my past.

" Anyway I would like to eat something first, please. "

XXXX

"Yo, is everyone alright? " An unusual way of greeting since I only really know Nanoha. The ones I saw fighting, the shield boy and the scythe girl, and some other peoples I've never have seen before were with her. Like a tall woman with orange hair. I felt a bit uneasy around her, for no apparent reason but I figured no dogs were present, so that at least was a relief.

We all took our places behind a large table.

"Ryou-kun what are you doing here! " Nanoha stood suddenly, looking very surprised. She probably never imagined a civilian would discover her secret, whatever it was. The others looked just as surprised but remained silent.

"He was the one who prevented your Linker Core from being stolen." It was the black haired boy called Chrono who answered Nanoha's question.

"Thank you very much." The funny thing was, both Nanoha and the blond girl spoke and bowed at the same time. Tsukiyo was laughing loudly, cracking jokes every minute, good thing nobody could see her but bad thing was that I could still hear her. It made shouting "Shut up!" at the top of my lungs very, _very_ tempting.

Nanoha, while raising her head, continued. "But I wouldn't have imagined you were a mage too Ryou-kun." Before I could protest, the blond boy asked how and when Nanoha met me. She happily resumed how she saw me crying like a baby after the loss of my Ice cream and how we befriended. For some reason I had the overwhelming urge to act like a baby again at the very moment. Seriously, I am pretty sure everyone is mocking me right now, even Chrono is smiling and I thinks it isn't even in his character normally.

"I thinks it would be good to introduce ourselves first, it would be the least we can do before speaking about him or asking questions." Thanks a lot shield boy for changing the subject. " My name is Yuuno Scrya I'm an archaeologist..."

"...And the Familiar of Nanoha, he is in fact a ferret." For some reason, unknown to me, Chrono affirmed that with a straight face.

"What! " Poor boy, everyone, except me, was making fun of him. My partner being the most cruel of the lot, so I decided it was better not to listen. "Just because I can change into a ferret does not mean I'm a Familiar!" He was clearly irritated, I was expecting him to try kicking Chrono at any moment.

"Calm down Yuuno, by the way my name is Fate Testarossa... " alright blond girl is called Fate " ...and here is my Familiar Arf. " She pointed at the tall woman next to her. Getting a clearer look at the woman towering over us I suddenly noticed there was something amiss. Upon her head were some strange… ears... wait a minute!

"So you're an animal who can take human shape." I was scared, very scared.

"Yup, the truth is I'm a proud and powerful wolf who..."

"Aaaah! No please don't eat me! "I fell from my chair and desperately tried to hide somewhere. Everyone was looking at me in surprise, even the ghost seemed to find I was overreacting.

[That's a fantastic first impression, moron.]

"It's Okay, I can guarantee you Arf would never hurt a friend of Nanoha. " Despite Fate words I wasn't reassured in the slightest.

"I really don't like dogs."

"And can you tell me why exactly? " Arf was looking really angry now, just making me shake and want to cry more. "We are proud and loyal creatures, ready to put our lives on the line to protect our masters"

"I believe you and I swear it's not against you, it's just, when I was 3 years old, I was nearly killed by a dog, it resulted in me being hospitalized for 3 weeks." Everyone but the ghost fell silent. Chrono still looked like he wasn't believing me and Arf still seemed very offended. I stood up "I'm very sorry for my reaction, please forgive me."

"Don't worry you don't look like a bad guy." She presented her hand but again I backed off.

" So...sorry, really, but I can't surpass my trauma. " Sometime I really hate myself.

" Ummm... "it was Nanoha " are you really Ryou-kun ? Last time, if I remember correctly your eyes were yellow and your hairs darker. "Oh, right I have forgotten that. After coughing a little, I began.

"My name is Ryouichi Kagayaki and I'm not a mage but a Jinyou"

"What is that ?"

"To sum up, I'm 25% youkai. More precisely a vampire, and that's the reason for the change in my appearance since my youkai side is now active."

"What! " Ouch, my ears. Was everyone really forced to shout at the same time that loud.

"It explains your fast healing. " Chrono stated while keeping his cool.

"What, you were hurt Ryou-kun ?" Nanoha was definitely worried which made me happy for some reason.

"Yeah I kinda fell from the top of a building, no big deal."

"Your healing factor comes in pretty useful." It was Yuuno, like everyone, he was really interested.

"And what else can you do? " Nanoha eyes were shining with curiosity.

" I have a super metabolism"

"What about the big explosion ? " Crap, I don't know myself.

[Do not worry, just repeat what I will say.] I expected no less from her, since she had already fought mages she must be more cultivated than me in this field, and in fact in any fields for that matter. I began matching my speech with her own.

"Let's begin at the beginning I guess. When I was 6 years old a vampire attacked me, changing me into his subordinate. I was saved by a 500 years old kitsune, who killed the vampire, however she couldn't change me back, she was only able to seal my vampire blood. After that she trained me four years into mastering it. One of the things she taught me was youkai martial arts, using youkai Ki as a basis. The explosion was related to a me trying to force Ki into the mage body. It didn't react well with the mana, but in the end it was pretty useful I guess…let's call it an overblow... ! "What? don't come with names for some screwed up technique. And besides, I'm pretty sure it come from a shonen manga!

"What about your parent's? " Nanoha looked really pissed for some reason I...oh yeaaaah, I lied to her about my parents… well the story I just told was a lie too. More importantly though I think she is going to kill me.

"The truth is, they don't remember about me. In order to protect them, my master erased their memories of me." The only true thing I'd said so far.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have gotten mad."

"Don't worry it's normal, you don't know me enough yet."

"Then it mean you're in your own? " It was Fate who spoke, oh yeah she has lost her parents too, if I remember correctly.

"Yeah for now. But normally a friend of my master takes care of me, but I can look after myself."

"What are you gonna do now? " Chrono asked.

"Fight at your side, Nanoha, Fate and Yuuno had quite a rough time, I thinks some help will be welcome. " I wasn't very confident but I have to make sure no one will be hurt and I'm pretty sure Hayate is linked somehow with this case, I have to protect her, I just knew she was not a bad person.

" Very well I will test your skills and evaluate if you could be of some help, I will be your opponent."

"Don't be too hard with him Chrono-kun. " Fate said, she seemed to underestimate me.

" Yeah Chrono-kun don't be too hard with me. "

XXXX

We arrived in what looked like a clearing. I don't know whether it was a holographic simulation or if we were really outside, but I was too nervous to pay attention anyway.

"Are you ready? " Chrono was now in what he called a Barrier Jacket, it looked really intimidating. Especially compared with me just wearing plain sport clothes. This meant unlike him, I didn't have any protection, but I have my little ghost and my healing factor.

"No, but I want to end this as soon as possible, so let's go."

"Do your best Ryou-kun!"

"Go at full force!"

"Don't be disappointed if you lose! " Nanoha, Yuuno and Fate were cheering me on, but I could tell they didn't think I could do it. I wasn't so sure myself.

"If you fail you will have to fight me." Arf yelled and for some reason, I'm now fully serious.

[Just do what I tell you and it will go smoothly.]

"Start!" I got in a fighting stance, left leg forward, left arm placed horizontally protecting my stomach, right fist near my right cheek, the entire body turned to the left, the leg not too stiff, ready to anticipate any suspect moves of Chrono. Who just took out a card which suddenly changed into a staff.

"Stinger Snipe !"

"Uh! " What appeared to be a single magic missile made of blue magical energy, charged directly at me with blinding speed. I avoided it by moving to my left, for the others it must have looked like the missile went straight though me because I didn't moved too much and didn't changed my pose.

"Snipe Shot! " The missile behind me turned at 180° accelerating even more, I don't have time to avoid it, anyway it's a guided projectile, it will be useless. Damn I can't lose on the first move.

[A deflect punch, now! But prepare yourself, it will turn out like last time.] I see, I need to blow away the projectile. Concentring Ki in both my right fist and my two legs, I punched the magic missile. Like last time the energy went out of control. The Ki in my legs enabled me to dash at great speed toward Chrono and at the same time escaping the majority of the explosion, still my hand was badly burned even if I can heal, the pain persist, I began crying. Ouch.

When I was close enough I launched with my left fist, still in the stance I was in the beginning, a straight punch right at his stomach. With that I should win this mock battle. But he avoided it and worst, he avoided it by flying. Not fair that's cheating!

[Be more serious it's not a training, don't worry if you go overboard I will stop you.]

That's right I need to prove my value. After taking some height the young mage armed his staff. Right now I'm faking having lost, turning my back to him, only relying on Tsukiyo to know his position and avoid the next attack.

"Blaze Cannon ! " A jet of blue flame erupted from the end of his staff, according to Tsukiyo it is more powerful than the other spell but it will not follow me. I'm still turning my back to him concentrating Ki and vampire blood in my legs.

[Now!] at Tsukiyo command I did a back flip, avoiding the attack. I elevated with great speed in the sky, once at Chrono level I kicked him, while being reversed. Like expected he blocked it with a blue shield.

" Gotcha ! " I caught is two feet with my free hands and propelled him to the ground, it must have stung. He was still conscious, again with my Ki I solidified the air charging at him. Near him I charged my strongest blow, my punch was glowing red, the light looking like flames, spiralling around my fist. He prepared a melee attack. I backed off and slid on the ground. "Slayer punch !"

"Break Impulse ! " Our two blows collided, blowing us in opposite directions, but since I'm not totally human, I resumed my assault quickly. But I was stopped; blue chains were preventing me from moving. "Really impressive, you're a skilled and experienced fighter..."

"And I'm not defeated yet. " Chrono gasped in surprise, a rock, falling from the sky nearly hit him. I channelled vampire blood into my arms and broke the chains and charged. " My win! " Sadly I fell promptly to the ground while being hit on the back by several small magic projectiles. He really is too strong I can't win with only 25%, he brought the end of his staff near my face. "I give up."

"You did well, welcome to the TSAB. "He helped me stand up while the other were congratulating us…and Tsukiyo...

[I ask for a rematch.]

XXXX

After that bitter defeat they shared with me all information I could need and I was introduced to the rest of the team. What we know so far about the enemy is: they are Velka-type knights which don't help me at all;

They use something called Cartridge as a mean to boost their power;

And finally, their specialty is close combat. Good thing I shouldn't have worry about getting in range.

After that Yuuno, Arf and Amy (a TSAB officer cadet.) gave me more information about their, Nanoha and Fates, relationship and past. Again it was hard to understand, like my ghost pointed out, it was like watching the second season of an anime without having seen the first. If they could have made a movie about it, it would have helped me. They spoke about a certain Gil Graham, an Admiral or something, they said he was a nice person but since I haven't met him I can't be sure. My teacher told me that as long you haven't become friends with someone, you can't trust him.

Now everyone was listening to a briefing from Lindy Harlaown (mother of Chrono and Admiral in charge with the mission) expect me who was daydreaming… if only it was that, I can't concentrate with Tsukiyo!

In the end Nanoha seemed overjoyed, she openly let out a giggle of happiness. What have I missed?

XXXXX

Okay back on earth, everyone's assigned with the mission will live near Nanoha. With Chrono, Lindy, Amy and Fate as neighbours. We were currently visiting their house.

"Arf, you're so small! What happened?" It was Fate discovering the new form of Arf.

"Yuuno-kun, it's been so long since you were last in your ferret form!"

I understand now why Chrono treated Yuuno like a familiar.

[Must be useful for spying a girls anywhere.] Not everyone has mental issues like you.

"Aren't I so cute." Arf commented while licking Fate's face.

"Yeah." Answered Fate, everyone then turned at me who was hiding behind Amy. "But apparently not enough."

"Nanoha, Fate your friends are here."

[Don't follow them and hide somewhere. The purple haired girl is one of them.] Good idea I don't want to be questioned about Hayate.

"I'm leaving, I don't want to be caught in girls talk see ya."

"Then what about chatting with me and Chrono. I have some questions" It was ferret-boy.

[Apparently the girls are leaving, it's okay]

"With pleasure."

"By the way since you are so afraid of Arf, you will live with the me and Nanoha. Actually admiral-Lindy is out speaking with Nanoha's parents for arranging that, or so Chrono and Amy told me."

I went silent for a moment. I think my brain just exploded.

"Eeeeeeh!"

**Author note: First reale action scene how was it? After all this original works we still know so little about the OC's, well expect me. Next chapter will take some time, I have exams to prepare. Note I will mostly include some event from the **_**Sound Stage**_ **but I'm not sure.** **Hope you enjoyed, see you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author note: Hello I'm back, sure exams are really exaushting and next come the real thing, argh. More importantly I'm really happy to discover that my story is put on alert or in the favorites, I will do my best until the end with the free time I have. This chapter begin at the third perspective but it is just for laugh, I like the gag of « the usual morning of everyone ». Again I don't own the Nanoha franchise, thanks at ****LooMoo** **for beta reading me, and review are welcome I will try to answer them when I can. Enjoy.**

**CHAPTER 3 : Daily life**

AM 6:30

Hayate Residence, Hayate's Room:

A nine year old little girl is emerging from her sleep. She makes sure that the girl next to her, still sleeping, will not catch a cold by readjusting the cover of the bed. She goes with her wheelchair, into the kitchen and looks, smiling warmly, at the woman sleeping in a sitting position, with what look a big blue wolf on her knees.

AM 6:35

Uminari City, Sakuradai Woodland Path:

A small girl with tiny piggy tailed hair concentrates, while a little ferret is looking at her worried. She closes her eyes, bringing her hand near her chest and a little pinks sphere begins to form and glow intensely. It disappears after some time. She smiles a little, she and the ferret sigh, relieved.

AM 6:41

Uminari City Urban District, Rooftop:

A blond girl is practicing rod fighting, swinging an iron rod repeatedly, with a determined look on her face. A little orange puppy is silently observing.

AM 6:44

Uminari City, Takamachi dojo:

A young boy is executing martial training movements, perfectly with great ease and speed while being observed by the ghost of a woman.

[It's useless, you're too bad and too much an idiot, try again from the beginning]

"You forced me to work very early and then you bother me non-stop. I hate you!"

xxx

"Now then, everyone, this was just decided at the end of last week but starting today, two new friends will be joining our class."

The teacher was speaking with her students and of course one of the news friends is me. I'm currently waiting with Fate in the doorway.

"Couldn't she just say new students I don't intend to be friend with everyone, really."

"But, it's very important to give a good first impression, no?

"I don't know. Like you, it is the first time I've been to school. My master always said it was boring, useless and hard."

[Idiot, is it how you reassure someone?]

"B-but I'm sure it was just in order to cheer me up, don't worry, it's just that I'm quite lazy and I wasn't taught anything other than how to fight"

"Then let's do our best together with everyone and I could help you with your studies, I'm sure it will be a wonderful experience." We shook hands and she smiled at me. I was afraid she would hate me for how I reacted with Arf but she really is, like Nanoha, a great and kind person.

[Another one. You really think you're a harem type manga protagonist, don't you?] Just ignore her, just ignore her.

"Fate-san, Ryou-san come in." I'm feeling like I'm going to be executed.

"Excuse me...

"Heu..." I want to die.

Once we entered everyone began to look at Fate, commenting on how she is cute, which was true. They were all ignoring me except, unfortunately, Suzuka.

"Umm...my name is Fate Testarossa. I look forward to spending some time with you"

"And I'm Ryouichi Kagayaki and... I don't know what to say."

Everyone applauded us though I know it was thanks to Fate. What mattered the most, was for her to be accepted, I thought.

Everyone during the break began to gather around Fate, she really was popular. At the same time I left and managed to go on the roof, I wanted to be alone, to speak just with Tsukiyo.

"Really it's too hard, I don't understand a thing."

[What a moron, I could tell you the answers you know?]

"Really?"

[Just let me watch the TV when I want as a token of your gratitude.]

"Just help me to be average, like this I will not have to be too grateful."

After school I avoided everyone and just walked a bit, without any goal.

"So what do you think Chrono's plan is?"

[I bet he plan to capture the knights in order to drag the master of the book of darkness out and capture him too.]

"Could the master be Hayate?"

[Maybe,I only heard about the book from mages who were thinking I was related.]

"I have to speak with the knights and prevent any harm on both sides."

[Yeah, you're allied with no one, you're just following Kuon teaching.]

"You're sure Suzuka recognized me? I have changed quite a bit after all."

[Let me explain again, as a Jinyou you can activate your vampire power by becoming more and more of one, but normal human will always identify you as human. So a person you have met two times, once human, the other time partially transformed, will think you were always like this.]

"Ugh then I need to find Suzuka quickly. But it's almost time for my match with Kyouya."

[Losing to a mere human, tss weakling.]

"It's him who is strong."

The Takamachi family quickly accepted me, I was introduced as the original master of Yuuno (the ferret) and they immediately made to accommodate me, especially Miyuki, the elder sister. But I suppose she just wanted to play with Yuuno. Sadly Nanoha told them soon that I was an ace in martial arts, and by sheer luck both siblings of Nanoha's are insanely strong with swords and thank to the stupid ghost I accidently insulted the sword art so they forced me to become a sparring partner for both and it was required that I have my ass kicked as a lesson(of course I keep at a human level, not like it will change anything though.) We even made a bet if I could land a proper hit once on Kyouya (The only son and elder of the family) then he will teach me the sword or leave me alone, since I despite weapons the choice is made but I don't think I can even brush him. The mother really is a good cook but I very soon she began to wonder if it was good enough for me since I never finish my meal. I was trained in a way that I don't need to eat very much and it takes a week for me to be hungry. This was in order for me to control my futur bloodlust (which will manifest once I become half vampire.) There was nothing outstanding in the father's case, but I have the feeling I've seen him somewhere before.

I stayed until quite late and outside was getting dark. Tch, I won't be able to walk in the night for a long time. The mother is pretty scary when it comes of the wellbeing of others. I headed to Nanoha's home.

I saw Fate walking, heading to her own home. Why not chat a little with her?

"Hey! Hello, how was your first day?"

"Being around so much people made me feel a little dizzy but according to Alisa I will soon get used to it." I never get used to anything but I'm a special case and I'm sure she will be quite happy.

"I have heard from Amy-san that you will soon be adopted by Admiral Lindy, that's great right? You will become Chrono-kun's sister."

"I'm not sure about that."

"Why? The most important thing in life is to be happy and I'm sure it will make you feel good to be loved by a kind mother and a caring brother."

"Maybe I have no worth, I will only cause them trouble."

"Never say that again! Everyone has the right to live and to be happy, every human and individual."

"I'm just a clone, I was created only to be a replacement and I even failed in that." She was speaking with her head lowered.

I was angry not at her but at the person who made her go through that much. Damned she only is a little girl, I realized only now the suffering she has endured, it's unfair.

"Then what must I say?" She suddenly raised her head looking at me. "You are more human than me and you have the chance to have a new family and friends, ask them I'm sure they don't see you as clone, they care for you, because you're unique, at least I'm sure you are. When I first saw you fight do you know what I was thinking? I want to be that strong. Your true courage is even greater than any other. Once you realize it and began to believe in yourself you will be able to shine more brightly than anyone. Contrary to me, who plays the hero only because I have power, and I was taught it was the right thing, you want to be strong of your own free will, so you will be able to protect everyone, this is wonderful. And it will only be fair, for a great person like you to have the greatness happiness. Don't you agree?" She began to wave her hands embarrassed, with a deep red face, that was quite funny.

"Umm...ouah...no, really I thinks you and Nanoha are far more amazing and strong."

"I agree for Nanoha." We laughed a little.

"Can I ask you something?" She looked quite embarrassed.

"Of course anythings.!

"I was wondering if you would mind being my sparring partner for a while. You know you were amazing during your match with Chrono, I'm sure I would learn a lot."

"Hummm... okay call me anytime but don't expect too much... ah I just remembered, sorry I must go to Nanoha's house see yaa and good luck."

"Thanks you, I'm sure we will be able to help the knights and protect our dear friends."

Good thing for you, hope is a strong weapon(another lesson from my master). I'm not sure if I can protect Nanoha, Hayate or you but I must do it, I'm forced to do it, I will never let any injustice happen again, even if I have to throw away my humanity. If I'm remembering correctly it will soon be the time for me to get my ass kicked and since it isn't enough I will be beaten by Fate now, great.

XXX

A week has passed since my first day, I quickly managed to talk to Suzuka, alone, I told her to not speak about me since I wanted to make a surprise to the others, she seemed to find the idea funny. Ouf, saved. I and Fate were quickly integrated into Nanoha's group and I was introduced to Arisa, another friend of Nanoha and Suzuka since grade 1, she really is more aggressive and loud mouthed than the others she make me thinks of Tsukiyo. Maybe she was a ghost too, na it's impossible.

In the group I'm the quiet one, I could get in serious troubles if I said something related to my ghost, I only speak when asked.

"Ryou-kun too is amazing."

"Hee..? What are you talking about?"

"Our grades in different subjects." Suzuka answered me with a smile like usual.

"Really, how can someone like you always daydreaming and misunderstanding things be as good as I'm in English." It was Arisa she scolded me as much as Suzuka smiled.

"Is it really so amazing? You know it's mostly that my tutor only spoke English for some time." Yeah, Tsukiyo only spoke English before we taught each other our languages, I regret the time I wasn't able to understand her.

"Fate math result is disturbing my delicate grasp of the subject."

"Why? Is she that bad?"

"What are you talking about, me, Fate and Nanoha are the best in math! Are you following in class!"

"It's not my fault I never understand what you said, you always use words way too complicated and useless."

"What!"

"Arisa..."

"Uh? Yeah sorry. I was saying I don't understand how Nanoha and Fate got such outstanding results."

"Err...I wonder why..." Fate and Nanoha looked embarrassed.

"Maybe they are studying." It's better when I don't speak. I turned to Tsukiyo and whispered. "Hey, do you know the grades of the girls because I'm lost."

[Well, they should be a on board summing everything floating around somewhere.]

"You know we are not in a Manga."

[What you mean magic and youkai exist and the human can't do something like this?]

"Are you listening?

"Aaah!" I felt from my chair, again Arisa just shouted at me.

"Sorry, what it's?

"I just challenged Fate to a grades match."

"And why does that concern me?"

"Because I challenge you too in English, I won't lose."

"No thanks, working hard is not my style, I'm satisfied being average, I'll let you take the win." Of course she was vexed and I had to hide before sports. By the way Suzuka is amazing in sports, I thinks she would beat me if I was human. Nanoha on other hand is quite pitiful, no one is perfect. Okay, today it's dodge ball.

[It's funny but wouldn't be funnier to use grenade or other explosive instead of a ball?] And they wonder why I'm so apathetic.

Alright begin, I'm in team B with Fate (the Ace) and Nanoha, against team A the captain is Arisa and the Ace Suzuka.

[Alright, with me you can't lose, I'm the captain, ahahahaha!] I need a therapist quickly before becoming completely insane.

For the entire match it was Fate and Arisa the most active, I just dodged ball not looking nor participating.

"Target Nanoha..." Nanoha got hit by Arisa, the ball ascended high in the sky, like Fate who, with a colossal jump, caught it mid-air, on a note Nanoha's eyes while looking at her were replaced by stars.

[Your love rival is your second interest, cruel joke.] It's your jokes who are not funny.

Fate threw the ball at Suzuka. With great speed but Suzuka easily threw it back and hit Fate who was still in the air. Well it seems every friend of Nanoha is to be feared, let say it's normal. I intercepted Fate before she could crash, ignoring the ball, she was eliminated anyway, everyone gathered around the unconscious girl.

[You're sure the purple girl is human?]

"Don't care."

[You know if you had caught the ball Fate would not have been eliminated.] I didn't answer, I knew I should have listened the rules.

"Lucky it wasn't a grenade."

[You mean Sadly?] Monster.

XXX

When Nanoha passed her exam, in order to know if she had completely recovered I wasn't present (her Linker Core is fine, it is just the shock). I know it wasn't kind and not smart (I hope she won't kill me.) but I really needed to find Hayate. I sneaked out of Nanoha's place and proceeded to look for the Yagami house. The knights will not attack me if she is around.

[Barrier.]

"What?"

[Don't worry it will not affect our bond anymore nor your blood. But you know what it means.]

A fight has started.

"Alright, time to play my role."

XXXX

I found the place quite easily like last time (there was a big explosion). Chrono was confronting two knights: the little red girl who had fought me and a tall muscular man I never have seen before, strange he has a tail...a tail! Noooo! Don't tell me it's the blue wolf, argh. I'm dead.

[Don't give up, look over here.] Nanoha and Fate! Great now we can win.

[What are you gonna do?]

"Just observe if it turn badly I will use the surprise effect to strike the red girl."

[Striking behind when the opponent is exhausted after a fight...that's surely what heroes do.]

"Hey, they did it first." Fate and Nanoha entered into their fighting mode in a flash, their staffs looked a little different from the first time, well they were certainly upgraded. I hid on a nearby building ready to do something. As expected Nanoha and Fate are trying to negotiate first , I want to hear the answer, I channelled vampire blood in my ears.

"You know, we have a saying in Velka." It was the red girl. "If you're an emissary of peace, don't carry a spear." I turned to my partner, wondering the meaning behind the saying. Raging Heart and Badriche aren't spears.

[The spear can be replaced by any weapon, dumbass.]

"It isn't so easy. I'm only 10 years old."

[Look like the two girls have understood.]

"... not sure, anyways following her logic only I and Yuuno can talk with her."

[Didn't she try to smash the ferret-boy?] She sure is a hypocrite.

"And now she is insulting them, she reminds me of someone."

[Don't know, hero-sama.]

"Whoua... what's that pink flash."

[The flashy entrance of a knight rescuing her comrade.] Nanoha began to say something. She don't want any help? Well if I help I could always say I have just arrived. Let's watch.

"The other side didn't say anything, right? I can still help." I'm with no one.

Nanoha began to say something (I'm dividing my vampire blood between ears and eyes.) Cartridge Load was it ?

"Fighting on the same ground right?"

[They're flying.]

Raging Heart began to glow, Fate did the same after some time.

The red girl smashed some steel ball at Nanoha, I think it's the same ones she got me with though Nanoha just avoided it. The red girl then changed her hammer into a missile and propelled herself right at Nanoha. On that note the rocket girl looked quite funny, I was wondering if she was controlling her charge. Well Nanoha was able to repel it just fine, by detonating her barrier. Nanoha then shot several pink missile projectiles but...

[She can't control this many.] Do I have to help? [Ooops, it's my bad she really is talented.] Exactly she just have destroyed four steels balls with her projectiles and she has trapped the hammer girl who is blocked in a big red prism assaulted at every corner by a projectile, luckily she is better in magic fighting than in sport.

While Nanoha seems to have the upper hand, nor Fate nor her opponent seem to be able to take the advantage.

"Ryou-kun.

"Yuuno-kun what are you doing, right now?"

"Me and Chrono are trying to find the master of the book of darkness, Chrono is outside of the barrier... hey, wait!" Shit Hayate is in big trouble I can't wait, with my speed I quickly distanced Yuuno.

[Sorry I was careless.]

"Don't worry, give me some vampire blood for now."

[You're sure? You're aware that you can't turn back, you're already 1/4 vampire.] Stopping vampirism is like stopping time. Once my blood is activated there is no turning back until...

"Don't have time, do it now! add 10% it should be enough."

[Tssch, such a number, okay.] Some of my hairs turned completely gray and my eyes turned more reddish. Leaping through buildings, I got outside of the barrier in no time. Chrono was menacing the green woman. Shit too late. Maybe if I disguise myself...shit I don't have this power.

"Chrono-kun wait..." Before I finished he was send flying into a nearby bulding by the kick of a masked man."Chrono-kun! You bastard!" When you're angry you always do stupid things. I charged trying to knock the man with the _Slayer punch_, he easily avoided it but the strong gust of wind, added thanks to my vampire upgrade, cut is arm a little. I can do it I can win.

"Ouah...!"

This time it was my turn. The hand coming out of the stomach thing. It was the green woman, but she was further behind me out of my reach.

"Your forcing me to sacrifice some pages, you better replace them all." Her voice was cold and scary, but quickly changed to surprise. "What? How is it possible you don't have any Linker Core!" Still it's hurting like hell.

"Tsu...Tsu-ki-yo."

[Aaaah!pain... hurt...hat...] She is vanishing, she is suffering. no,no...

"Nooooo! Unfair!" After that I lost my sanity. I activated Ki in my body creating a big explosion, around me not bothering about the damage I could take. This masked-man I'm gonna kill him, I charged at him( we were on a building) landing a flurry of Ki charged punch at his face, left side chest and right rib multiple time, he avoided every attack skilfully taking into account the shockwaves, he then delivered a powerful kick right at my face, it didn't even grazed me as I rotated on myself and at the same time made a half circle with my whole body. I got behind him, and made to hit him with a punch of concentrated Ki reinforced with the kinetic energy. But suddenly I was tied up by some blue rope. How did he do that? He send me out of the building by kicking behind him, hitting me in the neck before delivering a powerful double kick hitting me, while I was flying, propelling me at the ground. But it's not over, I landed on my feet creating a big crater where I landed.

"Don't move, you two." Masked-man spoke to me and Chrono, but I was too enraged to listen.

"Like I'd do that, I'm gonna smash you into pieces with this damned book which is causing everything!" I concentrated Ki and blood...

[ Stop, idiot!] I froze.

Tsukiyo...you're alright?" I was thinking normally again.

[Yeah and I want to continue to be fine so don't move.]

I finally came to my senses, the sky was clouded and suddenly a gigantic purple lighting struck the barrier destroying it.

"Yuuno, Fate, Nanoha!" I rushed to where they were. Damn it, I'm still so weak, why is it turning out like this?

**Author note : So how was it ? I know I didn't put the sound stage, after some thinking I think it's better to enter into the portable events quickly, it doesn't mean I will rush things. I know I have included some manga events but it's for giving insight of the personality and relationshipe of the OC. Okay, in the next chapter their will be a fight scene longer than the other before and we will see more of the Youkai martial art. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 : Turning Point**

****Author notes: Hi here is the beta readed chapter like promised, hope it help you enjoys the story more. ****

****Like usually I don't own the Nanoha franchise and reviews are welcome.****

****Enjoys.****

I went as fast as possible to where the lighting struck.

"Is everyone alright, please somebody answer me!"

"Don't worry Ryou-kun, thanks to Yuuno-kun and Arf-san we're safe." I relaxed and fell to my knees.

"It's rare to see you so emotional."

"Well Yuuno-kun, after a fight I am forced to rewrite my metabolism to become more of a vampire and after witnessing the apocalypse, or what whatever that was, trying to kill my most precious friends…I'm sorry if I'm not my usual self." He bowed in embarrassment and apologised. "But you sure are a very good mage being able to block something that would K.O me in one hit so easily."

"I can be of some help, but the others are really much more skilled than me in fighting, I'm just good in healing and shields."

"Then just create a shield and smash you're opponent with it." That was of course a joke but after laughing he seemed to consider it seriously. I'm really tired.

XXXX

We all gathered at Lindy's house, where Amy gave a long speech about the new capacities of Bardiche and Raising Heart, she mentioned too that the two should not activate their full drive or something.

[They don't care about that, even if that's risky, if the situation calls for it, they will use every means necessary to protect their friends, it is not the first time I met someone like those two.] Then I have to make sure the situation never calls for it.

"Ryou-kun.

"Yeah, what is it Amy-san?"

"About your appearance..." Shit I had forgotten. "We know what it means, you can choose to become less human in exchange for greater power right?" I was stunned how did they figure it out? "We analysed a sample of your blood." It made sense.

"What? Is it true Ryou-kun?"

"Yeah...but it's okay you know Nanoha."

"How could it be okay?" Fate was very upset, but why? "After all you said to me you were just going to lose all you're humanity for us? This is really unfair, it's not worth it."

"That's right, I'm happy you care for us but we are strong, you don't have to sacrifice yourself, I won't accept it, we will find an ending where everyone is happy."

[Trapped, too bad.]

"S-sorry I wasn't thinking about it, I'm really sorry I promise I won't become more vampire."

[But it doesn't count for me, right?] Exactly.

After that we spoke about the Book of Darkness.

"...And one more thing those knights; they care for nothing but guarding the Book of Darkness." Anger, yeah I was really angry how can he say something like that without knowing them? They only care about Hayate, I'm sure it's of their own free will, I want to believe the impression of my first meeting with the green woman, when she was with Hayate.

[Calm down, he doesn't know the details that's all.] He continued.

"...They're neither human nor familiar." Everyone seemed surprised but I don't know why, I was expecting it.

"Umm...when you say they're false beings that are neither human nor familiar..." It was Fate, I knew what she meant.

"Wouldn't that mean they're like me." Everyone starred shocked at the person who said that: me. I just finished Fate's sentence and I was giving her a glare that was saying try to protest and I will make you regret it. Lindy looked at me thankfully.

" I don't know, but you're mostly human and you were once fully, in their case they never were in the first place. "

" Let 's explain it with the monitor. " After this I don't know what happened, Tsukiyo was too loud and I was dizzy because of my change, and finally what they were saying was angering me. But at least I'm fixed. They plan to capture the master of the book, and I must find a way to become stronger without relying on vampire blood, I think I will accept Kyouya proposition.

XXXX

"T-There sure are a lot of them..." Fate was consulting, with an interrogating look, a magazine presenting a high number of cell phones.

"Well, most of them do pretty much the same stuff..." It was Alicia. "...so just pick the one you think looks the best." After that Nanoha and Suzuka began to speak of different functionality of the phones, Tsukiyo was miming most of them for the fun. In the end Fate seemed a little lost.

" Is it so important to have phone at our age?"

"You need to learn to live with your time Ryou-kun."

"You too you don't have one?"

"I had one but it blew up after I tried to take a picture." Everyone began to laugh, the truth is that Tsukiyo wanted me to modify it in order to go on internet with it, she kinda missed. Lindy agreed to buy one for me too, as a thanks for supporting Fate, and we began to learn how to use it together, after all relying too much on my ghost isn't a good idea.

[This time I'm sure it will work.]

After that Fate and Nanoha went to Lindy's home together, I choose to go later after sparring a little with Nanoha siblings.

I don't know what to think actually, since I'm sparing with both Nanoha siblings and Fate, I discovered that Kyouya is more skilled than Fate, in a match without magic at least, but since she is a magical girl (as Tsukiyo likes to call Nanoha and Fate) she has no reason to fight without magic. She has a deadly speed but I can somehow track her by the feeling. I helped her to get accustomed with the Cartridge and she was helping me gain experience in fighting mages, somehow neither I nor her are fighting seriously and it's clear for me that she is more restraining herself than me.

"Stop day dreaming!"

"Ouargh." I take a serious blow from Miyuki wooden sword, making me fly back. "Sorry, but you're too strong." I groaned and got back up with the ghost making fun of me.

"Don't be too hard with yourself, being able to use instant movement at your age is amazing enough."

-Yeah, but stille I want to become stronger without..." I said too much.

"Do you like fighting?"

"Of course not, hurting other and being hurt is very unpleasant."

"Then don't worry, you will never become a total monster." She can read minds or what?

My new cell phone rang while I was taking a break.

"Yeah who is it?... really?...okay I'll come immediately." It was Amy an emergency was just declared. After apologising to Miyuki, I got to Lindy's house in minutes.

"Ryou-san, good to see you."

"What is the situation Amy-san?"

"The knights were reported in a desert world, Fate, Arf and Nanoha are already on the way."

"Okay, send me too, if a masked man shows himself it will be a disavantage for them."

[I want to tell you one thing, if it looks too bad fight seriously, don't forget why Kuon taught you Youkai-kenpo, the human way won't help you.]

XXXX

Teleportation sure fell weird but it is very handy. I was now in a big desert with only sand in sight, the sun was really too strong but I don't think it will weaken me.

"Okay, Amy I'm here, which of the girls is the nearest?

"It should be Fate I will guide you, be careful there are some creatures that are pretty strong and hostile here." As if to illustrate what she was saying a sort of big dragon emerged from the sand, it immediately attacked me with what looked like tentacles.

[What a naughty boy.]

"I don't have time for that." In less than 10 sec I caught the tentacle, using instant movement, then I proceeded to pull the it towards me while I was distancing the creature with instant movements, let say he just lost his head but well she was not nicely cute but ripped.

[Finally, you begin to fight.]

"Let's go."

"Fate is currently fighting Signum." Great I don't know who that is but it will soon be fixed.

"Aaaaah!" That scream. It was Fate. I arrived and saw 3 figures, with blood in my eyes I identified the purple knight and she was facing this masked bastard who was holding Fate, I was behind them.

[He is trying to steal Fate Linker Core, she is too close don't use overblow but break his mask.]

During our free time I trained myself with all my sparring partners, and thanks to them I have learned some tricks. A technique Kyouya taught me, flash. It actually looked like another youkai technique I used, but I used the human version to better understand the youkai version. Everything looked slowed down, 1sec is 1 minute for me now, I grabbed the arm the man was using to steal the Linker Core I forced him to turn and I delivered a powerful punch to his face, while using the technique I can only use normal attack it is still imperfect and there is a huge chance it does nothing useful in fight.

"You're..." The purple woman looked at me dumfounded.

"Why are you..." The man was keeping his mask from falling apart with his hands.

"I don't know who you are and I don't care but harm my friends I will break something else next time." He vanished or turned invisible and left, because I don't sense him anymore.

"You're in the way." I turned to Signum she was in a fighting stance with her sword and scabbard.

"Wait Signum-san I don't want to fight you."

"For you, I'm the villain you need to defeat me, because I intend to take her Linker Core without fail."

"You're not the villain. No one is, you do this for Hayate right?" She seemed astonished, eyes wide open and she was trembling.

"Don't worry I'm the only one to know, I have cut all communications. I know Hayate, what is happening?"

"If we don't complete the book she will die, that's why we're ready to be tainted in blood. You're too dangerous I'm sorry."

Before I could say anything she charged at me and delivered a horizontal strike aiming for my stomach, I stepped back and parried the sword with my left hand. I can mostly use my hands like swords by using their edges and my Ki, it's one of my youkai techniques :_crescent moon style._

She looked surprised but still delivered a kick at my face, I avoided it by a hairs breadth, she then struck me in a circular fashion using the scabbard, I parried with the other hand.

I broke the exchange and put some distance between us but immediately charged, aiming at her chest, with my hands still knife like, she parried with her scabbard like expected, a technique Miyuki taught me: follow pierce, I tried to plant my other hand in her thigh and to follow it with a crossed slash but she countered it and again we put some distance, she injured me on the shoulder though. I wanted to immobilise her but I'm too unskilled.

"You're already healing? You're some sort of programme too?

"No, I'm a former human and future monster. But still I want to help."

"Again speaking nonsense."

"It's true if you leave Fate alone, I'll let you go and then we could discuss..."

"On which side are you?"

"On both, I want to save everyone, since no one is at fault."

"You're just a child, you understand nothing. I have more respect for this girl trying to stop us than for you who can't make any choices and want to face us with a half-assed resolve." I was stunned. Something was hurting me, why? She transformed her sword into a sort of whip, she caught my feet with it and proceeded to smash me on the ground.

"You can't save anyone like that, we all fight for something we believe in, but you... you think you can deceive everyone like this and settle everything. We suffered too much to stop now, we won't let her die so we will not stop.**_ Flying Dragon Flash!_**"

A wave of purple energy hit me hard, sending me fly further.

[Big mistake, I will not help you now.]

"Choose your side, save those two girls and fight me or don't stand in our way." Why is it turning out like this? Why should I bear the death of one of my first friends or betray the others? Unfair, I want to make everyone happy, unfair...

"Unfair! You're pissing me of! No, not just you but this world, this is a cruel joke! Why can't everyone be happy? I don't know what to do anymore! What's wrong with helping... okay I will first make you shut up by force, I don't care anymore, be gone!"

I was stupid trying to use human fighting style, I'm a monster. The style I have learned is adapted to my skills and master wouldn't have helped me it if I had been human in the first place, this time I fight for real. I charged at her and mostly jumped anywhere in order to confuse her. I landed a vertical strike she stepped back and avoided it easily, perfect, the true style of youkai-kenpo is hitting repeatedly with fast blows in on second, while my blow looked horizontal actually it was composed of multiple straight punches, she truly was shocked but still parried my attack by positioning her sword correctly. I raised my leg and delivered dozens of kicks in a cross pattern, I sent her away but I can tell it didn't have any strong effects as she didn't even fall.

"**_Schlangebeißen_** ." The whip like sword became incredibly longer, encircling me. It will be hard to avoid it, in that case..

"_Explosive barrier punch!_" I punched the ground at my feet with a Ki charged punch, creating a huge explosion blowing back the whip-like sword. "_Instant movement style:4th path_" I kicked the ground several times while imagining where I wanted to move, each kick a different spot, it did nothing. She prepared another long-range attack, I took a step and the technique took effect, it allowed me to use instant movement at different spots at the same time, though I end at the last spot, she should have seen some remnant images but she quickly cast another spell.

"**_Panzergeist_**."

"_Typhon punch_!" With one hand a delivered multiple punches so quickly it looked like a hurricane, completely eating the knight but my hand broke when I hit her, what...

"You cannot reach me." With a kick she sent me away. "I will end this, **_Purple Lightning Flash_**." What I admire about her is her stoicism, right now I'm mostly a killing beast. Her sword blade was now covered with flames.

[Use the sands.] I executed stances remaining of the flow of water or of the energy in order to execute the...

"_Golden cube!_" It give me limited control over my environment by putting Ki into it. I drew some circles with my hands and the sands began to gather around me, just when the knight launched her attack I countered it with the sands. And it created a huge wall of glass.

[In your face, science 1 - magic 0.]

I landed the explosive punch on the wall, it propelled all the fragments at her like missiles, Somehow she was still protected but it distracted her long enough for me to get into range.

"_Overblow_!" An explosion of this level and so close will hurt me too but I don't care anymore, without hesitation I forced Ki inside her, she got blow 5 meter away by both my Ki and her mana combined but it isn't enough.

"_Golden cube_!" Again I used it but on the explosion since part of this instable strength is Ki I can use it, the deflagration rotated and gathered over my left hand damaging it repeatedly, it was still too instable I can feel the two force fighting for supremacy but as long I can beat her. I fortified my arm muscles using internal Ki, charging using my inhuman speed I got in range.

"Aaaaaah!"

**_"Panzerschild_ **." She isn't surprised nor worried. Or maybe she just hides it well. She just casts a triangle shield, I won't back off, I struck it with my everything. A big explosion ensued once the field cleared I saw Signum covered in dirt holding her side, myself I'm badly damaged I can't sense my left hand but I won't stop right now I'm...

Do you like fighting?

I still don't like.

"Signum-san let's stop this please, that's enough."

"I said we can't we will save master Hayate.

"You say that but you weren't serious during our fight, you didn't used cartridges." Thanks for the info Tsukiyo.

"I just underestimated you."

"No, I think that deep down you believe in me, right? Um... look like it's the end of our conversation Arf is coming."

"Yeah it seem it's my loss." She simply sheathed her sword and turned back. "But be warned we won't give up. We will complete our task without fail."

"Do you think it's possible to pass the curse to another person?"

"What...!"

"Because I would gladly accept to bear it in her place while letting all of you live peacefully."

"Why would you..."

"I'm a vampire I won't die from that."

"Sorry." She ascended in the sky.

"Fate!" Argh the dog woman charged at me while I was checking Fate, I prefer fighting Signum.

"Ah, finally I was able to restore the communications."

"Amy-san? Fate is alright don't worry."

"Thank you but... it's Nanoha..." Again I have failed. I can't protect anyone, I'm useless.

XXX

"Their lives are in no danger, while Nanoha has taken critical damage to her Linker Core, thanks to the intervention of Ryou-san Fate is completely fine."

"But I should have protected both of them, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, it was my duty to protect Fate if I had done my job properly everyone would be fine right now."

"Don't be stupide Arf and you too Ryou-kun what is done is done, we should concentrate over the identity of the masked-man." Chrono is always right, he truly is a born leader.

[Don't think too much kiddo, just use all of the vampire blood after all what you want to protect is much more important, you could easily wipe anyone with.] No, I don't want that, losing something so precious in exchange, I don't want again...

In the end I didn't follow the conversation. The day after I avoided everyone, how could I face them? I tried to kill someone and didn't helped anyone

After class Suzuka said Hayate was being hospitalized, Alicia then proposed a surprise visit in order to cheer her up.

[Why didn't you go with your harem?]

"I will visit her later, I can't face everyone, I have to make sure the knights don't come too... And stop calling them my harem."

[You know where the book servants lives?]

"..."

[Well it was expected, when you meet wheelchair-girl don't try to heal her even if blowing someone will ease her pain forever, you don't want to do that to her.]

"Yeah."

[What, you want that? What a monster.]

"And I'm the dumbass?"

[Of course.]

XXXX

"Hello, sorry for being late."

"Ryou-kun. It's fine but it would have been more fun with everyone around." She was in a hospital bed apparently the others gave to her some present, she was smiling warmly, it made me feel uneasy.

"If you say...so you were introduced by Suzuka to the others?"

"Yeah it was ?...What's wrong?"

"Sorry I just feel useless being unable to help you." And that everyone is able to read me.

"What are you saying you already did, hero-sama and plus I'm not in bad shape."

"Don't lie, I know that it hurts."

[You're the king for comforting people.]

"Ryou-kun is there someone who is looking after you?"

"Well yeah the Takamachi's currently, but before I moved, I kinda had a surrogate sister."

"It would be fun to have a brother like you."

"Don't be silly."

"You know just knowing you care for me is enough, it makes me happy and gives me courage."

"You're already very courageous bearing that in order to not worry anyone."

"Could you do me a favor? If one day I'm in big troubles and I ask for help would you save me?"

"Yes definitely I will be your knight in shining armour." Even if you don't need me and I'm just a stupid monster.

[What a chick magnet but she doesn't need any more knights especially since your shining armour is a T-shirt.] After the visit I asked Hayate for her phone number. It's better to stay connected and she was overjoyed by it, don't know why.

XXXX

"Here we are everyone." The Takamachi's, Fate and I were around a table full of delicious meals.

[Hey, you should create a technique that transforms food into ghost food.]

She really is annoying. But right now I was happy. Is this how it felt to have a family? Whoa…I'm sure Fate must be the happiest considering. Somehow each time Nanoha's Dad spoke I stiffened up and felt uneasy. Soon I began to understand why, the blood of Tsukiyo is making me absorb her memory it's too vague but she met him somewhere. Well it doesn't concern me.

"As usual Ryou-kun is quiet."

"Hmm?... What is it?"

"You're spending Christmas with your family like Fate-chan for Christmas?" If I remember correctly Kuon alway hated Christmas as opposed to Nami and Tsukiyo, she always stayed alone saying it was a feast for humans,. I always kept her company.

"I plan to stay here and help you with the shop, my family has some business." Who do I see as my family? Well of course Tsukiyo, Kuon and Nami but I hope my true parents are doing well with their new child.

[For Christmas I want the new console VVii.] I don't think I have enough money.

XXXX

"Argh how could I have lost my cell phone?"

[Maybe if you hadn't fought with it in your pocket you wouldn't have.]

"Yeah, yeah you're always right."

[Of course...?] She suddenly looked confused and quickly turned in direction of the hospital where...

"Don't tell me a fight is taking place between you know..."

[I'm afraid it's the case. Don't waste your time rune.]

Shit, shit, shit! Of all the places why should they fight here, what's happening, don't tell me Hayate is...

Once in front of the hospital I noticed some colors dancing in the air. Reinforcing my eyesight I saw... the knights vanishing? And this masked bastard hold on... what?

[There were two. It makes more sense, now.]

"What are they doing!"

[Disposing of any obstacle in their way in order to keep the power for themself.]

"I know I should have killed them, curse." I prepared a big jump and a slayer punch but I was stopped in my course.

"Aaaaaah!"

[The dog man.]

"Shit I can't move, why, why should I be afraid at a time like this? Damit, damit, damit..."

I continued cursing while watching the dog being beaten easily and rendered unconscious. Tears began to gather in my eyes.

"Why? I'm not right, feeling relieved while seeing what's wrong with me?"

[Calm down, you have better to ... what? Look!]

"Hayate! Hein...? they changed into Nanoha and Fate what...?"

[A trauma can unleash great power.]

Enough gathering all my strength, I made the biggest jump of my life.

As I ascended I heard the most unpleasant thing I have ever had, the cry of a friend unable to do anything, begging those monster to spare her friends, and ...

"Hey Hayate-chan...

"Destiny is a cruel thing." Smash. I landed a punch at the fake Fate, very unpleasant feeling.

[Go kill them to your heart's content.] Before becoming a killing beast I have one thing to tell them.

"How dare you... how dare you take their appearances and torture her, she never wanted that..." I was crying blood, yeah I thought as a vampire, I would not cry blood before being fully changed, so I'm a true monster inside now.

[One last thing before the slaughter...] repeating word for word her sentence I declared with all my negative emotions before charging in order to kill...

"...Destiny can be beaten to a bloody pulp and I'm beginning with you!"

****Author notes: How was it? I know how it's hard to post a review so I will specify for what type of things I want your opinion.****

****How are my OC's and what do you think of theirs relationship with the main cast?****

****What do you thinks will happen next?****

****This is for people who want to post reviews but don't know what to say, the other may post whatever they want.****


	5. Chapter 5

**Author notes: Hello surprised? This will be the only time I post two chapters with so little time between each others. This chapter mark the end of the anime part, the first final battle and the third of my fic, of course the ending is different but it's not what we can call a happy end.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Nanoha the franchise nor the characters excepting the OCs.**

**Good reading.**

**Chapter 5: Night's End, Journey's End: Alternative**

Anger was flowing like a poison in me I couldn't hear Hayate, I couldn't speak properly just think of one thing, to slaughter those bastard.

I charged at the masked man, who were still disguised into my friends. I leaped in the air then executed _instant movement style: path 2. _basically an instant movement without ground, I got behind the fake Nanoha, homewhere the fake Fate ascended with a kick aiming at my head. I headbutted her kick, my forehead exploded but it will heal, at the same time I delivered 10 punches at the same spot in her stomatch...or his it doesn't matter, he crashed on the building. Magical rope began to warp around me, I channelled Ki and somehow managed to inject it in the rope with my teeth, a big explosion blowed myself and the impostor, badly burning my skin, it'll heal. Then with another instant movement I got behind him, take that _drill punch_, I landed a straight punch warped around number of other punches delivered with the other hand, giving a fake impression of rotation, it connected and he spined while crashing. The fake Fate assaulted me with a flying jumping kick above me, I didn't bothered dodge or defend I just made my body unbendable, ignoring the pain, I counterattacked with _crescent moon style:rotating spear, _waving my hand before me I created a tornado under my enemy cutting him in several place, while practicable the hits are random.

"Aaaaah!" He was screaming in pain it's after all one of my most painful move. My attention was caught by the fake Nanoha preparing some blue projectiles, she fired them. In response I charged with my left hand in front of me intercepting the magic beam, with the oder hand I delivered twenty punch aiming at different spots: _shield and arrows._ She protected herself with a round shield. Then again _instant movement _behind him a kick and repeat step 1, I continued to jungle with him until my feet became all red from the strain. Time to finish this, _Four Symbols style, _I concentrated every drop of blood, Ki and strength in my right arm but...

"Crack" My bones and muscles were pulverized not by my opponent but by my own technique.

[Moron, you fucking moron! You cannot use Four Symbols style under 50%!]

Strangely the pain it caused cleared my mind, a question raised to my head: what am I doing? The fake Fate was above the unconscious red girl and the dog, he raised his hand holding a card... I should have concentrated on saving the knights, protecting Hayate now I can say it, he brought down his hand...

"I'm a failure." A blue flash and the two knights vanished I turned to Hayate, a black magic circle manifested itself under her feet. She screamed, it looked like her stomach was ripped and that we were smashing her heart from the inside, I couldn't save her I had the opportunity but I didn't do it.

A black pillar made of darkness swallowed Hayate and the whole building kicking me out of it.

So I lied destiny is unbeatable after all, I was falling without anything to stop me.

[Don't give up now other people still need you.]

Once the darkness dissipated I saw a tall woman, with white hair and strangely black wing standing in place of Hayate. I suddenly remarked Nanoha, holding a unconscious Fate in one of her arm, flying above the black angel.

[Go you can see they need your help.] I closed my eyes.

"50%"

[You're hopeless, here.]

Fangs spoured from my mouth, my eyes were now as red as those of the black angel and my hairs all gray.

"Diabolic Emission." Her voice was emotionless but I can tell the attack she is launching is powerful. Using _path 2 _I got between Nanoha who casted a shield and the colossal beam of concentrated darkness. I tried to block it with my hands, they were nearly ripped and my back was pressing against Nanoha's shield. Hopefully I was healing and my hands were renforced but at the end of the attack my whole arms were a mess, homewhere still usable since I will recover in minutes.

"Ryou-kun!

-I'm okay, for now lets reply."

XXXX

We putted some distance between the woman and us sadly I can't us instant movement while carrying someone but we're safe.

"What happened to Fate?

-The two masked man ambushed us while we were busy fighting the knights, after immobilizing us they stole Fate Linker Core and putted us in a crystal cage.

-Those bastard.

-Nanoha.

-Fate.

-Yuuno-kun, Arf-san"

[Tsukiyo, if you don't worry for yourself no one will.]

A strong wind quickly followed.

"It's like last time. A barrier that keep us trapped within!

-Chrono is searching for a way to settle this. Backup is also on way, but there's still some time until they arrive.

-I'm sure Chrono will succeed, but we need help, Arf!" She stopped checking Fate and turned to me, I fought the urge to cry.

"I thinks I can restore Fate Linker Core but it's risky and I need time." She looked at Fate then to me.

"Do it, I'm sure she would ask for it." I silently nodded, then we all reported our attention to Nanoha, who was silently looking at the winged woman, with a pained look on her face.

"Nanoha...

-Everything will be alright." She nodded with a, now, determined face. At least if one person is positive it's good.

XXXX

On the tope of a batiment I landed gently the unconscious Fate.

"Sorry it will hurt." With the memory and the experience of Tsukiyo I can try something: the Ki and the mana when put together became uncontrollable because they try to swallow each other by generating more power until it explode. By forcing a certain amount of Ki in Fate body I can maybe force her magic to reactivate and rise or I can vaporize her.

I putted on hand on her forehead the other on her chest, Tsukiyo shut up, closing my eyes I slowly channelled the Ki bit by bit .

"Uaarg!

-Please bear it, we need your help." We were soon engulfed in a yellow sphere, I was pushed back by an explosion, Fate is... "Finally you're awake."

"Let's go our friends need us." She presented on hand, to me in order to help me stand up, together with everyone we will win.

XXXX

I like when a plan go smoothly...Why does it never happen? Without much effort the fallen angel destroyed both Yuuno and Arf binds, parried both Nanoha and Fate blast, evaded my sneak attack, I don't know how and counterattacked with what she called bloody daggers and I have tried Tsukiyo it isn't blood I can't eat it since it explode. But of course I'm very calms outside.

"I summon the light of destruction down upon my prisoner..." The same magic cercle used by Nanoha formed before her, pink lights gathering into it.

"It couldn't be...

-That's..." It's what? seriously how I'm I supposed to counter it if I don't even know what it's?

"Stars gather...and become the light which pierce everything.

-Starlight...Breaker?

-Good now I know the name of the spell and is it that bad?" I said with a straight face, Nanoha answered me.

"It..it's my strongest spell." Okay so we are doomed. The ball of light began to increase in size dangerously.

"Better to flee now." Fate took Nanoha and quickly distanced the angel, Arf and Yuuno fled the other side and I myself used repeatedly instant movements in order to get away, while tracking the girls with upgraded eyes.

[Hey, I sense other people a little futhrer, you know just in case you don't want civilian to be vaporized.] I looked in the direction Tsukiyo indicated and I saw both Suzuka and Alisa standing in the middle of the street. Suddenly Fate and Nanoha landed not too fare away from them.

[look like it's the end of their little secret, they will soon become super star of their own franchise, which name do you suggest for the first anime?]

"Shut up, not the time."

[I prefer something with _magical girl_ in.]

I need to catch up with them, the attack is nearly finished they won't have the time to move. I wasn't aware how right I was, the angel landed the attack immediately, a humongous pink explosion was engulfing the city, dangerously closing up with the girls. _Instant movement path 3: eyed move:_ it teleport me were I look but completely crush my legs immobilizing me for some time. I got between the girls, her I come, since I'm bleeding a lote...

" _Demon styles:bloody demon:shield." _The blood spouring from my legs gathered before me creating a huge red wall. The explosion crashed against this bloody shield, the scene was looking like a pink apocalypse. I don't know how longe it lasted but for me it was like 12 hours. The wall was cracking, I'm done for, luckily the explosion ended once the wall was crushed and evaporated. My vision was blurry, I was completely healed but really worn out by the use of _demon styles:_ it is using the the natural Shapeshifting ability of the vampire with Ki, it has a percentage of success similar than my current vampire state.

The other were speaking but my ear-drum were mostly ripped and hadn't regenerated yet. I just saw Suzuka and Arisa vanished, I think they're safe now.

"Ryou-kun..." I was hearing again

"Don't worry I can't die like this, I'm the immortal Dracula, after all." They didn't seemed convinced.

"Yuuno and Arf will protect the two of them.

-Okay that's good." It wasn't, we need help and I'm feed up of not being able to use telepathy, what if they speak about me?

Now both Nanoha and Fate closed theirs eyes in order to speak with I don't know who. I stayed here in silence. I looked at the angel, she was speaking reinforcing my ears I managed to hear her.

"...My master is in an eternal slumber within her gentle dreams. And those two who stole her precious knights...eternal darkness." And for the unlucky bystander too, I suppose.

"Book of darkness-san!" Finally they speak normally again.

"So...you also call me by that name." Such a sad face it reminds me of...

_Crack_ I was cute in my thinking by the same tentacle monster I fought in the desert grabbing me and the girls.

"But that is fine..." The tentacle were strengthening theirs grape. "I'm only here to grant my mistress' wish.

-Only grant her wish ? Will Hayate really be happy if grant this wish? Keeping your heart locked and being nothing but a tool to grant your mistress' wish, with no feeling of your own are you really okay with that?" I didn't followed the rest of the dialogue between the three, I'm an outsider after all, they spoke about the fact that the Book looked is very sad and certainly have a heart, Fate pulverized the monster in a yellow flash making her Barrier Jacket lighter. And pillars of flame began to erupt from the ground.

"That was fast I've already started to break apart soon I will lose consciousness once that happen, I will go berserk.

-Then do, your really starting to piss me of, tss I have said, I don't know if you have heard and I don't care, I will ripe this book into piece so I will do, those girls tried the soft way, it didn't worked, so I will simply beat you down save Hayate and tear this book apart. You're a useless toy after all? You won't grant the wish of your mistress no matter what, what she want is to be able to smile with her friends, to walk, to live... as longe as you exists this will not happen. So as her last knight, self proclaimed, I will crush you, angel-san." She merely raised her eyebrows my two friends were looking at me like I was a stranger and Tsukiyo, like me was smiling coldly.

"_Bloody Dagger." _The same spell red daggers were encircling use." Sink into the darkness."

-Don't screw with me..._explosive punch." _The explosion I created around use blowed the dagger away. "I already live in the darkness." Actually I didn't wanted to kill her just confuse her a little by posing like a total monster. But something I hadn't expected happened , Fate totally lost her cool and charged at the book who, despite the speed of the attack easily blocked the attack and...

"Fate-chan!

-No, it can't be..." ...She vanished she just vanished, my emotion were a mess.

"Everything will fall into a tranquil slumber.

-Don't count on it! I will make every reality or dreams you make a total nightmare, plus a vampire never sleep in the darkness, you shitty angel!" I charged, jumped and spined delivering multiple blow while doing so, the angel disappeared from my sight, repaired behind me and punched me in the cheeks. I was able to lande on my feet, shit she is good in close combat too, really bad. I looked over Nanoha she was still in shock. "Give back Fate and Hayate, now!

-My mistress and this girl will never awaken from theirs endless dreams. Dreams that lie between life and death...they are eternal." I send strength trough my legs and..._Bang_ something hard hit me on the head it was Raging Heart, Nanoha didn't looked at me.

"Nothing is eternal, Everyone change they have to! I have to...and so do you!" She was addressing the angel, I got next to my courageous friend, smiled at her, she smiled back then we got in battle stance.

The strategy was simple me: close combat, Nanoha: longe-range even that is complicated.

We were above the water I tried to use my _crescent moon style_ in order to take advantage but despite the speed of my blow I wasn't able to scratch my opponent, irritated I slashed in spiral pattern, she raised a shield then punched me in the stomach sending me under water. Nanoha quickly followed, using _golden cube _I used the water to push us out, she was floating and I was on a hug water pillar.

"Nanoha, I will try to buy you time, think of a way to win.

-B-but...

-Listen you're human, even with Raging Heart there is a limit to how much strain your body can bear, I'm a vampire an immortal being, just concentrate and give your best shot you know Star-something." She nodded worried, I smiled and created a huge wave of water in order to propels myself. I projected some water sphere at the angel, then while the wave continued I got behind her with _instant movement, _she destroyed the wave with one bloody dagger then turned to me welcoming me with a black magical punch, I clashed with the _slayer punch_ The impact sent both of use away, I need to stay close otherwise...too late she fired, black spheres were dangerously closing the distance. I can try the _Four Symbols style_:

"_Fury of the earth dragon" _I used only one leg to propels myself, the other was ahead in order to destroy the projectiles, I used so much Ki it leaked from my body via wounds opening, the Ki took the shape of a roaring dragon. It clashed with the magic, no it devoured it and imploded. She blocked the deflagration with her shield, good, solidifying the air, I kicked it with my standing feet while backfliping and kicked twelve time with my oder feet breaking her shield, then before finishing the backflip I re solidified the air assaulting again with 5 axe-kick, she protected herself with her arm blocking most of the attack. Her face remained as emotionless as before, thus I'm unable to tell if it had any strong effect.

"You two should also go to sleep.

-I will eventually." Nanoha answered, I hope she has a plan. "But not right now! Right now, I'm going to save Hayate-chan and Fate-chan! And you as well!" Like she can befriend her after beating her, that's insane, but well let's go with it.

"As for me vampire only sleep the during the daytime, by the way sorry about what I had said..." I heard the sound of cartridge being consumed.

"Raging Heart! Excelion Mode!" I rushed to Nanoha side, she is crazy? In her current stat it...

"Stop it immediately! don't do it!" Too late.

"Drive." Raging Heart reshaped itself as a huge lance, again I failed because I'm too weak.

"Ryou-kun...I...

-We'll speak about it after we won, if you want.

-Right we'll end both this repeating sadness and this bad dream. together."

[Don't forget me.] She can't see you dumbass.

We faced the angel, I heard something.

"_**Photon Lancer, Genocide Shift**__."_ Countless yellow orbs materialized, identified Fate spell, she fired it, I got between Nanoha and the attack, the strain of the drive is already hard enough.

"_Caring turtle." _Waving my hands in a circular fashion the Ki spoured from my wounds again creating a red dome, the photon lances exploded at the impact, homewhere they didn't passed through it.

Nanoha and I readied ourself as the angel did the same, the three light clashed against each other.

The clash lasted an instant countless hit were exchanged but we were quickly pushed back. Nanoha pointed Raging Heart at our invincible opponent.

"You actually think a bombardment attack I know will hit me?" Well Kyouya alway beat me with the same move so... I think she can do it.

"I'll defeat you! Raging Heart is giving me all of its power! With it's life and heart on the line, it's answering my plea!" Like you and... what the device is alive? Cartridge used, wing deployed themself from the lance head, a magical blade formed at the tip and some complicated word were used.

[A charging assault, so cool.] I entered Nanoha magic circle and installed my hand over those of Nanoha.

"We'll go together, after all I'm pretty strong in brute strength." Ki unusable but some inhuman strength is alway welcome. She nodded smiled to me, I'm blind now, and we charged together.

We crashed against a black barrier sparks were flying everywhere, I didn't know magic could make sparks like metal, I will sleep less dumb. Oh, and my arms were teared apart by the impact, I didn't lost grip though.

"Reach her!" The pink blade pierced the barrier.

"Break..." Oh, I see very clever, apparently angel-san too understood given the look on her face.

"...Shoot!" A pretty nice firework engulfed all of use, I shielded Nanoha with my body as much as I could. She was alright and I was regenerating.

"Are you...

-It's okay, it's okay, don't worry."

[Hey, look mister it's okay.] Above us was the angel unscathed, okay I wasn't expecting to win in on hit but after all this hard work it's unfair.

[I propose 100%, kay?] It's our only option if this go on Nanoha will...! Something strange was happening, cracking sound echoed and it wasn't my bones. Nanoha seemed surprised don't tell me it's again... mental talk, tsssch. Let's wait.

"...I don't care what you do, but hit that girl with as much magical damage as you can!" Oh, it's Yuuno, magical damage not for me...still dizzy. "All of your power don't hold back!

-Just what I expected, Yuuno-kun! Easy to understand." Just what I expected Nanoha-chan, you're scary as hell. Arf and Yuuno were binding the tentacles, I would help but I'm not sure my regenerative power would save me.

"...Break shoot." And everything became pink. Once it cleared...

"Fate!" The blonde girl was holding a huge sword with a yellow blade, I think it's her full drive, you was right Tsukiyo they never listen. Oh, an Earthquack.

"Everyone, be carefull the reaction coming from the book of darkness haven't faded yet." Seriously, it's anoying me. A hugh black sphere was slowly expanding with tentacles all over."Everyone, that black mass beneath is where it'll start going berserk! Until Chrono-kun arrives, don't recklessly approach it!" I wonder who would...

[Can't you come a little bite closer, I can't see a thing.] I said nothing.

Woosh, a blinding white pillar surfaced near the black sphere, once it dissipated a little white sphere surfaced at the center of a magical cercle surrounded by...

"Vita-chan!

-Signum!" And the two other.

"We are the guarding knights who gather before our mistress, she of the night sky.

-As long as our mistress exists, our souls will never extinguish.

-As long as we have life in our bodies, we will stand by each other.

-We will alway exist before our mistress Queen of the Night Sky, Yagami Hayate." It's kinda...

[So cool, awesome, hey dumbass I want something as badass to introduce us, let's do the same!] It isn't so easy to find an introduction speech so cool, so forget it.

The white sphere broke, Hayate was standing here, with a staff and apparently a magical outfit. She said something and...

"Reinforce, Set up!" Her hairs changed to blond, her eyes were now Azure, she got a new white hat and the same paire of black wing as the angel before.

Nanoha, Fate and I approached the knights, while Vita was crying in Hayate arms.

"Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan, Ryou-kun, I'm really sorry. My children have caused you so much trouble.

-Not at all.

-It's fine.

-..." I stayed stunned, she said children!

[It's a metaphor, got it.] Oh, I prefer this.

-Sorry about this ...I'm going to have to rain down this parade, but... I'm officer Chrono Harlaown from the Time-Space Administration Bureau. We don't have much time so keep the explanation to a minimum." Good thing since generally I don't listen.

Okay we have two plan to stop the program defence and both are bad and one involve blowing Hayate house, good, why does plan always mess up. So we must think of something, maybe Tsukiyo...

[Blow away,blow away, blow everything away, yeah. .] Better forget it.

"Can the Arc-en-ciel be fired anywhere." Oh, they have an idea cool, I hope I understand.

"Anywhere? Like where?"

[In the past of course.] Just ignore her.

"Where the Asura is right now!

-In orbit...in outer space!

-You better not underestimate the technology of the Administration Bureau! Of course we can fire it up here! In outer space, or anywhere else for that matter!" Just say, yes it's enough.

"Hey just wait a sec, you guys..." Whoa, Chrono surprised it's a first and I don't have any camera. "Y-You couldn't be planning to...

-Yep." Again I'm lost, well let's just take the flow.

XXX

Okay let's resume we're going to beat the crape out of the Defence Program, the rest doesn't concern me so, I skipped it.

"If everything goes according to plan, this will be the best possible method." For some reason I'm not reassured, first because plans never work and two...why is there two dogs? I'm avoiding them and hiding behind the other, that's pretty lame.

"Two minutes until it goes berserk!" I feel like my first day at school except the fate of the world is on the line. Hayate asked Shamal (the green woman) to heal Nanoha and Fate wounds, sure magic is handy it's faster than my regeneration.

"Ryou-kun...

-Don't worry Hayate-chan, I'm a vampire so I heal pretty quickly.

-Oh, so that's how you can do inhuman feat despite not having a Linker Core.

-Yeah, but we speak later, okay Shamal-san." She nodded, we will end this, I'm not alone.

Something happened.

"It's beginning." Scared, scared, scared.

[After that what about a date with your harem.] Tsukiyo...that's a wonderful idea.

The black sphere dissipated itself letting place to a... a what? Seriously what's that thing?

[Did you took drugs or what.] Oh, it doesn't matter we just destroy it.

"Chain bind!

-Struggle Bind!" Both Arf and Yuuno ripped the tentacles things in front of the creature with some magical chains.

"Restriction, Steel Yoke!" The blue wolf using a magical white whip cleaned the zone of the remaining tentacles.

"Your timing better match mine. Takamachi Nanoha!

-You too Vita-chan."

[Time _for the hit before ask girls_, team.]

"I'm Vita, the Iron Hammer Knight, with the Iron Count, Graf Eisen!" I'm very happy of not having fought her she is fearsome, dangerous and amazing. Seriously she simply smashed the barrier with a hammer even huger than the monster we're fighting.

[This is the power of courage and hammers.]

"Takamachi Nanoha and Raging Heart Excelion, on our way! **_Excelion Buster!_**" Four pink laser rotating beams destroyed the second barrier I expected no less for a one girl army.

"Next are Signum and Testarossa-san!"

[The silent and dark swordwoman, epic.] I was thinking that if she could the ghost would eat popcorn.

"The Sword Knight, Signum, I'm the soul and the fiery demonic sword is Levantine! By combining the sheath with the sword, its other form becomes visible." A bow well that's pretty unexpected, seriously I expected something, a little more impressive. I quickly raveled those thoughts an arrow formed from no were, fire was dancing around her, the arrow absorbed some energies becoming all purple, once fired it exploded with the third barrier.

"Fate Testarossa and Bardich going now!" She waved her giant yellow sword, it was like she could cut even space with it, a purple thunder hit the tip of the blade. "Strike through it, **_Thunder Blade!_**" The blade became longerf destroying yet another barrier and cut one of the abomination arm, well I'm not sure it's the arm.

A bunch of new tentacles raised from the sea theire shape is different, more like canon...oh, there are canon since they're charging a counterattack.

"I'm the Shielding Guardian Beast, Zafira! I won't let you fire anything!" He made white spike that destroyed every canon and he nearly didn't moved! I knowed dogs are very dangerous.

_"_Hayate-chan!" Finally I will have the chance to see our new magical girl in action, is she strong? She recited an incantation and immediately afterward the monstrous thing was pierced by lot of white spear and he was turning into stone. Okay so basically Hayate can kill you in one hit, it's good to know.

Oh, oh it wasn't planed that , the monstrous statue was crumbling and something even worse and ugly was forming.

"What is that thing?

-It's certainly turning into something incredible...

-As I thought average attacks like these won't work, it'll just regenerate where the damage was inflicted!" Next time tell us before or maybe I didn't hear her.

"Monster and regeneration are my speciality, Chrono-kun I go, just immobilize him after my attack who by the way are far from average.

-Roger that, do your best! Together we will win!"

Using _instant movement _I got right in face of the ugly thing, longe-range attack isn't my speciality.

[Time to introduce, ourself, Tsukiyo the vampire Queen...]

"Ryouichi Kagayaki, on the move!" We executed some ridicule Sentai pose before starting the attack"_Devil Four Symbole: Hiden fifth." _My eyes turned into a bright red without anything else, claw were growing from my fingers, the Ki bursted again from my wounds forming the scale of a red snake: the symbol of the void. After one seconde I was behind the monstrous thing out of his reach with 32 attack already finished, combination of the snake and my claws, the enemy was torn apart immobilized.

"Chrono-kun, go." He had already finished his incantation , the entire sea was frozen.

**_"_**_**Eternal Coffin**__."_ The monster was now a huge ice statue.

[That's a serious power up.]

"Let's do our thing now, Fate-chan, Hayate-chan!" This is, of course blowing everything to dust with theris most powerful attack.

Thunder, pink stars and white energies were gathering. Let's say we don't see an attack of this level every day, normally not only one.

[They want to destroy the earth with it or what?] And the explosion is quite pretty as well, a rainbow colored pillar, so cool, definitely they are invincible. Since I didn't followed the part of the plan that didn't include me, I don't really know what they did but we won, since Amy said it, and the fight was mostly spamming the darkness creature with our most powerful attacks, oh, it's starting snowing, I love snow.

"Hayate-san!" No that can't be not now that everything is over, why? Why did she collapsed now? Dammit!

XXXX

"Shit I'm late, just at the worst time!"

[ Your presence will not change anything, it's the only option.]

"Shut up, just be quiet...no finally speak as much you want, sorry." While crying I was running to the meeting point, where everyone will watch Reinforce, the administration something of the book of darkness...the black angel, vanish. It's unfair, enough of those bullshit, new defence program, it's dangerous for Hayate health, screw that, she will be sad. Since I'm here I will make the difference, change the destiny protect everyone and if I must lost that in exchange so be it.

[I see, your going to do that...you remenber what miko-brat told you before your left?]

"The fact that we are born is the proof our live has a meaning, no one should think of ending his own life since they will never know if they played they part. I want you to make people realize how amazing they are like you did with Kuon-san, so like this they will face tomorrow with a smile and believe in the future." Even now it guide me. "Let's go Tsukiyo we'll end this like we want it to end."

[I will give them theirs happy ending, it will be my Christmas present, don't forget mine.]

"I swear it."

XXX

I arrived at the hill were the ceremony was already taking place, I was hiding behind trees. The first thing I heard was...

"Reinforce! Everyone!" Hayate as come this fare alone, in her wheelchair? Amazing. She was begging Reinforce to stay, but this stupid tome wasn't listening despite Hayate begging. Enough, enough, too much to bear. Hayate nearly felt on the cold snow, she tripped with her wheelchair, I said nearly because I caught her.

"Ryou-kun?

-Really your not inviting me to join the party?..." I gently landed Hayate on the, now, readjusted wheelchair. "You stupid book!"

With blinding speed I landed a punch on Reiforce left cheek, payback for last time. Now I was on the center of the magic circle formed by Nanoha, Fate and the Knights, who looked at me horrified, good, did they catch it, I'm a monster. "_Overblow." _I destroyed this magic circle and send everyone fly. A single dagger gazed my face, the book was facing me with the same sad expression she alway have, I will make her smile even if she hate me.

"Are you, made, why did you do this?

-She was crying that's all.

-You can't change fate, I must vanish otherwise she will never smile again.

-Don't talk to me like that, stupid book, I won't let you do this, I have a solution, I beat you so hard you will value your life more." I can't beat her in my current state, she is too strong and has dozens of spells, but ... "And you know what? During our first fight I was using half my full power but now..."

[Goodbye, save her... here's everything we have.]

"It's 100%!" My hair turned shining silver, my eyes gems purple like, two bat like wings growed from my back, my fangs were even longer and visible even with my mouth closed, and Tsukiyo vanished forever. Blood flowed nonstop from my new eyes. "I'm sure you was expecting me to lost quickly, sorry, the vampire who attacked me was one of the rare dark monarch those who receive a nickname among theirs kinds and are feared by every Youkai..." The memory of Tsukiyo flowed into me everything became clear, my fear of dog, my death and her existence but it's not the moment to worry about that.

"...In his name I will bear the name of _Purple eyed monarch: monster of the bloody crimson night. _Now dear Reinforce let's start." I landed a punch who speed was comparable to Fate projectiles, I need to test my strength. With my new wings giving me additional speed I followed Reinforce in the sky who escaped my assault. "Coward, you damn coward you're really thinking it's so easy? _Devil Four symbols style: werwolf!" _Left hand muted itself into dark mist before exploding into fourteen purple-black hellish dog. She tried to blast them but they avoided her magical attacks and came straight at her, she's handicapped, even I, right now, don't stand a chance but she can't risk to harm the other. She punched through the dog and charged at me.

" It's the only solution. You want your friends to die that badly?

-Ask them..." I blocked her punch with my own and turned to the paralyzed Nanoha and Fate. "... I wonder who told me we're strong we won't accept your sacrifice blablabla. _Selfish turtle!_" A giganstesque spiked turtle formed from my wings, she rotated wounding the book reapetly. She backed and launched a purple magical beam, I hardly evaded.

"I'm not human!

- Like me, we're the same, we'll vanish together or not, that's all. N_ightmare phoenix."_ A monstrous phoenix with 3 paire wing and scale in place of feathers, striked the book in a cross shaped style. She barely escaped it but was wounded at her left side

"I don't want to cause anymore destruction, I must atone for my sin! Can't you understand that!" She was crying.

"No I can't I'm a moron unable to understand those kind of things, I settle everything by fighting, homwhere I'm sure of one thing: Hayate is crying, you too, the knights, Fate and Nanoha look so sad, so it's not the best solution. If something bad happen it will be my fault since I stopped you..." I grabbed her to the collar and pined her to the ground, the strength I was exerting was keeping her from moving, but I made sure she could still speak. ".. this is running away, dying is so easy right? have the courage to face the future, you have so much to gain, to give, so please even if it's laughable, meaningless or dangerous stay at Hayate side until the true end. Live fully, be it one more minute or one more seconde."

-He's right Reinforce, I promised to save you, you won't be saved if you give up, you're not alone anymore, if you're love toward Hayate is as deep as you said then stay, please." Nanoha...

"I won't let any case involving lost logia end with a tragedy, believe in us and in the future." Fate...

"We're all part of the Yagamie family, we'll alway be together to support our mistress." The knights...

She looked at them surprised, then at me, I expected a counterattack but...

"So be it." I left her go Hayate jumped in her arms crying, and she is in a wheelchair that's crazy.

"Bad tome, bad tome. Don't scare me like that again, listen to your mistress from now on."

Hehehe, I did it I... ugh! My head.

"Ryou-kun we're sorry.

-Don't worry Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan...

-You're right no matter what happen we will face it, so no one would have to be sad.

-Better late than never.

-Ryou-kun!" Hayate hit me in the head with her tiny fist. "Why?... thanks... _sniff..._thanks a lot but..._sniff..._ why did you?..." Everyone curiously looked like they were about to cry.

"What I have something on the... oh yeah...I'm a monster now, it's cool." The three nuclear girls gave me the scariest glare of my life. "Or not...But I never said I'll stay like that.

-What!

-Ouch my ears. Well, it's a bite complicated but to resume, if I don't drink bloods the effect will wear of and I will become human again after one year approximately." It was a lie, after a year I just plan to leave forever and to travel around the earth.

"S-so...you didn't sacrified yourself?

-Well once it wear of I will be a helpless boy with no power, nor magic, a completely useless human.

-You did enough, you deserve to take a rest. Thank you again, to have protected my family and our happiness.

-You're welcome, since it's over I will go see my master and her friend.

-You're not staying?

-Sorry Fate-chan I have things to fixe and I need to prepare myself for what come next." Everyone nodded seriously I exchanged some last words with everyone: Nanoha said next time she would like to spare with me great and Fate want me to train her, double great. After some evasive answer I told them to go easy, take time to rest and to look after each other and to not kill a friend while I'm out, I only thought the last part through.

The knights thanked me warmly, I was feeling uneasy around them, due to the fact that it was the girls who did the most but primary because yesterday we were deadly enemies, Signum and Vita want to settle the score with me one day. (Can't I have normal friendships that don't involve having my ass kicked?). Reinforce said she will train Hayate, she also told me to come see her if I have some troubles one day. And Hayate said that when I come back she would be stronger and would protect me next time. I smiled and took my leave flying.

Finally it's over and I... I did something horrible, I can't keep this fake smile, nor hold my tears up. I need to see my family the people with who I'm happy, to clear my past, after that I will keep fighting with your power, but really I'm really, really sorry Tsukiyo it's all my fault and I should have told you that sooner.

**Author note: How was it? I'm wondering what do you think of Ryouichi and of Tsukiyo and her disapearance?**

**Tsukiyo will not appear anymore in the main story, but she will be the focus of the next chapter who is a prequel of sort. Not before the holidays, I have exams. You can ask me question or tell me how you think it will go, I will answer, no spoil. See ya.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author note: I'm back and I've made a huge success at my exams and now I'm tired but finally free yeah! This chapter like I said focus on Tsukiyo so no Nanoha, I mad this chapter because it allow me to avoid summing up the past of the OC's and thus breaking the rhythm. You can pass but I thinks it'll help understand the change in Ryouichi personality that'll happen in the BoA arc, in this story there is 3 point of views:Tsukiyo, Ryouichi and the third.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Nanoha or Triangle Heart franchise.  
><strong>

**Enough talk enjoy.  
><strong>

**Chapter 6:Theirs Story  
><strong>

How much time has passed since I've started watching animes and playing video games? I think it's close to when I've corrected this stupid Bureau clerk and left him for death, maybe 40 years and I still don't know how to speak Japanese! Dammit! stupid language, too much complicated. Okay I've spend less than 10 years in Japan but how can a genius like, me the great _Purple eyed monarch: monster of the bloody crimson night, _be unable to learn that? It's not like I need it since with my powers I can understand anything when it come of living things but how am I supposed to understand the animes and video games?It's a torture, it's better to die right now, I'm sad because this world will loss a great treasure "sniff".

I was heading in direction to the church where one of my friend live, sealed in the body of a fox, okay it doesn't make much sense but my whole life is pretty much craziness after craziness, let's resume it: I'm a pirate from another world who fled because I was purchased by some worlds police organization, I ended on Earth a century ago, I was bitten by what they call vampire and became one myself. Whoa I don't know what the god who wrote my life take but it's very strong. Once on Japan I made a friend in the form of a 500 year old kitsune Kuon, who went crazy, and was sealed by the Kanzaki, a family of monster hunter. But right now I need to speak with her.

XXXX

So I'm here finally...

"Hey, kendo-brat guess who it's

-Judging by the way of speaking it must be the _Purple eyed _vampire." A serious looking teenage girl came out of the mansion, she has longe blue hairs, balancing freely in the wind.

"Tsukiyo-sama is enough or god but knowing you..."

"And why are you here vampire."

"I could ask the same weren't you in this woman dormitory being all lovey dovey with the janitor."

"S-s-shut up or I cut you in two plus it was some years ago." She was holding a legendary weapon inherited from her family, it has the form of a regular katana but for someone like me it's easy to feel the aura emaning from it.

"You're welcome to try, actually I wanted to speak with Kuon about something."

"She is playing with Nami ."

"Okay I have time to see how he's doing."

" Your future subordinate, the one you meet in England?"

"Yeah the brat who gave me a new reason to live and call him my successor instead."

XXXX

My vision of time differ from a normal person so I can't say when it happened but I can say where and how.

I was really depressed by my immorality when it happened, really we should warn the people that it's lethally boring to live forever and while I was wandering without a goal, I passed in front of a party, I was thinking "great I can eat for free and look there is cake." So using my power I infiltrated the party and helped myself. Homewhere I wasn't expecting a terrorist attack. If I remember clearly, a little child was giving a teddy bear to an old guy then it exploded, thank to me no one was hurt, with my vampire power I was able to shield everyone and above all the cake, the people just happened to be here, meanwhile the old guy japanese body guard pursued the bomber and cornered him, they fought each other, the body guard, using a two sword style, gaining the upper hand, then it happened: a little boy who followed a dog arrived at the scene, the terrorist grabbed him and used him to shield himself. I only saw the boy being impaled while being held, with the dog barking. After that I lost it, I understand death and all but no matter what I can't bear watching children dying, a longe live is boring homewhere a young child bear hopes and dreams even while living fully his live it's not sure he can reach all of his goal but those two man just wasted the live of someone who could accomplish great things, it's unforgivable! I got in a rage everything got red, I cut in half vertically the terrorist then confronted the swordsman, he wasn't at fault but I was completely blinded by rage, it tend to happen as a vampire. The man was stronger than expected he was able to keep up with me, he was human I'm sure but he had great speed and had been well trained, he was capable of inhuman feats like running on walls, it ended when we critically wounded each other in the chest but I won, as a vampire I have a strong healing factor, homewhere the hit helped me come back to my senses, the man wasn't a bad person I sincerely regret what I did. I got near the boy he was still alive but didn't have much times I quickly made him drink my blood, transforming someone into a vampire is not easy: first he must drink vampire blood and then be lucky or unlucky, depending of the perspective, since the organism will try to reject the blood, in my case I was lucky enough, it worked for the boy since he was very young, I gave him 3 years, his organism will adapt and will delay the transformation. That's why I headed to Japan to keep an eye on him for when he will change. Oh and I transported the body guard to a nearby hospital and helped things goes faster, dunno what happened to him after.

XXXX

Using my power it's pretty simple to track the boy, he has my blood after all, I got a little above his house, it isn't the first time I came, he is a only child born from a young couple by accident, he is a little taller than most boy with the same ages and if I'm not mistaking tomorrow should be his first school day but apparently he will need to report that.

"Please Ryouichi what's happening? Come back it's not safe outside for a child!" The woman shooting was his mother, the little boy was walking with a empty expression looking around him, shit, shit and shit! His vampire blood has already awaken and taken over, he's searching me, his master. That's bad, very bad, in this state who know what he can do I need to find Kuon quickly. The best thing I can do is make him follow me to somewhere safe, the church is the best. He already noticed me good just need to lead him.

XXXX

Ugh, it's really not my day why are both his parents here? It's really making the whole mess even worst.

"You, what did you do to our son?"

"You never had a son." I think it's the only way, they will not be hurt too much if I brainwash them into believing they never had children. "And now go back to your house and watch cartoons." After a few minutes I was left alone with the boy, he's slime and has curly black hairs, he already spot two little fangs and dull red eyes characteristic of servant class vampire, he is staying here waiting for orders, tss my blood completely broke his mind I really need Kuon help. I made a servant before but he tried to kill me and to take my power since I'm still alive it's easy to deduct who is dead.

"So he is the boy."

"Yeah kendo brat, you can blame me if you want."

"I won't, you saved his life and I thinks you have something in your mind right." For answer I smiled, showing my fangs.

"Kaoru who is this boy and this woman?" A 13 years old miko with short brown hairs was standing a little further holding a fox in her arms.

"Aaah, finally not too late."

Ignoring the miko I closed the distance and extended my hands, she back stepped and turned hiding the fox, the boy moved he must have understood I wanted the fox, he nearly punched the girl but she avoided, after all she is a Kanzaki, the kendo brat dashed and was now keeping the boy at a bay with her sword, I commanded him to not move and Kaoru asked the miko to give me the fox. Once the fox in my hands I pressed my forehead against his, it's the only way to speak with Kuon.

I resumed the situation to her and she decided to go along my plan but it was hard to convince her, I had to play on the fact that the boy is no longer human and will not be anymore, she hate humans.

I putted the fox on the ground and bitted my index, Kaoru began to point her sword at me.

"What do you intend to do?"

"Summon Kuon to her true form, right now she is useless."

"I can't let you...ung...!" Reacting to the treat the boy attacked the sword woman, giving me enough time, I forced my blood in the fox mouth who soon was engulfed in a orange light once it dissipated we could watch his new form. Kuon was harboring the form of a woman of my age with orange hairs done in a ponytail with only a lock standing up in the middle, wearing a white and red kimono, distinctive trait? Don't know maybe her fox ears and 4 tails (It prove she still don't have her full strength), she is beautiful but less than me of course.

"Hello fox girl, had a good nape?"

"No time to joke, so this boy is the one you want me to take care of."

"Yep I need you to train both of us."

"Why do you want that?"

"f he don't know how to us his power when I restore his soul he will be a treat for the other plus he would be a easy target and I found it's funny raising a future super hero." She glared at us she has a voice full of hate that's sad but well considering she resent human for having killed her lover it's understandable, it's was hundreds of year ago homewhere, she really have a bad temper, must remember to not steal her food.

"I won't let you do as you please." This Kaoru is really troublesome I don't want anyone to die for the time being, I'm the good guy this time and it feel nice had I be it sooner I would not be here.

"Listen for now Kuon isn't a treat her power is greatly diminished by the curse I could easily subdue her and..."

"Be quiet! I don't trust you either." What I'm supposed to do? She is immune to brainwash thank to her spiritual power, a fight is really...

"Wait Kaoru, they just want to help this little boy."

"Nami don't..."

"Kuon is a friend too I will watch after them please just trust me." Generally this kind of speech work just well, the samurai girl took a big sigh then sheathed her sword and began to leave, she only told us those words.

"If anything happen to her I will track each one of you and kill you." She really is a friendly person, who put smile everywhere she pass.

XXXX

So we began to train, due to ours natures we could train for days without break, the boy wasn't complaining, since he can't even think for the time being.

Kuon teached both of us the youkai martial arts but a facet different for each of us, as I asked her, actually we want the boy to be able to face any situations so we're heading into making him a Jack-of-all state like we say in video games, he will learn a lot of different styles each independent but will be unable to perform the most advanced moves, we just teach him the basic who can be quickly assimilated, in roughly 6 years, and we divide the training between me and him, to learn the strongest it can take 100 just for one style by being alone and most youkai only use one style, he will just be able to fully assimilate my style I think: the Four symbols style. concerning his aging, he will stile become older until he hit his 20 after that it's eternal youth.

Normally he will remember everything once his mind restored but since he his young I hope no after effect will last. I will give him back his humanity or at least 90% but he will still be able to access his vampire power if needed, only it's a one way road, but he must have the choice.

One funny thing is that the Miko-brat was speaking a lot with him, cheering him and doing other stuff a ideal big sister do, because real sister alway hit you, insult you and make you cry. It look like it has an effect on him since he seem to become very close to the miko and Kuon, keeping her company, like Miko-brat asked and I think I saw a little smile once. But more importantly I know japanese now! Yeah! I urged him to teach me and I teached him english the most beautiful and important language, okay maybe I'm exaggerating but just a little.

4 years passed and we are now resuming what we already learned, he showed his new way of moving via instant movements and I showed _the crescent moon style, _it's not the true name most of the technique have names way too much complicated I rename them when I can. Kuon mad a sign in order for me to come, she had lost 2 tails the effect of my blood is vanishing, I left the boy alone after telling him to continue his training.

"What is it Kuon?"

"He need to go."

"What already? His training is fare from completed."

"A big event will take place in Uminari City something that susceptible of affecting the world."

"Something where we need a super hero." I was smiling finally I will be free. "So we're gonna do that now."

"You said..."

"I know what I said you just have to take care of the rest and the most important thing is the heart. When is the big event?"

"Around christmas."

"So we got times, well you got time with Nami, to educate him properly." I turned toward the boy Nami was watching him and speaking to him. "Keep Nami away while we do that.

"We just do it during her school time." I silently nodded, finally it will end, I will give him one last order: to drink completely my blood it'll save him for sure and I will be freed from this immortality,I offer him what the other couldn't have,once in the afterlife I'll will bother non stop the god who created me, this boy will have all my power, part of my memories but most of the blood will be sealed by Kuon. So here we go I have no regret now I did everything I wanted, there is no good anime at the moment so it's the perfect time.

XXXX

Urgh I feel strange it's like countless needless where inserted inside my body. What happened? Blood the taste of the blood, did I...

[Really brat calm down, what with this look?] A young woman was smiling at me, she was floating and I could see what was behind, her a ghost?

"What...?"

[Speak with the thing with the two tails and you would have you answer.]

A strange girl taller than me was looking at me too she had fox ears and two tails am I dreaming? Moment shouldn't my parents...? No I won't see them again, I was...

"So little vampire boy how do you feel? Don't worry your memory will come back in time, we need to form you I'm Kuon your teacher." She was speaking without any emotion and was giving me a scary glare. I was gonna reply that I don't understand when...

"Kuon-san, Tsukiyo-san look I've found a lost puppy." Another teenage girl in school uniform this time, with short brown hairs was running holding a little dog. What is this feeling? Fear, yeah fear dogs are dangerous I will die if I'm too close. I reacted completely normally given the situation.

"Whaaaaaaaaaa!" I hide behind Kuon while crying.

[Great, my partner is a crybaby, pretty lame.] The school girl gave an interrogated look before letting the dog go, she came close to me and began to pate my head.

"Don't worry, your safe, I take care of you from now on, what is your name?" She was reassuring, as long as she is here everything will be okay. This gentle smile, I want it to alway be with me. I shyly answered.

"I'm Ryouichi can I call you Onee-chan?"

"Sure and I will answer every question."

"Then...why am I here and who is this strange ghost next to me."

"Ghost?" Bothe Nami and Kuon seemed surprised.

XXXX

"So Kuon what is happening to him?" The fox girl closed her eyes before answering.

"It's a human trouble." She paused looking at the sleeping boy. "The stress of realizing he had killed someone combined with the transformation mad him go insane, he is being delusional, the true Tsukiyo is dead what he see his a hallucination created by his mind and by Tsukiyo bloods who replicate her personality in order to protect him ." The human girl was now silently crying holding her mouth after a while she was able to ask:

"Can we help him? Is there anything we can do?" Kuon shook her head negatively.

"When he'll become a full fledged vampire he will be cured mentally and will realize the truth. Homewhere how he'll react after is unknown."

"It's so unfair he his so young why is it happening?"

"Destiny can be cruel."

"And his fear of dogs."

"Since before dying he last saw a dog he associate it with the concept of death." They both stayed silent a while, Nami was the first to speak.

"We must believe in him, I'm sure he will grow into a wonderful person.

"I will make him into one, it's what I promised to Tsukiyo after all."

**Author notes: Thanks for reading, next chapter will start the portable continuity my favorite continuity, this time Ryouichi will not be the main point of view, you'll understand why. So see you next chapter and thank to all of those who follow me.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Autor notes: So chapter 7, it focus on Fate, ah right this part of the story will follow a different character for each chapter, I thinks I'll use 3 different characters, Ryouichi being the last, originally I wanted to make a Ryouichi story route but it would've been too short. They're original events too and it didn't really follow the game story for the other characters route. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Nanoha franchise nor the Triangle heart one. **

**Anyway, enjoy.  
><strong>

**Chapter 7: **

Somewhere on Earth there was once a crisis, it was so great that even the safety of other worlds were threatened, homewher thanks to the efforts of young people the worst case scenario was avoided but this case, The Book of Darkness incident, isn't over yet. Because of the efforts of one silly boy, who wasn't satisfied by the turn of events, it didn't ended like it should have. So now, 6 months after the final battle against The Darkness of the Book of Darkness, a new battle is beginning, a battle between old and new foes, friends and monsters. The Battle of Aces shall now begin.

XXXX

Fate Testarossa, she look like any 9 yeared girls, she has golden hairs, done into two long ponytails and when someone look at her for the first time they can't help but shoot at how cute she is, a calm, kind and caring girl, homewhere she isn't like the others, she is a trained mage who fought, several time powerful enemies, she is one of the Aces.

After losing her entire family she is now proposed to be adopted into the Harlaown family but her own insecurity prevent her from accepting immediately, despite what her friends tell her she has hard time viewing herself as a her own person, it's due to her being a clone, a clone that her mother considered a failure.

She must prepare herself, with the other Aces she will face her biggest trial.

XXXX

In the sky, above a forest two lights clashed or actually finished theirs clash.

"Oh, oh it's my loss."

"Look like you need to fight seriously now."

"That's true but it's a well deserved victory Fate, you really improved your skills a lot."

"Thank, so Chrono ready for another round?"

"Wait, let me catch my breath, you didn't go easy with me." Fate had just ended one of her daily training with Chrono a enforcer of the TSAB and maybe her future brother in law.

They where cut short in theirs discussion by the alarm signaling an incoming message.

"Chrono-kun, Fate-chan, do you hear me?"

"Amy?"

"We hear you, what's up?"

"They are several area where a barriers seem to have been established, Nanoha-chan and Arf already left in order to see what's happening."

"That's...?"

"And they seem to have barriers close to your location too." It was Admiral Lindy mother of Chrono and the captain of the spaceship: Asura.

" Understood, Fate let's splits we could handle a greater area like this."

"I would like to check Arf and Nanoha safety first and help them."

"Okay."

"Be carfull you two, we don't know the strength of the enemy."

"Yes!"

"Yes! Oh and Amy try to contact Ryou-kun."

"Hum, it will be hard, he didn't left any trace nor did he said where he was going when he vanished, but I"ll try anyway."

"Ryou-kun..." He's a strange boy who gave up is humanity in order to protect the happiness of the whole Yagami family, he fought alongside Fate and Nanoha, homewhere Fate was never able to fully understand him despite all the training she did with him, he was alway quiet and was trying to take all the hardship for himself, it wasn't right, Fate wanted to show him that he isn't alone, he was a friend too, a friend who alway tried to support her, that's why she will be strong and protect the other too, so one day he won't need to worry about anyone.

XXXX

Fate arrived in an area completely black, the sky, the ground, it was raining too really a depressing sight. Despite the darkness she was able to see a immobile human figure floating . Once close enough she identified the figure as Hayate Yagami a friend of her and the last mistress of the Book of Darkness. But she was strange, it was unusual Fate couldn't tell exactly but the atmosphere around her was ominous.

"Fate-chan..."

"Hayate?" She was recognizing her at least but she still wasn't at ease. "Why are you here?" It was the only thing she could think why would Hayate be here? There was no reason, and why is she alone?

" Vita left, Signum and Shamal too even Zafira, they're all gone."

"That's..." Unbelievable, they would never leave Hayate on her own not after all that happened, were they forced to leave in order to protect her? It was mostly what happened last winter, but the girl with the hat had just forgotten someone. " What about Reinforce?"

"Reinforce? Who is it?" Is she serious? Fate remember clearly the crying face of Hayate when she though Reinforce would die, she cannot possibly forget her like this, in spite of that they live together, is it the doing of a spell?

"Reinforce! The will of Tome of the Night Sky." This the device Hayate us after disregarding the history of the Book of Darkness and Reinforce is part of it.

" Tome of the Night Sky? You mean the Book of Darkness."

"Fate-chan this is not Hayate-chan"

"Eh? Amy?What do you mean?"

"You remember 6 month ago on Christmas, Reinforce asked you and Nanoha-chan to send her away but Ryou-kun stopped you. Now what was fearing Reinforce is happening." Fate expected, in some way, that the defense program come back but in the form of her friends? How is it possible?

"How can you say something so horrible, I was thinking of you as a friend... I don't want to hear your justification, just disappear Fate-chan."

The fake Hayate waved her cross snapped staff at this instant a white Belkan magic circle manifested under her feet.

If this impostor was so similar to Hayate both in appearance and personality their is good chance she has the same skills, then Fate was sure that trying to match her power directly was a bad idea, the greatest weapon of Fate is her speed, Hayate has great power but she need time in order to complete her incantation, before that Fate will us a sneak attack and finish this in one hit.

Fate vanished from the fake Hayate sight and repaired right behind her with Bardiche in his Haken form, she hit the impostor hard sending her flying away, homewhere it wasn't a one hit kill she managed to block the attack with the book she was carrying.

"_**Haken Saber**." _The magic blade extending from the device detached itself rotating toward the winged girl, who protected herself with a shield, but before she could riposte Fate again dashed behind her preparing a stronger attack.

"Cartridge load." The compressed magical energy stored in the capsule strengthening greatly the magical blade, delivered the finishing blow, there was no resistance, the opponent couldn't do anything beside turn herself and scream in pain, the blade cut through her, homewhere there was no blood. Fate putt some distance between her and her opponent, surprised by this discovery.

"Ungh..." The impostor was holding her wounds with the hand holding the book, a strange noise resonated it was coming from her. "Why is it happening... why do you do something so horrible to us...?"

It look like this thing is based of the Hayate from the Book of Darkness incident, right now it was possible she was referring to the moment when the knights were killed, speciffecly when Hayate was forced to witness the murder of Vita.

"Um..." At least Fate could put her mind at ease, even if she wasn't the true Hayate it doesn't mean she has to suffer meaninglessly. " It's okay, Vita is find and she will soon come back to your side."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Really... sorry for what I did to you Hayate."

"No...I'm... reassured." The figure of the winged girl vanished like a glass being shattered with the same sound.

"Sorry Fate-san, it must not have been easy for you."

"No...admiral Lindy was it really...

"Forgive me...actually it's my fault."

"Reinforce!"

"The defence program of the Book of Darkness finished his regeneration, now he his sending fragment, taking the form and the personality of the mage who defeated him. Taking theirs power as well, they then go berserk unaware that they're dark fragment."

"That's..." Before she could finish she was interrupted by Amy.

"We must stop them, they really are dangerous, we will warn the other and ask them to dispose of those fragments."

"Sorry..." It was Reinforce again. "Had I been destroyed we wouldn't be in this situation."

"No it's okay, it was our choice plus Ryou-kun would've never let you die, we had no chance to convince him to begin with and we already defeated the Defense program once so we can do it again, we prepared ourselves, expecting his return, during those 6 months."

"Thanks, I will do my best on my side too, be carefull."

"Okay." Like this Fate headed toward her next opponent in hope to find her precious friends: Nanoha and Arf.

XXXX

Fate was now above the sea not too fare away from Uminary City, she was closer to Nanoha but at the moment an imposing figure was blocking her, a musculare dark skinned man with a tail and dog ears it was Zafira one of Hayate knights and the only familiar amongst them. But was it the real one?

"Zafira..."

"How do you know my name, who are you?" Judging from his reaction theirs was no doubts he was one of those fragments. "It doesn't matter I dispose of you right now!" Without any warning the wolfman charged delivering a powerful punch, Fate was able to avoid it by ascending in the sky, it was a wise move, the attack was magical too and when he punched three magical claws slashed where Fate was standing one seconde ago. He was dangerous if she remember right Arf fought him several times but never managed to win, she has no choice, she must use everything she have.

" Cartridge load." Direct attack would be suicidal one hit from Zafira would be fatal, it results from his incredible strength and her light barrier jacket. The best is to use longe range spells. "**_Plasma Lancer_**_**!**"_ 8 bolts of energy in the shape of arrowhead formed around Fate " Fire." The bolts headed toward the wolfman with great speed, without showing any sign of worry he created a barrier before him, Fate knew he would react like this, one of the strongest spell of Chrono didn't even scratched him. Her first shout created lot of smokes, taking advantage of that she positioned herself behind her opponent, casting another shooting spells. " _**Thunder Blade**"_ She created multiple blades made of lighting around herself, then launched them. The reaction of the fake Zafira was unexpected, he saw her before she had launched her attack but he couldn't stop her, his answer was to charge head up into the attack, it confused Fate for a moment, when he was about to collide with the blade he changed his position with his kick ahead, a magical enhanced propelled kick, like this he knocked out of his way every projectiles. The match wasn't in favor of Fate, her projectiles were useless and close combat too risked, she could fool him with her speed but won't be able to beat him, lastly she was really worried about both Nanoha and Arf it wasn't easing her concentration, without any option left, she decided to resort to the Zanber form of Bardiche, then Zafira suddenly stopped in his charge, he had been caught by behind by one of his hand, and the person responsible for this act was...

"Ryou-kun?

"Who are you and how..."

"Don't dare speak to me faker." Without letting the wolf finish his phrase the boy delivered a strong punch to the stomach making a huge explosion by impacting, Zafira was blow away, homewhere the wolf back flipped and charged again preparing a magical punch, he didn't got the time to deliver it.

"_**Plasma Smasher**" _Fate extending her free arm created a magical circle, then a powerful yellow beam erupted from it, hitting the fragment by behind, stopping and wounding him.

Sudenly lot of wounds began to open on Ryouichi body, it was like his body was under great pressure from the inside, like what happen with Soda, then a huge golden snake emerged created from the energy leaking from said wounds. " _Devil Four symbol: Hiden fifth"._ Then in the blink of an eye Ryouichi was behind the fragment without the snake, who had vanished.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaa!" The fragment screaming in pain shattered like the fake Hayate, Fate already saw once this attack but she couldn't figure how it worked because actually Ryouichi wasn't moving, he was somewhere then somewhere else with his attack already finished.

But right now what was bothering Fate was the calm the boy showed against his opponent, who was in some way a dog. Ryouichi was insanely afraid of everything who reminded him of a dog, no matter how small of harmless it was, she was aware of this more than the other since Arf, her familliare, was a wolf too, his first contact with her was a good proof, they've been several other incidents and Ryouichi had taken the habit of looking around the surrounding before speaking to Fate. But right now he had fighted and defeated Zafira without blinking. Was it because he knew it was a fragment or was he himself a fragment, Fate quickly chased this though of her head, he don't have any Linker Core. The only way to know it was to speak with him.

"Ryou-k..." Before she could finish he gave her a small cut at the cheek, Fate completely frost on place.

"You're bleeding? So you're the true Fate." He then began to turn his back in order to leave when...

"Wait, you know what's happening?"

"Reinforce-san told me and I already destroyed some of those faker."

"You weren't afraid? I mean Zafira..." He didn't really reacted.

"You can say that I'm cured or that I matured." Something wasn't right with him what happened during those 6 month? He reminded Fate of her own olde self, before she meet Nanoha. "I have some business I must take care of."

-"Wait, Nanoha-chan and..."

"Don't care." Fate was now holding Bardiche very close to the neck of the silver-haired boy.

"Who are you?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Even if you're not a fragment you're not the Ryou-kun we know and with who we're friend."

"What do you mean by friend? I never treated any of you the way I should have, I can't stop making mistake, that's irritating, the only thing I did was follow teaching, fake teaching." Fate was about to answer when the alarm resonated, the person who was speaking surprised her, making her lost her focus.

"Fate, do you hear me?"

"Arf!" Ryouichi taking advantage of the moment landed a back kick, no it wasn't a kick, he just landed his feet on Fate then something inside her exploded, before she could go back to her sense the boy was gone.

"Fate?"

"I'm fine don't worry, what about you?"

"It's okay Nanoha and I are waiting for you!"

"I'm glade! I'm coming at your sides!"

"Okay." First she needed to find Nanoha together they would be able to defeat the fragment and make Ryou-kun come back to his senses, he was an important friend and she was certain something was wrong, homewhere even if she want to help him they already have enough troubles with the Book of Darkness plus if their is one person who can save him it's Nanoha after all she was saved by her too.

"It's linked I don't now how but his behavior and the fragments are linked somehow, if we take care of the fragment then maybe he will come back to his usual self... but if it isn't the case then maybe I would need to fight him."

XXXX

It was night time in Uminari City, a boy with bat like wing was muttering something

"Finally I found her but I'm unable to finish her, I still lack practice."

"Ryou-kun!" The boy turned in the direction of the voice.

"You was following me? Well I should have know I can't escape you."

"I didn't know you were heading in the same direction, it's purely by coincidence if I've found you." He blinked several time, sighed and muttered something about his luck. Fate extended her arm in his direction, a faint smile on her face. " Please come with me, I'm sure we can help you, we truly see you as a friend."

"I know." Fate looked surprised, did she misunderstood. "I'm the bad one, I didn't behaved like a friend should have and I only fought because I was feeling forced to do it, I was told it was the best thing to do."

"You did choose to save Rein."

"Yeah and look were we are now the only choice I did was the worst, I will destroy all those impostor and vanish with them, I'm tired."

"Ryou...you're not alone I'll help you even if I must fight you." Fate assumed her battle stance, Ryouichi only waved his head before saying in the same dull tone.

"I'm ready, I don't belong to your world so I won't hold back." Two new paire of bat wing surfaced from his back. "It will help me match your speed, be carefull I'm stronger than what you can imagine." Strange generally he isn't so confident about his own abilities but this is not the time.

"Cartridge Load." She charged at the boy with blinding speed, homewhere as she was about to hit him with Bardiche the boy vanished, he reappeared above her preparing his punch, by reflex Fate created a shield in order to block the attack, she would even be able to riposte with her Plasma Smasher, but she was blow away, when the shield and the fist collided, the former exploded. It was one of the most dangerous skill of this vampire boy, he can make the magic go out of control. She still escaped the big of the explosion and retook control quickly

"**_Plasma Lancer!"_**She managed to shoot a single projectile who hit the boy right in the head, the explosion before affected him too and more than Fate, it gave her enough time to breath and to launch the next attack. He's fast he didn't lied but she can go even faster it's dangerous because one hit will mean her defeat, of course if she is hit. "**_Sonic Form."_**A bright light enveloped Fate once dissipated she appeared in a lighter Barrier Jacket, with yellow wings near her wrists and ankles. Using her new speed she charged at the boy with her device in haken form.

"_Selfish Turtle." _A black spiked turtle formed around Ryouichi just before Fate hit him, she anticipated this move and bypassed the turtle, she was already a little further preparing a shooting spell. She need to beat him so she will use her full power.

"Cartridge Load, **_Plasma Lancer **Phalanx Shift**." _ **Her first magical teacher taught her once a very strong spell the can defeat even the strongest shield now she will upgrade it with her new power and make him listen, that's the only thing she can do.

"You're really annoying Fate, no matter what you do it's too late I won't be myself anymore and you won't win." She wasn't listening anymore he was wrong, she will win no matter what.

Two things were of: first this spell take longe preparation but he didn't tried to stop her, and two he wasn't even trying to defend himself but it doesn't matter she cannot afford to loose "Fire" all the arrows like projectiles charged toward theirs target, some homewhere passed it while the other hit him. "Turn." all the mised shoot, changed theirs course and were now hitting the boy all around him. A true prison where he was hit endlessly. "Spark end_." _All remaining arrows combined into a big, long and sharp lance that Fate immediately threw toward the boy, he didn't evaded, he took every hits, all that was left was a smoke screen. Fate was a little tired but thank to the Cartridge she can still go on.

"Phew, that was something, Chrono trainings really were beneficial." The boy was covered in dirt but otherwise seemed unarmed.

"How did..."

"Why am I unarmed, well that's easy, didn't I told you I have a healing factor,? The only way to defeat me for good is either kill me or to knock me off and both aren't easy to do." So this is his full power it can't be compared to his previous level but normally he still would have evaded, he don't like being hurt, he changed so much and she think she is understanding why.

"It's youre vampire blood."

"Uhm?"

"It completely brainwashed you."

"Well in a way you're right but anyway I have some bastard to kill so you will take a nape." Fate readied herself, thinking about her options left, the best is to use the Zanber form it's perfect if she want to knock him, she is faster than him so she can do it. "Oh, yeah there is something else, I can follow you despite your speed thank to my enhanced sence but it doesn't mean my body can react fast enough of course... but for you it's the contrary..." The boy vanished from Fate sight and reappeared just in face of her, before she understood what happened she was already unconscious, hit by one of his explosive punch, she only managed to hear: "You're not used to fight someone with this kind of speed try to remember that when you'll fight yourself or one of the three... and be more merciless"

XXXXX

Fate awakened in the Harlaown house with Arf next to her.

"Finally you're awaken, how did he dare do something like this to you, you are friend right? I'm going kill him!"

"Calme down...please." The signal of incoming communication was heard.

"Fate-chan! How are you? Are you hurt?"

"Nanoha? I should be the one saying that."

"Exept she isn't the one in a bed after passing out." It was Chrono who was talking using the communicator. Fate became a little red because of the comment

"Ugh, right I'm really sorry...but Ryou-kun isn't his normal self."

"Strange, Hayate reported that when she saw him he looked normal."

"He need help, I'm pretty sure it's his transformation who did that."

"Fine, we find a solution but you must recover."

"Right, sorry."

"Don't worry Fate, I'm fine and I will bring Ryou-kun back he just need someone to show him that he isn't alone, trust me."

"Thank you, good luck." Once the communication ended Fate jumped out of her bed, she won't wait like this, her friends need her, she'll have all the time to sleep once their's no more danger, despite her worry Arf didn't tried to argue she know Fate enough. Fate thought of the words of Ryouichi, if she'll face her own clone...she'll move forward this is the best thing she can do, she'll become stronger and protect everyone, that's all. She has friend who need her and new family to support her she'll be find now.

XXXX

But Fate is only one of the Aces and all the other story are closely linked, while she continue her fight let's watch the journey of another Ace after all the Book of Darkness incident is fare from being over.

**Autor notes: End of this chapter, hope you liked if you have question just ask me, next chapter will focus on Nanoha herself and one of the Materials finally will make her debut, so see you next time**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author notes: Hello it was some time, had some trouble with Internet, I'm at College now in som way, so for most of the week I'm not at house and I don't have connection Internet where I live at the moment, to sum up I can only post chapter the week end. This chapter focus on Nanoha, I'm nervous for some reason.  
><strong>

**I don't own the Nanoha franchise nor the character, enjoy.  
><strong>

**Chapter 8: The Star of hope  
><strong>

Nanoha Takamachi: she was like any other normal girls of her ages, well being called normal is maybe not very accurate, she is the descendant of a samurai clan and she was born with a strong aptitude in magic a rarity on Earth, she wasn't aware of this until late year, actually she still don't know about the samurai thing and it's not important for the story. A simple meeting changed her life, she became an incredible powerful mage who saved multiple world two time and became friend with her old foes, she's flying toward her next challenge, as the star who illuminate the path of the other but it wont be the last time.

XXXX

" Since he want to destroy all the fragment we just need to find them and we'll find him too. "

Nanoha was flying toward the location of a strange barrier she was aware of what was awaiting her, she already defeated some of the fragments, it all began when Raging Heart detected an unknown barrier, Nanoha discovered the one responsible was apparently Vita one of her new friends, who suddenly attacked her once defeated she vanished, it wasn't the true Vita but something created by the remains of something that Nanoha hoped was lost forever : The defense programme of the book of Darkness. It was her responsibility to settle this and she was certain that the other were trying their best too. However a new problem surfaced according to Fate, Ryouichi, the person who saved the Yagami family, has been brainwashed by his own power, he wasn't using magic but another mysterious kind of power, Nanoha would never let a friend or even a stranger, alone while he his in troubles and she was sure that she would be able to save him, she became a mage in order to save people after all.

While Nanoha was entering the barrier she remarked a familiar figure and the change in the scenery inside the barrier everything was dark, dark cloud, dark ocean, it was the same feeling that during the final battle against the Darkness of the book of Darkness. This fragment wasn't like the other while it looked like Fate her hairs where completely blue as her barriers jacket, her eyes were purple, she looked like Fate but at the same time it wasn't possible to think that she was Fate and their was this strong power emaning from her...

" They are a powerful enemy. Please take care.

-I'm...the remain of the darkness of the Book of Darkness. " Her voice was deeper and sinister than Fate's, every words were filled with hostility.

" ...Hum

-Why don't you look worried ? You're about to face me, Material-L one of the strongest being of this world.

-Really ? " They were no change visible on Nanoha face nor into her voice she clearly wasn't worried, was she so confident about her skills ?

" You're somewhat pissing me off, it look like you're underestimating my power, the best way to make you understand is by killing you ! I could even have a good time with the fight !

-Sorry but I can't let you do that to me nor to anyone else.

-I thought you would say something like this but you know I was born from the darkness and it was a longe time since I could have some fun, so you will die here ! By my hands !

-Hum...I don't think so, you look maybe a little like Fate-chan but your personality have nothing in common, she would never say something so horrible. That's why I will stop you with all my might !

-All right .Standby ready. " The Material vanished from Nanoha sight and emerged right in front of her with her device in a mode similar to Haken form. The speed was equal to Fate's however what could have been a perfect unavoidable attack was completely wasted by the assailant shooting very loud for no apparent reason, Nanoha was thus able to escape the attack with a cut to her jacket using _Flash Move__. _Putting some distances between her and her opponent she loaded a cartridge thus getting a boost in power.

" _**Axel Shooter** _! " 12 pink bolts of energy were launched toward the blue Fate with great speed, Nanoha is able to controlle them enabling them to hit no matter what, however without looking worried at all the material destroyed, with some swings of her device, 9 bolts while charging and gloating about her power but she was too careless and didn't took notice of the remaining shoots, using them Nanoha managed to hit her in the back, throwing her off balance. " We must go with our full power, when I think about that he would pretty much scold me. Raging Heart! Excelion Mode! " Again cartridges were consumed as Raging Heart assumed her most powerful form. " _**Exelion Buster !** " _An invisible bind was first shot preventing the target from moving._ " **Break shoot !** " _ A pink beam shot toward the opponent, homewhere as the powerful beam was shot the Fate look alike managed to break the bind using only physical strength, while she didn't took a direct hit, she was still badly damaged.

" Bastar it hurt, I, Material-L will show you what power is !** _Braver_**_**form** ! "_ She was now holding a an enormous energy yellow sword similar to Zanber form. " First I'm going to throw you into a bullet hell then finish you by slicing you like a watermelon ! " She was now preparing a spell looking like the one Fate casted during her duel with Nanoha as her trump card but something was missing...

"**_Restrict Lock_**_ ."_Four light wheels manifested around Material-L limbs stopping her spell. She would soon be free Nanoha still as enough time to use this. " Full power ! " A full magazine of cartridges was used in order to allow her to use this spell without dragging the fight in times, a magic circle manifested and an enormous quantity of magical power was gathering before Raging Heart tip. "**_Starlight Breaker _**_! "_A colossal beam of pink energy was shot toward the helpless material who was cursing and panicking. With this the match ended, Nanoha prepared to leave when...

" It hurt like hell, how dare it's unfaire you got me while I was charging, cheater. " Without ever thinking of using the surprise effect to win, the Fate look alike dumbly and loudly informed she was still here.

" Raging heart lets go with this. " A lance formed from Raging Heart tip and wing deployed themselves from the device side.

" A competition of strength very well I take the challenge. " The Material raised her sword above her head with her two hands and brought it down while charging, crashing against Nanoha lance who was launching a charged assault. The pressure was great it was a miracle that Nanoha arms wasn't ripped, Material-L being tired wasn't at her best but the goal wasn't to win this exchange. The confrontation was broken both magical blades missing their target with Raging Heart's positioned between the arm and the ribs of the duplicate. " You will not have the time to attack me and close... ? " Sound of cartridge " ...noooo...

-Break...

-No, no, no, no...

-...Shoot ! " The Material was engulfed by Nanoha **_Exelion__Buster_**.

-That's not truuuuuuuu !

-The true Fate-chan is a better mage, she is more clever and she try harder. Good night. " The blue Fate shattered like glass and with that Nanoha was now alone.

-Nanoha !

-Are you okay ! " Fate and Arf were contacting Nanoha.

" Nanoha I'm sorry that you was deceived by this impostor...

-That's not it... Fate-chan is Fate-chan I will never mistake an impostor as you. " Especially since it wasn't hard to tell it wasn't the true Fate.

-I'm thinking of something it's possible that Fate might have turned out like this impostor if she hadn't met Nanoha. After all those fragment are illusion based from our feelings and history maybe she an alternate version of Fate who became like this because of Precia and the absence of Chrono and Nanoha.

-Yeah you're right and maybe this the same for him .

-That's not true, you was never alone since Arf was alway with you supporting you and you are way more stronger than you think, you would never have turned like this, as for Ryou-kun he just need us to remind him that he isn't alone nor responsible of this.

-Nanoha, Fate do you hear me.

-Amy ?

-Another signal is located close to your location.

-It isn't over ? But this fragment said it was the Darkness of the book of Darkness.

-Theire is two more fragment like this. " It was Reinforce. " I'm taking care of one but we need your help.

-Okay leave it to me .

-Wait I go with you.

-No Fate-chan you're still hurt and I wont be alone I have Raging Heart and... " Looking into the horizon she wondered what she could say to him, this boy who have lived under the same roof than her and Yuuno. But she 's certain he'll be here after she have passed those fragments.

XXXXX

Nanoha was now above a Uminari city covered by the snow facing a person she was unable to defeat before.

" You're... ? " The black winged girl was looking at Nanoha without any emotion showing in her red eyes.

" Contract Mage Takamachi Nanoha. " She answered calmly despite knowing what is going to happen.

" Contract Mage... I'm...The Book of Darkness an artefact of who brought forth great calamity... why...why was I created ? " She looked really sad exactly like when Nanoha first fought her.

" Um...Book of Darkness-san I don't exactly know the answer but they're no more reason for you to be so sad, no need for you to worry either, you know have a kind master taking care of you.

-You're lying, this is not true, I was hurt so much, only used as a weapon for my power and I killed so much...

-Stop it, you're last master is very kind, you don't have to do all those things anymore.

-Liar, I'm the Book of Darkness and you're from the TSAB, so we're enemies... !

-That's wrong I want to help you.

-I have no reason to trust you ! And I will end this like the weapon I'm ! " Her voice was full of rage but directed to who exactly ? Nanoha had only one thing to say.

" That's not right you're not a weapon nor the Book of Darkness anymore ! " Nanoha entered her battle stance, Raging still in her full drive state since the last battle. " _**Smash impact** !. "_ Nanoha charged using the speed of Flash move, a powerful mana-strike combined with the lance of Raging Heart without showing any sign of worry the fake Reinforce delivered a powerful uppercut as a counter, sending the little girls high in the sky. Nanoha managed to point the tips of her device toward her target, taking advantage of Accelerate Charge System, of her device she again shot forward with even greater speed, the fragment created a shield for defence but the attack didn't connected, Nanoha passed her opponent without hitting putting distance between the two, she then shot her Divine Buster.

" _Nightmare. " _A purple beam erupting from the fragment hand clashed against Nanoha Buster, the first having the upper hand, as the the purple beam approached, cartridges were consumed , strengthening Nanoha spell who finally passed through the fragment beam and hit her. Without wasting any time Nanoha shot her Axel shooter firing 8 projectiles toward her opponent and keeping 4 near her it was a wise move since 4 red dagger flew toward the little girl but were destroyed by the pink orbs. The fragment using a shield deflected the attack easily. Nanoha took some altitude, the fragment following her, closing the distance, then using again the A.C.S Nanoha charged downward, avoiding another punch from the fragment, then using 2 cardrige she charged again this time straight at her opponent who was able to shield herself at the last moment, during their clash 6 months before Nanoha was able to take the Will of the Book of Darkness by surprise and delivered a powerful hit while at the time it wasn't enough to win this time she was confident it'll, the fragment wasn't as strong and it didn't know this plan, the blade extending from Raging Heart hit the shield and managed to pierce it a little. 3 cartridges were used and...

" _Exelion Buster__...__Break Shoot ! "_ A clear shocked face was visible before the fragment was swallowed by a pink blast. Once the smoke cleared Nanoha was unable to sence any more danger from the winged girl, she was too badly hurt. Now Nanoha could put this sad soul at peace before she vanish.

" You're just having a bad dream don't worry, it'll be over soon, everything is fine

-T-that's... " She looked like she wanted to speak but she was out of breath so Nanoha pursued.

" You're not the Book of Darkness anymore... you're current master has given you a beautiful new name The Blessed Wind Reinforce.

-Do I deserve... ? Something so...

-Of course ! I have a friend who fought in order to give you this chance, the chance to smile with everyone and to form a family, he taught everyone something very important and they all are ready to fight for your sake in order to protect your happiness and naturally your master as well, her name is Hayate and she really care about you and want to see you soon.

-I see...that's how it is then I should sleep a little in order to be in good shape before seeing her. " In the end the fragment vanished with a smile on her face.

-Good Night. "

XXXX

A little while later Chrono arrived, holding a small cartridge.

" Chrono-kun what is it ?

-Sorry I can't stay but I wanted to deliver this cartridge, it hold the power to change back into a human Ryou-kun all you need to do is charge it and attack him.

-Aaah...thank you very much. " Chrono blushed a little embarrassed.

" It's normal after all he his my friend too, I trust you Nanoha I know you can save him. " She nodded and smiled determined.

-Of course I will.

-Nanoha can you hear me.

-Amy.. ?

-We located Ryou-kun he is currently fighting Vita not too fare.

-Okay, I come immediately, Chrono leave it to me.

-Good luck. » Like this she flew toward her friends in need ready to us everything in order to make him listen.

XXXX

" Ah...ah...ung...you're thougher than expected, even if we both have healing factor yours is stronger. " A little red girl with a hammer was facing the bat winged boy, most of her clothes were torn and she was bleeding on the left side of the head. The boy didn't have the slightest injury and he wasn't even looking at the girl, his eyes completely red.

" Groooaaaaaaah ! " With a inhuman roar the boy charged, the girl prepared to receive the attack head on, when a pink shield stopped the boy in his track.

" Are you alright Vita-chan ?

-Nanoha ?...yeah I'm okay, I just underestimated him a little. " She was grinding in order to not worry her friend but her ribs were hurting a lot.

" I'm taking care of the rest from here.

-Wait he really became crazy doing it alone is...

-Don't worry, it's something between him and I plus I'm the only one who hasn't fought him yet. " Vita really wanted to believe that everything would be okay and the assurance of Nanoha was reassuring.

" He's your friend after all so I let you take care of this but if it look bad I'm going to kick his ass and yours too. " Nanoha smiled toward Vita while she was taking her distance her back turned, Nanoha focus shifted on Ryouichi once he managed to break the barrier.

" Hello, Ryou-kun it's been a longe time, I know why you're suffering but no one blame you, you did enough you can rest now, we'll alway be friends. " For sole answer the boy created a huge snake from his body. Nanoha without dropping her smile charged the special cartridge. " You was alway her for us but you put a wall between preventing your friends from helping you, I'll break this wall and give you what you wanted a normal life. Her I come...with my full power ! "

**Autor notes: With some luck next chapter next week, with the end of the Battle of Aces arc and a little surprise, the main problem when you write a story is that you can never affirme anything you'll alway change you mind...and even that I'm not sure. See you and thank you.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author notes: Hello everyone, this is the last chapter of BoA's arc, ending lot of plot and marking some change for the final arc, we go back from Ryouichi P.O and it begin before the part with Fate and Nanoha. But rather than a longe speech I let you read and judge yourself.  
><strong>

**I don't own anything. Enjoy.  
><strong>

**Chapter 9: Salvation  
><strong>

There was two reason why I wanted to see Kuon: first to train, to be able to beat the Darkness thing and two to be sure of what I had saw when I became a full vampire: The past of Tsukiyo and my past, they were several thing that was out of place, I couldn't believe it. But I was unable to find Kuon less Nami-nee, I'm forgeting something, something important...Ungh since my transformation I'm feeling dizzy at first I thought it would pass but after 6 months... I still don't feel the need to drink blood but something is off it's like the memories of Tsukiyo were slowly eating mine: it's easier to remember about her past than mine, I'm afraid, does it mean I'm going to be overtaken by Tsukiyo? It's not possible, she's gone . Yeah I'm just imagining things.

XXXX

It was a longe time since I last saw Uminari City, wonder how the others are doing, they are stronger than me so they should be okay. Uhh, strange I feel like there is something that shouldn't be here, it is a little farther. I remember now, Tsukiyo was able to locate barriers but they shouldn't...! Don't tell me it has already begun. Without more thinking I left toward the barrier.

I arrived above the city, a figure was standing still in the air, using my vampire sight I immediately identified Signum, before we were enemies but it's all past, I can't say we're friend but she's a strong allies.

"Signum-san! How are you?" She slowly turned in order to face me, with the same stoic face she alway have.

"Who are you?

-Joking doesn't suit you. I'm Ryouichi.

-It isn't important, I will beat you and offer your Linker Core to the Book of Darkness." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Nothing had changed, she's exactly like when we first meet. But the book of... "_**Sky** **Fang**."_ While I was lost in my thinking she unleashed a slash like projectile in my direction, I avoided it by bending my body to the left.

"Stop that. Everything is over..." She wasn't listening and didn't let me finish, she closed the distance between us and attacked me with a horizontal strike, I managed to not get hit by going upward but she caught my foot with her now whip like weapon, drawing me toward her she hit me, using her scabbard, in the neck. What's happening? She's even more violent, she clearly tried to kill me, as I been a human my neck would have break.

I can't risk to hurt her but it doesn't mean I will not riposte, I faked my death thus she dropped her guard, taking advantage of this I unleashed one of my strongest move.

"_Devil Four symbols styles: Nightmare Phoenix" _The ugly winged creature managed to hit her in a cross pattern, I'm trying to pine her down without killing her. When I charged to grab her she got back to her senses and unleashed a flaming torrent with her sword, last time I had the advantage of the field this time I can only try to not lose consciousness, I didn't succeed, when I opened my eyes she was holding me by the neck. I'm really in danger now. But before she could do anything something looking like an arrow blew her torso, thus she released me. I was a little confuse by what I was seeing another Signum, holding a bow, was looking at me with a smile. Did I miss something? The wounded Signum still tried to counter attacked but before she could do anything a white blast hit her producing a huge white sphere, once dissipated I only saw what was looking like glass fragment. Look like Hayate saved me.

XXXX

Signum and Hayate explained the situation to me, the defence program is back and is producing copy of mages based on theirs memories, it's wonderful now that Tsukiyo is gone I can understand something when we talk to me...I feel very bad from thinking that. I've separated from the other and I'm heading toward a strong opponent named Material, Hayate and her team have some business with Reinforce, they didn't said too much so I'm gonna take care of the material until they've settle this, I didn't told them that of course.

XXXX

It was very different inside the barrier, it was like being in space, I feel nostalgice...wait I never got in space, it's again Tsukiyo memories messing with mines. The only person in this strange place was a girl, she could be the sister of Hayate but we can't mistook the two: the girl facing me has no hat, her hairs are silver but a darker shade compared to mine, her clothes are mostly colored black and dark purple with some gold, her eyes are green, she spot the same wings Hayate and Reinforce have.

"What have we here? A stupid boy wanting to die, we were beginning to feel bored."

"I've no interest in chatting with you I'm here to redeem myself and so I will destroy you."

"Destroy us? _Lord Ruler of Darkness?_ What a joke you'll be a good warm up and after you we are gonna take care of those two little winged pest then we will plunge the world in eternal Darkness and rule it forever, destroying those who oppose us." She remind me of Tsukiyo during her bad days, expecting that Tsukiyo never us the plural.

"Sorry but I'm gonna stop you in the name of the _Purple eyed monarch: monster of the bloody crimson night _I now bear."

"Such great name for an insect like you." Without warning she tried to hit me with her staff, I easily caught it with one hand but she suddenly brought her purple book and opened it, then I don't know what happened I was throw away I don't know how.

"You shall feel honored to die from our hand, _**Yersinia Dagger**_!" Dozen of white daggers were aiming for me, best defence is the attack.

"_Devil Four symbols style: werwolf_." Like usual my left hand changed into numerous wolf, each wolf sacrified themselves to destroy a dagger and the last was attacking the Ruler, she hit it with her staff destroying it but was still wounded, at this instant she glowed with a with aura and completely healed. It will continue endlessly like this.

"How do you dare wound us? You us some scary power, you're closer to us than a human, I wonder why you're siding with the TSAB?"

"I want to help my friends and what is happening is my fault. _Dead Dragon." _The skeleton of a dragon rise from my back, trying to devour the material or scratch her. With a unbelievable speed she launched a white beam reducing the dragon to dust. Normally a strong attack need some time but it was both powerful and fast, she is very powerful indeed.

"So you're the one we should thank from freeing us? I wonder why you fight, you have no right to help the friends you betrayed."

"I betrayed no one...!" She began to bombard me with with spheres in rapide rhythm, I had hard time avoiding.

"They knew we would come and wanted to protect their low life, so they took the right option but we appeared thanks to you, so you doomed them." I couldn't dodge anymore, multiple spheres were hitting me mercilessly and without pause. " Really you should join us we could make you our lowest servant it's only normal after all it's thank to you that I will build my kingdom. Ahahahaha." She was mocking me? She is annoying but...maybe she is right...I should just vanish like her...I have to... "We should first discipline you. _**Arondight!"** _ Will I was busy with the orbs she shot a powerful white blast toward me, it was a clean hit. I was falling, my body wasn't answering me what's happening?

[Finally the time for me to shine has come.] Suddenly I back flipped and charged toward my opponent, I wasn't feeling my body. She created again dagger and threw them toward me. From my body with a speed I never achieved before I created the Hidden fifth symbols. What is happening? I'm unable to master this technique with such efficiency, I wasn't even trying to us it, it was like my body was acting on his own. I got behind the material and wounded her greatly, she screaming in pain and with rage, without letting her time to got back to her senses, I caught her by the neck and plunged my hand inside her stomach then channelling Ki I mad her implode blowing the lower half of her body. My sight is becoming blurry I can't see anything...what...is...ha...

XXXX

When you're dreaming it's normally easy to tell that what your seeing isn't real, I mean everything is blurry, dark and you can't see the face of people who seem to be changing each minute but for som reason you believe it's real. Right now it's the contrary everything seem so real but I want to believe it's a dream however I it is impossible vampire never dream. That mean that I'm really in strange pale green place, where ghost of monster seem to flash everywhere and...

"Sweet the decoration, I never would have know that you had so nice taste for your mind." She was here the ghost who never left me but still was never here Tsukiyo.

"I got crazy again? Is it some some trick from the Darkness of the Book of Darkness?" The Tsukiyo that was with me wasn't a ghost but a disillusion, I discovered it after absorbing the memories of the true Tsukiyo. She is death I killed her and drank her blood.

"It's a little frustrating, I planed a big scheme with Gambites and all with you being heartbroken by the reveal and you believe it's the stupid book? I even wonder why I talk with you, I just erase you and take your body." My mind busted, I couldn't believe it, is it some kind of joke? She would never do that, never.

"Impostor, your a frag..."

"I stop you right now, I can't be one of those things since we are inside your head but not for longe I'm already piloting your body there are some interference but nothing too annoying." She sighed and began to walk around me. "I have to explain everything to you it's the less I can do." It wasn't the same voice who encouraged me with her commentaries, no it was a cruel voice, it sounded like she was delighted by my distress. "Okay, you must be aware now that I come from another planet. One who was a TSAB-administrated world, of course they were unqualified, soon my world tried to go against them, my father was the leader, I was only a little girl at that time not much older than your friend clad in white. Since my dad was opposing the Bureau they decided to get rid of him and is relative, I think you can guess the end, my entire families died, my village was destroyed but I somehow survived and escaped, swearing to avenge my families." She looked at me with eyes filled with rage, I never saw her like this, it was like she could destroy my very existence if I try to talk back to her. "So I became I space pirate, it wasn't a good idea the Bureau was too powerful, my crew was slaughtered once we actually became a threat, I ended on Earth and was transformed into a vampire...after wandering some time I realized that this planet wasn't under the thump of the Bureau, I wanted to take care this as a chance to live peacefully, until I meet a Bureau clerk in England, they were everywhere and I would never escape them nor my hate. I decided to steal the body of a young children but it wasn't that easy because even if he was young his mind would still fight me I needed to break him and what best method than making him feel guilty and tampering with his memories?" She smiled, a bright smile the one she alway has.

"You mean that I..."

"I won't tell you what is true and what is false even the new memories you got by becoming a vampire was my work, you saw it because I wanted you to saw that. After all you couldn't find Kuon and the other."

"Y-Y-You don't mean they...?"

"Who know? And maybe your parents don't remember you because they doesn't exist to begin with." My entire self was being filled with rage and sorrow, I was trembling, it was too much to bear.

"Why do you told me that now?"

"To break you further of course, your mind somehow created a safety measure by creating a disillusion of my noble self, a really good work by the way, and later the friendship of the little, annoying mage strengthened your resolve, I should thank the fragment from weakening your bonds with them and of course thank to you for bonding with mages from the TSAB I will make a joy of destroying them." The other were in danger because of me, facing both the Darkness and Tsukiyo is too much I got to stop her, myself and immediately.

"I'm gonna take back my body now!" letting my rage explode I jumped toward Tsukiyo preparing a punch, she grabbed me midway by the collar smashing me on the ground without dropping her smile.

She approached her lips from my ear and whispered, normally you can feel the breath of the person talking but there wasn't any it was like hearing from a TV.

" You can't fight me here, you cannot us any of my techniques, our strength is proportional with our will and you're still hesitating and feeling responsible , right ? " She was completely right, if what she say is true I truly cannot win...but still.

" I...won't give up... " Tsukiyo raised her head and looked behind her.

" What a nuisance. " Using this opportunity I grabbed her arm and with my two hands, locked my legs around it and using all my weight and strength inverted our position but before I could attack I was send away from her.

" The black brat sure is annoying, maybe she isn't the true let's see. " An image of myself wounding Fate on the cheek traversed my mind.

" Tsukiyo ! " Again I charged and again I was threw back this time by a kick in the stomach.

" Maybe I should tell her what you truly think of your friendship with the other. " I saw myself talking to Fate I didn't hear anything , she looked sad and shock her head. Then she was hit in the stomach.

" Stop that...don't dare hurt my friends ! " I could barely stand but the anger flowing into me was giving me strength I tackled her with a sliding kick it connected, I got above her and tried to punch her in the face, she headbutted me, caught me by the right feet and slammed me on the ground, my vision was blurry, but I stand once again, I don't know how long I was one the ground.

"I didn't remember you being so durable, thank to you Fate managed to hit us hard. "

" Don't associate me with the like of you. "

"At the moment your angry but try to calm down otherwise... "An image of myself roaring like a beast and wounding Vita traversed my mind. " It's alway harder to take control back, once the body go berserk. " Everyone is being hurt because of me...it's all my fault...in this darkness, I saw a bright light, a pink light, it was from a girl I meet 6 months ago, my first friend, then an great adventure followed, even if there were sad moments it was fantastic, I'm happy to have lived that, she was ready to fight smiling warmly but still determined, she will save me deep inside me I know she will, that's why I'll fight too and help her from here.

" Prepare yourself Tsukiyo, I'm going to kick you out of my head ! "

" What a dirty mouth, I don't remember raising you like that. "

" No, actually it was even worst. " The two of us took our fighting stance : Tsukiyo with her right palm in front of her and her left hand close to the right side of her face, myself with my right fist in front of me the arm just a little bend, the other fist close to my stomach, the two of us not too stif on our feet. Then we clashed, it was like being in a hurricane the blow were coming from everywhere, they were raining, I was blocking and avoiding the few I could but I was more busy landing my own blows, it wasn't a fight of skill but of pure stamina, the one with the greatness durability will win or the one with the greatness will. On her side Nanoha was struggling against the crazy me.

6 wolf charged in her direction, using 12 projectile she destroyed them and attacked me I took the full blow but still charged and used the _Hidden fifth._

The pain I had while exchanging blows with Tsukiyo vanished, I'v grow accustomed to it, she don't look angry nor worried, she smiling from one ear to the other, this smile...

I attacked Nanoha from behind without looking she blocked my arm from an inch of her face using a round shield, she then fired a blast from her palm, she tried to follow by charging with her spear but a spiked turtle raised and by rotating on herself threw back the little girl.

Tsukiyo was smiling warmly and kindly while beating me up, what does it mean ? Is she pitying me ? Is hurting me making her happy ?

Nanoha was throwing projectiles after projectiles, I was unleashing fully the power of the snake, by using sudden burst of speed she managed to avoid lethal damage but she was still wounded, two round shields were formed around me.

Tsukiyo isn't a bad person I know it, she just had a difficult life...but still it's not a reason to let her win, she's dangerous, I don't care anymore about her toying with my memories, I can't remember anything so what ? I can't let her hurt my friends, I wasn't feeling angry anymore, just sad, we pursued our assault, each time I was hit I nearly lost conscious.

From the two round shield around me surged magical chains I was warped in, each, the two other shield were linked with other shield with chain, using overblow would give a lot of damage, of course the me fighting right now doesn't bother with that. Nanoha was above charging something, it is the Starlight Breaker. Using Ki I destroyed my bound creating an explosion in chain burning me badly but without even bothering I charged toward Nanoha with diminished speed but still...

If Tsukiyo and I are the one controlling this monster outside I have maybe an idea, I turned my back to Tsukiyo and gave her a kick in the stomach, then I backfliped hitting her in the head, Nanoha is the one who will stop that insanity I need to give her time.

Using all my mind I managed to slow my body but not to stop it just as it was in range to hit Nanoha, she fired her most powerful attack, ouch a point blank Starlight Breaker, I'm gonna have a headach and not only that.

I turned toward the immobile Tsukiyo.

"Your not attacking ? "

" I don't know what the midget did but my consciousness is fading. " The tall woman in front of my eyes was slowly turning into smokes.

" Good bye, master and thank you. " It spoke my sincere word and I want to hear hers. " Why were you smiling ? "

" I was happy to fight you and to see how much you've grown, it was funny, see you dumbass. " Like this the woman who created me vanished, my only piece of past, my only famillie...I slowly raised from this dream world awakening in Nanoha arms.

" Good morning. " Nanoha was smiling to me a smile so bright that looking straight into the sun would be less dangerous.

" I'm sorry, I've made you worry. "

" That's what friends are for, they worry for each other and help each other. " My body was so heavy but...

" I can stand thanks. " I separated myself from the white girl, the blood on her ripped jacket was truly outstanding and there is another problem we must take care.

" Material... "

" There is one last material he is not too fare from here but... "

I deployed my wings and smiled. " As a thank you gift I'm taking care of it. "

" Ryou-kun wait... "

" You're in bad shape, truly rest a little I can take care of it. " Like this I took my leave Nanoha being too much tried to follow me, let's end this for good, we'll go back to our peaceful days.

XXX

The materials are pretty easy to locate just look for a big black sphere and there are inside. The one I was facing was a look alike of Nanoha, her barrier jacket was dark were it was white and red were it was blue, her eyes were blue too, her hairs were shorter than Nanoha's one, more closer of Yuuno hairstyle.

" Good morning, if I could ask you sire, but you don't look like a mage what are you ? " A monotone and polite tone, it's really hard to tell that she is dangerous.

" I'm a vampire and the one who will defeat you. "

" So you want to test your luck ? Go on, I will eventually destroy everything, the first person doesn't really matter, if you authorise those word. "

" Enough talk, I'm in a hurry. " The surprise effect is alway an advantage in a fight so it's very bad if it's in favor of the opponent. Since she look like Nanoha I expected her to launch a mid range attack not to hit me with her staff ! And she hit hard, she is very skilled in melee attack, heavy and strong blow, she easily send me away in three hit then fired a pink blast that I avoided by an hair. She is strong, too strong I don't have choice.

" _Hidden fifth symbol. " _The snake emerged from my body but the attack didn't got as planned I didn't changed place the snake was the only one to attack and was easily blocked by the material. My body isn't responding correctly, my wounds aren't healing.

What's happening it's bad, it's really bad. My wings were slowly disappearing and I wasn't feeling my fangs anymore.

" _**Pyro-shooter !** " _The pink beam hit me hard, I wasn't able to fly anymore and the ground was dangerously approaching, I don't want to die, not now, not while I have thing to do. Something broke the fall it was some pink magical circle like resort, I was on the ground unarmed and...

" I'm a human again ? "

" I wanted to tell you about that but you was too fast. " Nanoha how many times will she save me ? " Chrono created a way to turn you back to human, during our fight I gave you the antidote. "

I looked at Nanoha in disbelief, when...

" If I may intrude but I was fighting him. "

" Material-san let me take his place, please. "

" It make no difference, actually I happy to have the chance to defeat my original. "

" Then let's do our best, I don't plan to lose either. » Nanoha was being a little too friendly with the material, but she was right on a point I can't fight anymore, I have to let Nanoha handle it but...

" Be careful Nanoha she as good as you in shooting, is very skilled I close combat like Vita and has a defence at least on par with Zafira ! »

" Don't worry, trust me. »"They took off, the two pink flash clashed in the sky Nanoha was quickly threw away and decided to rely on small and fast projectile attack while moving, her clone opted for the same strategy, countless pink orbs were clashing against each other producing smoke, Nanoha was struggling to not get hit while the material was calmly blocking it with a shield. Suddenly pink chains warped around Nanoha preventing her from moving. The material was charging a her beam. Dammit I need to help her she is already hurt and exhausted because of me but they're too high in the sky. When the clone was about to fire two pink orbs attacked her from behind it didn't hurt her very much but in mad her lost her focus. Then something crazy happened, using the rocket or something in her device Nanoha propelled herself toward her opponent while still being bound. She hit her and it must have been a strong hit since the material crashed on the ground and the chain vanished. Way to go Nanoha. It didn't ended the fight and Nanoha was expecting that, she was charging her strongest spell Starlight Breaker. But to my astonishment the material was doing the same. They were both collecting the mana , the fastest will win. Just hoping Nanoha win isn't enough I need to do something. I rushed toward the material and prepared a punch I was hoping she wouldn't notice it. She noticed and easily blocked it with a shield, without stopping charging her attack. Suddenly pink chains warped around the material, Nanoha was using the same bind she used against me they were four shield around the material, in a cross pattern and chains were coming from them. I need to go away or else Nanoha wont fire but with just my legs I can't... when I looked behind me I was now in the sky out of reach of the carnage.

" Just in time, fuhh. "

" Yuuno-kun ! Thanks a lot. "

" Look like everything is over now we can finally rest now. "

" Not too late. " A last I can live a peaceful and normal life with my friends.

XXXX

When you're friends with mages the definition of peaceful and normal is a little subjective. I said that because now Hayate and Nanoha are facing each other for training, normally they should have nothing to worry about but when Nanoha say she'll go full force and wont hesitate to use the Starlight Breaker it's your duty to be worried.

" Okay you two are you ready ? "They both nodded smiling. Yuuno and Chrono were supervising the match. « Start ! » Nanoha will not use her full drive at least, she ascended in the sky and shoot several pink projectiles, Hayate countered by shooting white daggers destroying Nanoha orbs. Hayate began to move around the battlefield shooting white orb, she was very precise and only shoot when it was necessary, not wasting shoot rendering it difficult for Nanoha to avoid. Suddenly Nanoha accelerated and got behind Hayate ready to hit her with her staff using the momentum, Hayate turned around fast enough and protected herself with her book, Nanoha was like aspired into the book and then throw away, it looked silly but as longe it work, while Nanoha was rotating having lost control Hayate shot a white similar to Divine Buster. It was a clean hit.

" You really improved Hayate. " Nanoha didn't seemed to be hurt badly just dirty

" It's thank to Reinforce. So Nanoha don't go easy. "

" Of course. "

" Hey, do you mind if I join ? " Everyone turned to saw Fate in her barrier jacket.

" Of course not. " And what began as a friendly spare ended in a full scale war, in the end a big explosion, result of the attack of the three, occurred blowing the barrier they were in and hitting the spectator, me with it, I was lying on the floor completely black with smoke coming from my mouth, smiling. Sure Tsukiyo having magical girls as friends is fun.

**Author notes: So now Ryouichi is a normal human, Tsukiyo is gone for good and we still have an arc to go through, not gonna be easy, thanks for reading and see you next time for the beginning of the Gear of Destiny arc, with Ryouichi meeting the Eltrian Gears. See ya.  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Author notes:Hello I'm back, hope you've all spend a merry christmas and a funny end of the world, here come a new chapter, beginning a new arc the GOD arc we're slowly heading toward the climax, this time it will be like the first arc only Ryouichi POV.  
><strong>

****I don't own anything. Enjoy.****

**Chapter 10: Gear and Darkness  
><strong>

Aaaaah! What a nice day. Travelling peacefully around worlds sure change your mind, I need to thank Yuuno for the suggestion. Maybe I'm just a normal human now but it doesn't mean I can't take advantage of being involved into the magical world ahahaha..uh...? What's that? Something is falling... wait! waitwaitwaitwait! It's a human, shit, crap and damn. From this height it's certain death. I rushed toward what I was expecting would be the crash point, I wasn't too fare and...

*Bam!* I wasn't fast enough, shit. I arrived at the scene there was a huge crater and inside a girl. A girl wearing a blue barrier jacket...so a mage...she is still alive! I rushed inside the hole, got her on my back, then landed her on a softer spot. She have pink hairs worn in a longe braid. She seem to have a fever. She really had to land on the middle of nowhere? It's not gonna be easy to treat her, I wanted to search something to make the fever go down but she began to groan looking like she was about to awake, so I instead stayed close to her. She slowly opened her green eyes, she looked at me stunned.

"Hello, how..." Before I could finish my greeting, she jumped on her feet and took a gun out of nowhere, she pointed it toward me, I reacted as fast as a human can, slamming the back of my hand against it to get it out of my face, following the movement she rotated and this time took a small sword in her other hand, I ducked and immediately jumped to tackle her, she just sidestepped, avoiding it, thus me lamely hitting the ground headfirst. Her gun was pointed toward me. "It's how you thank those who tried to help you? I suppose you're not allowed to go to hospital." She seemed to realize what she was doing for the first time, she began to blush, either from embarrassment or the fever, and she felt on her knees.

"I-I'm sorry, where are we?" She was obviously tired.

"Somewhere, don't worry, I picked you up after you crashed into the ground. Your pretty though." She smiled got on her feet proudly and declared:

"Of course I'm, it's the power of my guts that allow me such feet." After only her second phrase I can tell she is a crazy hotblooded character, I could even go as far as to say stupid but since I'm a kind person so I wont. "Oh, yeah I need to find Kyrie. " She prepared herself to leave.

"Wait a minute you're sick, you need a to be treated or at least take some rest."

"Didn't you know? Fighting Spirit can heal everything!" Okay she is dumb and I'm not even being mean it's just true, but I'm the last person who should say that. "So Kyrie should be on earth at Uminari City..."

"Then in that case I'm tagging along, I'm a resident and I know well the member of the TSAB taking care of this sector." She looked at me, smiling happily.

"Okay, you will be my guide, see my hotbloodness as been rewarded."

"Just a coincidence."

XXXX

I was being held by the blue girl named Amitie who was flying in the direction I was indicating.

"So you're searching your sister who, apparently, is causing troubles?"

"That's it. Just to be sure, you can't fly?"

"I don't have a Linker Core." While we were talking we suddenlly entered into a dark clouded space I remember too well what it mean. "It can't be, we defeated them...how many time shall we fight this damned darkness before we're free?"

"What's the matter?"

"A powerful enemy wait ahead, we better retreat to ask for help..."

"We can't my sister and two other girls are dealing with this strong opponent."

"How do you know?" She pointed at the horizon were four figure were floating, without my vampire power I'm unable to identify them but if one of them is a material then we're in deep troubles. Before I could think of something, Amitie landed me on a magic circle.

"I will pick you back after it's over."

"Wait you're still sick and the enemy is very strong you..."

"I'll overcome all hardship with my Fighting Spirit!" Before I could complain she left. I was alone in the middle of nowhere...boring.

*Whusssh!* A suspicious dark purple beam got past way too close to me. Shit this power... my friends are in trouble and I can't do anything and I'm forced to watch this from a distance, it's a torture, if Tsukiyo was here she would tell me a joke referencing an anime and I would tell her to be quiet because it's serious business but anyway she wouldn't listen and... she isn't her anymore, I'm alone and it's my fault, lost in my thought, I was looking at the distant explosion, suddenly the platform began to move on its own, closing by the distance between me and the mages.

"You! You're that pest from last time who defiled my noble body!" The woman screaming was Material-D a look alike of Hayate she seemed weakened.

"Ryou-kun? What are you doing here?"

"Hum?... Oh hello Hayate, Reinforce, I guess I've become a tour guide...hey are you alright Amitie?" She was strangely pale, on her knees supporting herself with a magic circle, meaning she couldn't fly.

"Yeah...don't worry this fight just tired me a little...but it's a ...Hot Blood victory." She is...special.

"I should have won, it's unfair, my power suddenly, vanished."

"Reinforce we must enter unison and finish the work before she recover."

"What? Wait time out! Time out! It isn't faire I'm not at my best nor ready."

"Sorry but we won't wait don't keep any ill feeling." That's so cruel Hayate.

"You're dangerous, we must destroy you now."

"You know great ruler of darkness a loss is a loss, it was very short but I'll hope you'll wont forget us so you don't come back, as for me I will be sure to forget you."

"Bastard!...Bastard! And you boy brat , I'll make you pay someday!" Aaaah, teasing is so great, must have picked from Tsukiyo, I was waving my hand to say goodbye but...

"Wait!"

"Aaaaah!"

"Hayate!" What happened I didn't saw anything...oh no,no,no! Not all of them. A blue Fate and a Nanoha with short hairs and black clothes were standing next to our opponent.

"Hahahaha, rescue complete in the coolest way!"

"Lord Dearch, it's an honour to meet you."

"You two...you're Stern and Levi!" Wait they have proper name?

"? Oh yeah now that you reminds me of that. That's our names."

"Really? I don't remember very well, but doesn't matter my name is cool." Wait, what is that reaction, if it's your name you shouldn't forget it.

"The 3 material together have the greatest power of all...?"

"Your majesty? What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking...did you two just revive now, causing me to lose monopoly on all that energy earlier?"

"Huh? Yeah."

"Thanks for the delicious meal."

"So it's because of you that I couldn't defeat those insect and was humiliated."

"Really?"

"It's a possibility."

"YOU IDIOTS! I could have finished these insects earlier! Pick a better time and place to revive!"

"We cannot help it! it wasn't because we wanted it that we revived!"

"Something must have summoned us. It more likely." They really reminds me of...

"Aaaah!"

"Kyrie you..."

"Reinforce are you okay?" Reinforce as been wounded on the side by the pink girl and was now having troubles flying, Hayate was supporting her, the pink pest was on the enemies side now.

"Sorry, don't mind it I just got a little rought."

"It wasn't a little!"

"Excuse me your majesty, can I speak to you?"

"I'm not interested, dispear."

"So I guess you don't care about system U-D: Unbreakable Darkness?"

"This thing as must have a lot of power..."

"Exactly. Are you sure you're not interested?" From what they are saying it's the thing behind the Darkness of the Book of Darkness, really the name, darkness is darkness. Anyway they want to awake it.

"Then I welcome you into our team you shall now be know as Pinkie."

"Yeah that's a great name."

"It's too cute to inspire fear."

"Really ? I don't think so."...And they're a serious treat I need to cry.

"Well then, bye bye Amitie."

"Wait a second, Levie, Stern bring me this boy, he come with us." I became as stiff as a stick, I can't escape, I'm above the cloud, cannot fly and my friends are wounded.

"Stop, it Dearch! Run Ryou-kun."

"Where?" Before she could answer orange chains warped around me and before I could realize it I was held by the blue Fate, next to the other material.

"Ryou-kun!" Everything became dark, I was swallowed by the darkness.

XXXXX

I have a tendency to loss consciousness a lot...better open my eyes...a blue Fate...better close my eyes.

"Hey Majesty, he is faking sleeping."

"No I'm really sleeping."

"It doesn't matter we do like planed."

"What you're gonna kill me?"

"No rest assured since you're in a sense the one who freed us we're gonna reward you." The smile the Hayate look alike was showing wasn't putting my mind at ease.

"Yeah we have so much fun thank to you, we can fight and destroy." Don't know why I'm gonna cry: because of what they're saying or because it's someone looking like Fate who's saying it.

"You was awarded the right to become a member of our team."

"Don't want and don't have power."

"Don't worry we're working on that." The 3 materials were surrounding me, magic circle under them.

"What are we doing Stern again?" The blue one as clearly no shade of Fate personality

"We're gonna creat a Linker Core inside him and bound it to Dearch Tome."

"You've got to be kidding?" Scared, scared, I'm gonna disappear.

"Bear with it you'll become very strong in no time." The three circle expanded combining into a single one with me at the center.

"Stop that! I don't want it! I don't want to become a monster again."

"It's a pretty subjective concept." While still begging them to stop, I began to feel deep pain inside my chest and soon everything became dark, but this time I was part of the Darkness becoming one with them, I felt energy surging inside my body...and it exploded... I was still awake, I was on my back with my eyes wide open, paralyzed by the pain. The 3 materials were talking between them loudly.

"It worked?" Asked Dearche.

"Not completely it look like our mana didn't finish fusing inside him, to sum up he has now, 3 Linkers Cores self-sufficient."

"Wow, he must be super-ultra strong, it's gona be a piece of cake."

"Did you listen? He was supposed to have one Linker Core collection of each of our mana."

"Well it was boring when you explained, I just got the point we would have a pretty strong ally."

"Ally? Don't joke with me?" I was slowly getting up the pain was slowly stopping.

"Oh, your awake, please don't tire yourself too much just relax." This fake Nanoha... is she really a bad guy?

"Shut up! I don't know what you did to me but giving powers was a mistake."

"Why? We got a new ally and a human vessel."

"I'm your enemy! And you're mine!" I charged toward them, don't know how this new power work but I can try ..."Ungh...?" Before I could do something I felt on my knees while holding my chest in pain.

"Did you really thought we didn't prepare some safety measure?" Dearch was grinning mischievously. "You simply can't hurt or disobey me."

"Damn you let me go, I want to see my friend."

"Okay." The pain vanished, huh seriously?

"You're free to do what you want for the time being, I'll call you once I need you, same goes for you Stern, Levi...and while you're at it teach Ryouichi how to use his new power."

"As you wish your majesty."

"Yay, we're gonna play!" Both grabbed me by an arm dragging me along.

"Look like Dearch accepted you."

"What're you talking about?"

"She called you directly by your name."

XXXX

Magic is a pain in the ass, seriously I can't use any of my previous techniques, the mana doesn't work like Ki and of course I don't have any regenerative power, I can't fight well, since I'm both lacking device and spells. I have somehow managed to learn how to fly(I was send against a rock by Levi in order to learn faster) but for now I'm worried about what to say to the other...'Hey you know what now I'm a bad guy but we stay friends right?' ...there is good chance I get another Starlight Breaker through my ass...look like there is still some shade of Tsukyio personality inside mine. After some basic training with the two materials I managed to escape them and so I'm above the city searching for my friends.

"...?" I spotted a flying teenager girl, older than me, I never saw before, and I know a lot of mages , she has light green hairs done into a ponytail, wear a mainly white and green barrier jacket and after coming a little closer, I can say she has heterochromia she has blue eye and the other is purple.

"...!" After finally noticing me she entered a fighting stance, an unarmed hand to hand fighting mage? Does it exist? I though only the familliar...well there is Rein but... argh " Who are you?" A serious voice, but for some reason I have the feeling she isn't as old as she look...much older?

"You know I live here so..." Suddenly I was hit by the obvious, she must be part of the Darkness, I assumed my own fighting stance. "Even if I'm weak I won't let you do as your please."

"Look like I don't have choice, I don't know who you're but I wont be gentle." A serious yet pained face.

"Same here." I took the initiative, trying to punch her in the face, she easily blocked it with her open palm, before I could react a strong pain hit my face sending me away, her hit are pretty heavy. Finally getting a old of myself I tried a rapide multi hit combo...to no avail after the first punch I was blow away, shit without my Youkai powers I'm hopeless, I only know Youkai martial arts and right now I'm lacking in both the speed and strength required . I need to put some distance between us.

Using a palm strike she send toward me a powerful shockwave, hitting me headfirst.

"Argh...gah..." She is a strong hand to hand fighter and can use longe range attack she is very dangerous. Short range too risky, middle range same here. Think, think, think dammit! Magic...short range...I know! I've to discover how she is mixing mana into martial art. I have to endure it for a while.

I rushed at her again and like last time I couldn't scratch her she welcomed me with a powerful uppercut then chained it with a kick to my stomach, it's nothing compared to what I was put through as a vampire...I've to feel it and remember it.

"...It's enough." She stopped her assault lowering her arm looking at me. "There is no point in pursuing this fight I clearly have the upper hand and there is nothing you can do."

"Heh." I tried my best to look confident, smiling, ignoring the pain echoing in my ribs. "I haven't even begin to fight." I assumed again my youkai fighting stance. Hope it work if I'm not mistaking, contrary to Ki, mana burst outside of the body creating a armor of sort. The physical capacity aren't directly renforced or at least not as much, keeping magic into once body releasing it only at the right moment. I can do it!

"aaaaaaah...ha!" I delivered only one punch, a powerful punch, a flaming punch, a hotblooded punch...despite her shocked look, she parried it, countering, hitting my ribs. Ungh, at least I know how to fight now sadly I'm too fare from her level she really is well trained.

"I see...you weren't taking me seriously." She looked...angry, no furious. "How do you dare mock my Kaiser art!" I'm in danger, I know, I can try this, I began gathering mana into my hand creating a small blue orb, hiding it behind my back, once ready I threw it like a baseball ball. The teenager girl caught it with her bare hands throwing it back to me. It exploded before my eyes blinding me. I think I have learn what a spell do before using it...well it's more a technique.

"Vivio?..." While blinds I could hear my opponent talking alone for a short time...I hate telepathy, once my sight returned she was nowhere to be found...I'm too weak... I have to train but...first I have to find my friends.

**Author notes: In this kind of setting it's a must have to be able to fight, Ryouichi couldn't stay normal, now that I look back into my old chapters I've noticed that he never trully won a fight on his own, well given the opponents it's understandable, and there is good chance it stay like this, thank for reading see you next time and Happy new years.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author notes: Hi everyone it's been a while, I was working on this chapter and I remembered I never really checked the view on the story and there are more than 1,000, thanks to all of you for you support, this chapter mark the appearance of the Doom bringer loli U-D and other stuff. **

******I don't own anything. Enjoy.******

**Chapter**** 11:U-D Awakening  
><strong>

Where are they!? Tchh It's been a while now that I've been searching the other I'm tired and it's snowing, I'm gonna get sick. I've fought against mages, knights and monster born from the darkness I'm not gonna die from a bad cold ,right? Well at least I'm getting used to fly it's a good thing. And I've some time to think about my new power, I don't know what to think...are the Material really the bad guys?... What am I thinking? Of course they are! They tried to kill me and my friends. But still it's thank to them that I have the power to protect those who are dear to me now, by the way they didn't forced me to do things I don't like... and I'm linked to them now thus I don"t think killing them is a good idea...argh what should...?

"_Help... someone help me...Uwaaaaah!..." _Wait what? Was that Levi? She is in troubles...argh okay let see what's happening. Why must I save everyone who is in need?

XXXX

I don't know how to explain but following my link with the material, I was able to found her, she was in the sky facing Arf...yeah in fact she was right... it's scary as hell! I'm not the suited person for this job and Arf look royally pissed. Ah, she trying to punch her, without thinking I got between the two and blocked iron the punch with my hand ...or tried... it was so powerful it still hit me in the face...why alway the face? What if my nose broke or I lose a teeth, I can't regenerate anymore!

"R-Ryou-kun...huh... are you alright?"

"Arf-san; you punched me in the face should, I be alright?"

"Err...Sorry but it's your fault, you do not pop up suddenly between two personnes fighting, especially not to protect an enemy." The surprise passed, Arf hadn't forgotten her rage, it hear in her voice. "Because of her Fate is suffering forced to kill people she already lost and loved more than anything, I'm gonna make sure that it never happen again and so I will utterly destroy every materials!" She is really scary...no more than scary, I can't even find the right term. I checked behind me, Levi looked traumatized, is it really her fault? I mean right now she don't seem dangerous or threatening seriously she looked like she is gonna...

"Uu...UWAAAAAAAHHH!" Actually she did... "What is it?! Why are you bullying me?! Did I do anything bad to you? I haven't even done anything yet!" My poor ears, well Arf looked pissed don't expect her to meltdown so easily...

"Err... well." She did, no seriously I should be used of it by now, anyway it's good she calmed I really didn't wanted to fight her.

"The fragments are not coming out because of us, they're doing so by themselves! How is that our fault? If you don't like blue then just say it!" And Levi stopped being coherent.

"Seriously Arf you're a horrible person making cry a helpless little girl you monster." I'm half serious half joking.

"Don't take her side, I thought you was with us, plus it my duty and..."

"Who cares about you! WAAAAAH! I hate you!" Levi really lost it. Pfff, no one would be able to link her with the abomination we fought last year.

"Arf, are you all right what is happening...uh Ryou-kun."

"Hello Fate-chan I think you should have a talk with the two here." I pointed Arf who was at loss for word and Levi still crying. Famillie stuff not my busyness...oh yeah I'm from the material team but I can't console her I don't have any baby bottle on me. Fate scolded Arf and consoled the strong and almighty material, who was complaining.

"...I was given a taste of hell."

"Nah...I didn't do that."

"I was here and saw everything and she did." Arf glared furiously in my direction. It's so funny I couldn't help.

Then I saw one of the funniest scene of my life, Fate gave a lollipop to her evil clone, beat me about why she is keeping lollipop while having to fight, whoa Levi was so easily tamed Fate sure know how to deal with kids, they seem so happy together...they're not evil... at least not anymore not while Levi is making Fate happy, there is something else behind this mess, this pink girl maybe...I'm gonna make sure everything end well. While eating Levi was happily explaining the material plan...she isn't very smart, is she? So basically they really want to resurrect U-D, I don't think it's a good idea given the name it has. Well Levi finished her lollipop entered a form similar to Fate Sonic Form grabbing me by the shoulder and we left with me waving goodby with a smile ans screaming:"Don't worry Fate-chan I'm fine tell the other I'm dealing with the situation with my own methode".

XXXX

After a while I began to struggle and escaped the hold of Levi, not seeming bothered the least she just asked.

"You've got something else to do?"

"Well in a sence yeah but I would like you first tell me how to use magic." Smilling mischievously with her hand on her hips she said proudly.

"No, problem the genius of fighting Levi the Slasher will teach you everything..." She cleared her throat , "...start by thinking then you do zoum zam, then pfiou and the it go kaboum and you finish with wouzza."

"... Are you mocking me?" She scratched the back of her head while I was so angry smoke would emane from my ears. "I'm serious about wanting to learn."

"I was serious too." She looked at me dumbfounded, I tried to hit her, like you hit a child, she assumed a dramatic pose.

"Hidden technique, biding thunder!"

"Arghhh!" Out of nowhere...no from inside my body a electric shock ran through me.

"Ahahahah, even if we gave you, your power it's still a part of us each of us can control one of the 3 source of your power."

"Three..." It explain a lot of thing...I'm unable to use my power correctly because I assumed I had one organ creating my power, thus each one were messing with the other. Had I listened before hand it would have turned better.

"_Hey, Levi, Stern, Ryouichi, help me, intercept the Little Raven and her Unison Device." _Telepathy is annoying, especially with a boss like Dearche.

"Okay let's split up." Without letting me reply she left me alone in the middle of nowhere, grrr that's nice really, I don't know where to go nor what to do...may lady luck be with me.

XXXX

After flying aimlessly I finally spotted a figure looking like Reinforce, I know only 3 persone with black wings...facing two other strange woman having cat ears and tail...familliars? Oh, they're wearing TSAB uniform, it's a good sign...what? One of the cat woman ascended before delivering a flying kick with Rein for target, charging my entire body with magical energy I got between the assailant and her target, drawing energy from one of the source inside of me I charged both my hands with it cladding them with burning flame without being harmed themself.

"Uwaaaaaa!" With those powerful hands I blocked the attack, the woman and I were sent in opposite direction without sustaining much damage. She quickly got her composure back looking furious.

"Y-you again! Why are you alway in the way! Protecting those...those criminals." She is scary, yeah really scary but I'm not here to start a fight.

"Sorry I don't remember meeting you before but we're all on the same side so fighting each other will lead us nowhere."

"Shut up! How can you possibly understand because of you...she wasn't punished...it's her fault if Graham life was ruined and Clyde died!" She was so furious yet so pale. I understand people she cared about were killed in an accident linked with The Book of Darkness, just like Chrono father..."If back then you hadn't interfered everyone would have gotten what they deserved." She must be speaking about me stopping Rein sacrifice.

"It's enough Lotte!" The other cat girl interrupted the first...then all the piece of the puzzle linked together in my head...back then...two look alike...the flying kick...magic can disguise...punishement...masked man. My emotions all died the next seconde, I too can be scary.

"So it was you two..." The two of them and Rein looked at me surprised by my cold tone, sharp as a sword."...the masked man...eheheheh...ahahahahaha!" I wasn't laughing because it was funny but because I didn't knew what to do in order to not go crazy and attack them right at once. "And to say I thought you were man and dead since this fight...ehehehe." I posed, both glared at me with ferocity while keeping a fighting stance, the one with longer hair looking a little sad. " You mad Hayate cry! You mad her suffer! You tormented her while she was begging for you to stop while you were disguised as her friends!" Without my knowledge magic power was surging like crazy from me completely going out of control. "And you dare claim justice and seek punishment for those you call criminalles!Tss, that's so funny." This last part died in my throat, along with my sanity, my instinct born from countless hour of training took over, I charged with a speed I never reached before my fist clade in destructive darkness.

"I'm sorry." The one with longe hair said, then my strength vanished, I stopped before hitting, not because I was bound by some rope or punched, or hit by a magical attack but because there is no more reason for me to punch. They looked at me at loss for word.

"Your not the only one at fault and it wasn't you who assaulted Rein." I eyed with hostility the other one.

"Why should I..."

"Lotte that's enough!" With authority in her voice she began to scold her partner. "No amount of crying and lashing out will bring back the dead and I don't think we do them justice by pursuing a cycle of hatred that everyone else has already broken."

"I know...I know that well...but." She seemed on the verge of tears. Getting a hold of herself she apologized toward Rein and me. After that the longe haired girl declared.

"It's better to not interact with each other from now one, in the interest of our respective missions."

"I agree."

"If it's okay with Rein then me too." The interaction between those two cat girl look like sibling...ah, there twins, of course that's why they have the same face. Before leaving they turned one last time to ask me.

"You're really forgiving us?"

"Well, somehow as longe as you don't hurt my friends, personally I have nothing against you and anyway I have a very bad memory for unpleasant event." They left without further word. Leaving Rein and I alone, sibling love...I understand now, why Amitie can't give up on her sister...all I can do is reunite them, then hope for the best. The Book of Darkness hurting people who don't deserve it and bringing good people to hurt each other nothing good can come from this cursed artifact.

"Ryou-kun?" I turned toward Rein she looked so sad, like alway.

"Hm...what? Something the matter." She clenched her fist.

"That magical power just now it was..." I lowered my head ashamed.

"Yeah I'm the servant of the material now, I can't oppose them directly but I still have my free will."

"But this power is still dangerous." She posed her worried red eyes on me even if I want to reassure her I can't really, because she is right,well it can't be helped.

"Don't worry I'm used of it." Yeah, I even feel more at ease, I mean it's like the link with Tsukiyo...it's the same that's why I can't blame them.."...And like this were even." She didn't answer. "Where is Hayate?"

"Certainly where Dearche is."

"Good, let's join the fun." She nodded and we headed toward our master about to clash.

XXXX

When we arrived...both girl were...complaining?

"Ouch...it hurt king."

"What!? Why are you still alive, why are you such a tough cookie?"

"Well, I have trained a lot with, Ein and Nanoha." It explain everything once you've fought Nanoha nothing seem as dangerouse...well in my case I still find Tsukiyo way more scary because of the life threatening situation...so the fight is already over, despite their words, no one seem to be badly hurt, I would even say they look safe and sound.

"Hey, Pinkie is it done, already?" Wha-? a huge dark sphere surrounded by red pillars was floating in face of the pink girl who was apparently operating it. Seriously I just noticed it now? Maybe it was so big I didn't saw it.

"Hey, your majesty, what is this?" Dearch who was now just behind the pink one, answered me with a voice drunk with power.

"Oh, Ryouichi good timing, behold the infinite power of the Unbreakable Darkness!" Bad news."To be more precise, if my memory serve me right it would be an equipment looking like great wings granting unlimited power." It's pretty vague.

"Something like that...?" Pinky proposed something looking like some sort of silly mecha with black wings.

"Ooh! That's actually pretty cool!" Dearch remind me more and more of Tsukiyo. One the other hand Hayate ...

"I-is it cool...?" ...and Rein...

"I don't get it either..." As for me? Well...

"Of course it's cool! You don't understand the charm of giant mecha? Shame on you! It's the most beautiful and awesome thing in existence! Please U-D be that!" Let's just say it has awaken tastes and memory belonging to a certain someone.

"Anyway. The form isn't important what matter is that with this, I will truly be invincible, ahahahahah! Now from the infinite darkness rise and meet me your rightful owner, system U-D: Unbreakable Darkness."

"Unite activate...comfirming current statue, system Unbreakable Darkness activated."

"Oh..ohoho...oh?"

"Pardon?"

"Eh...? That's?"

"...A girl?" I finished Hayate phrase, everyone was...well surprised...I mean from the sphere as emerged a blond girl with yellow eyes around Hayate age, wearing white cloths. Seriously how are you supposed to equip that? Pinkie was the first to break the silence.

"What...wait I wasn't informed that U-D was in a human form."

"Hum, that's strange we don't remember it having a human form at all...but well we weren't supposed to take the form of human either."

"Or maybe you've gone senile, old hag."

"Wait!? How dare you speak like that to your master!? You...I'm gonna punish you!"

"Ouch!Ouch!Ouch!" Was worth it. While not taking attention to us Hayate looked lost in deep thinking was she elaborating some sort of plan to defeat U-D.

"Hmm... Anyway, she's Unbreakable Darkness so... Yami-chan?" That day I Ryouichi age 11 lost faith in humanity.

"confirming detection of the Tome of the Night Sky." So...Yami-chan...no seriously...has a voice completely devoid of any emotion, it's not a good sign and she is searching Hayate if I'm not mistaking.

"Ah...um, good morning I'm the current mistress of the Night Sky: Hayate Yagami."

"Hold on! Under which right do you speak to her first!? I'm the one who activated her so I shall be the one to speak first!" Dearche don't begin...

"Let me remind you I was the one who gave you the way to activate it!" Not Pinkie too!

"Maybe, but I'm still the current Master of the Night Sky after all." Don't add more fuel on the fire, Hayate!

"No way! No way! I won't let you have your way, U-D belong to me alone!"

"Ouah, your Majesty it wasn't part of our agreement!" Okay now it degenerated into a childs quarrel, call me when thing are getting serious again.

It happened sooner than expected, the blond girl suddenly grow wings but not the same kind as Rein or Dearche, no it was much bigger, completely crimson and it wasn't solid either, it looked more like some sort of aura taking the form of two wing, something nasty was emanating from them, they only appeared now but I can tell right at once that they're dangerous, much dangerous than anything I've faced until now. Everyone seemed as shocked as me and were left speechless.

"Apparently there's instability in the situation. So in order to fix it, the cause will be..." Her eyes too began to glow red. "...Terminated." Wait! Isn't she planing to kill Hayate, is she? I need to do something...but I'm so afraid I can't even move damned, I never was so afraid before. Hayate and U-D were facing each other.

"Battle system activated, full power loaded at 5%." She must be kidding right? It-it's only 5% of her full strength!

"Wh...What is this pressure...she has so much magical power!?" Hayate...can't win...Rein and I began to shoot her to retreat but...

"Beginning termination." U-D didn't even allowed it.

Before anyone could react a monstrous crimson claw appeared from U-D wing, Hayate formed a shield but it easily shattered under the impact sending the poor girl flying away, regaining her balance she immediately prepared a spell launching several white orbs, for sole answer the wings of U-D grew widder accumulating energy, she didn't defended against Hayate shots took some head on with it not seeming to have any effects, U-D wings then shoot a real rain of black orbs toward Hayate, taking her aback, she managed to defend against it but taking the opportunity U-D began to close the distance.

"**_Maneuver A.C.S"_**Charging magical energy Hayate propelled herself forward like a missile clothed by a white aura, it was a move Nanoha taught to her.

U-D merely created a shield stopping completely Hayate in her track, this time creating two claws she trapped Hayate between them and began to unleash, dark energy harming the Hayate greatly, before it got too fare Rein and I stopped her by punching her while it did release Hayate it didn't deal any real damage. U-D is too dangerous and I have this bad feeling...I have to beat her now while she isn't at full power. Remembering the feeling I had when I attacked the twins I summoned the same energy, only this time keeping it under control, I change every law that exist and creat my own, my law,my aria, my spell.

"_In this world of light there is no place for you of the dark..._" Flames gathered in my right fist. "_...anger not, curse not..._" Thunder gathered and along the fire began to rotate. _"...by the same darkness that created you be defeated..._" A purple orb of darkness swallowed the two forces and my fist, who were now creating a true hurricane inside with my fist at the center. "...here I come: _**EndSky Sublimation!"** _With this fist I punched the blonde girl who protected herself with a shield. Struggling for a while against it he began to crack, now! "**_ Overblow!"_**Opening my fist to free the power everything exploded with all the impact directed toward U-D but...

"You really thought it would work?" It was Dearche who spoke, U-D had blocked the entire explosion with a finger from one of her claw. "Good work U-D, well in the first place, U-D is the power before the Tome of the Night Sky, a power to rule everything and this power is mine." Dearche seemed very pleased by the turn of event and U-D didn't seemed like wanting to pursue the assault. "But I guess I can praise you too Ryouichi it was a superb attack, you really did grow a lot in so little time, we were right in letting you stand among us." As she spoke the other materials joined, all three of them surrounding U-D, I didn't move nor answered I was still livid over what happened. They began to chat together apparently with U-D recognizing the materials and gaining emotion in her voice. Maybe the situation isn't so bad I mean her attack was maybe because she was still sleepy and all.

"Aaaaaaah!" 3 scream pierced my ears, the materials have been stabbed by blades coming from U-D wings and they are now disappearing. After that I couldn't hear anything, why did she did that to her friends...no to her family?

"Yami-chan! please wait!"

"Sorry...good by...everyone..."She flies away with the pink girl giving her chase...she said sorry...she sounded and looked so sad so pained.

"I'm going after her."

"Eh?!...W-wait Ryou-kun."

"Sorry Hayate-chan it's my responsibility as Dearche subordinate." Using my magic I left with great speed, with Hayate unable to follow me due to her condition, the pink one and U-D two girls who betrayed theirs family...no there's more and I'm gonna find it and fix this mess. After all I'm now part of one of those family part of Dearche, Levi, Stern... and U-D one ... don't you think so Tsukiyo?

**Author notes: Poor materials seriously it's not because they can't die that they should be treated like this, next chapter more hopeless boss fight. By the way if you want to see more some characters or some precise event from the game just tell me, still open to any suggestion, see you soon...maybe.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author Notes: Hello, how are you, I'm really happy to see that even now people fav and follow this story, seriously it's great. Well about this chapter...don't know what to say, I'll just hope you'll enjoy it, if something seem weird tell me about it.  
><strong>

**I don't own Nanoha franchise. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 12: Time and Troubles  
><strong>

Crap, I'm lost...again...I wasn't expecting to find U-D immediately( and honestly it's a good thing I didn't) but to completely loss trace of her...I'm great.

"Aha, found one of my subordinate, with you at our side I'll be able to claim U-D power." I don't need to turn to know who is talking to me but something is weird.

"Honestly King-sama, haven't you understand she is bad news..." Even if they were killed they won't disappear but ...this isn't the real Dearch, how do I know? Quite simple my link with them isn't reacting. "...Plus a false King like you doesn't deserve this power, prepare yourself fragment!"

"Impertinent fool! Stupid servant! **_Inferno!_**" A rain of dark sphere felt down toward me, well not really a rain, I mean drop aren't bigger than me normally! I hope it'll work using fire mana I throw a big fireball at the center of the rain, she exploded into smaller ball making the sphere explode before they could touch me.

"_**Doom Bringer!"**_Gwargh, I avoided by a hair a purple blast, even if it's a fragment she's really dangerous, I created a fireball in one hand and a dark sphere in the other, I linked them together with a thunder, ready.

"_**Magical Cracker Volley!" **_While rotating the distance between the two sphere grown apart, creating a even longer thunder enabling the attack to cover a wider range, Dearch...the fake one merely shielded herself with her book.

"Every attack are useless before the**_ Majesty of the Lord_!" **I couldn't believe my eyes she absorbed the attack into her book and thrown something else in its stead biding me.

"Crap." I'm completely defenseless.

_**"Arondight!**"_ Without leaving me the slightest chance she created a big dark beam which after hitting me formed a destructive sphere around me. "So do you understand now you're nothing compared to our power, ahahahaha!"

"Cut it out!" I managed to decrease the damage by clothing myself with fire mana, however I'm still in a bad situation, guess it can't be helped. "_In this world of light there is no place for you of the dark_..." I have to beat her in one hit, with some luck I won't be completely drained afterward. "..._anger not, curse not_, _by the same darkness that created you be defeated..."_ I mad in my free hand a little orange sphere. "Catch that!" Like I expected she raised her book except this time my attack was a flash bombe she was completely blinded by it, taking advantage of the situation I unleashed electrics magical energy from my feet propelling me right in front of Dearch who couldn't react. "_**EndSky Sublimation!**_ **_Overblow!_**" In one instant the clone of the clone of Hayate...it's pretty stupide...was consumed by the 3 energy unleashing all of theirs power. She vanished, in a scream, breaking into glass fragments... okay I mad it but it would be bad to launch another attack of this type I could drop unconscious right afterward and in the sky it's not recommended.

_"Brooooom!" _What the- an earth quake in the sky how the hell...if even the sky is shaking it could only mean one thing..U-D. Using again my mana of thunder I headed toward the source of the quake, without wasting time.

XXXX

Okay I think I'm getting closer...I need to think of a plan, maybe first I should speak to U-D to make her come back to her senses or...

*Brooooom!*

"Gwargh! What's that!" An incredible strong explosion occurred while I was approaching the source, I can clearly see it from here, it's like a sunset in broad daylight, you see it yet it's so fare, the gust of wind of said explosion nearly blasted me away...this power isn't U-D, I don't say it's too strong no, it's just not her doing...it's the same place... the quack occurred at the same place so it mean someone is facing U-D and unleashed this power against her...either Pinky or...Amitie...I charged, accelerating as much as I could, alway trying to go faster, finally I saw them... the Wolkenritter were her too, t's a good thing with them I can maybe do it.

U-D was looking quite different her cloth were now red and black and her eyes green, she looked fine not a single scratch...no one seemed to have noticed me and I understand why theirs attention was took by the source of this incredibly strong explosion being helplessly held by one of U-D claw...she wasn't moving...how would she with an arm and half of her stomach gone? There was no blood...don't know why...don't want to know...this girl it was...no I don't want to know but it's already too late...it's Amitie.

"..."Power silently surged from within me..." _In this world of light..." _

"...That was a desperation attack that even damages the device...yeah it hurt a little...but...but despite that it cannot destroy me." While U-D was lamenting about her inability to die I finished my aria and got right in front of her.

"_**EndSky Sublimation!**_ **_Overblow!_**" I hit her right in the cheek releasing everything, compared to Amitie attack it's nothing but it was enough, she released her grip and it gave me enough time to catch the wounded girl and join the knights side.

"Ryouichi-san!?"

"Hi...sorry...to bother...you...Shamal...-san...could you take care of her." While struggling to keep my eyes open I handed Amitie to Shamal...I could swear that I saw mechanic part inside her wounds but I must be too tired.

"Hoy, we should take care of you too, you really don't look find." While being covered in sweat I managed painfully to answer.

"Just...the third time I launch this spell...must face U-D." Vita angrily replied:

"Are you stupid we're taking the lead from now on just rest!" I merely gazed toward U-D who had a little bruise on the cheek.

"It was weaker...but it hurt more...why?" Suddenlly she took her head between her arms..."Aaaaaaaaaaah!" She was in pain and it wasn't my attack no it was a headache unrelated to it, look like I got lucky. She disappeared after that...I began to fall...Zafira caught me by the shirt...too exausthed to be afraid...

XXXX

"Yaaaaaaw." Hum, I haven't had a dream so sweet since a longe time...my eyes are still half closed but I know the way so I don't need to see...take the door, turn left, walk fifteen seconde...you're at destination: the washroom. "Tuhtuhtuhtuh." I'm humming a happy tune while washing my face, like usual. Hum...? Where is my toothbrush, it's not here? Did I lost it? Ah, I remember we're not the next day, I just took a nap, then I don't need to brush my teeth, what should I do today? I guess I've some books to read in my room, will heading back, I though about something...wasn't I supposed to save someone? No because, I've a tendency to forget things when...

"Ryou-kuuuuuuun!"

"Gwargh!" Just as I was about to enter my room I was tackled by behind and hit the floor face first, awn...my poor nose, while turning with difficulties I saw the culprit: a little girl with two piggy-tails, Nanoha.

"You shouldn't get out of the bed like this you need to rest!" She's glaring at me with ferocity while pining me on the ground.

"You know Nanoha-san he was just a little tired, he already took the rest he needed, he can go out if he want." I then spotted the doctor speaking, standing next to Fate and Hayate in her wheelchair." Beside the three of you too were ordered to rest." Fate was the one to answer.

"Maybe but Ryou-kun is just a normal boy." I escaped Nanoha grip with a nervous laugh.

"Well not anymore, I have magical power too, remenber?."

"Having power and knowing how to use it are two different things." Yunno too?

"Beside your strongest attack didn't really work." Thanks for reminding me that Hayate." So I think ours worries are founded."

"...We_ and the Unbreakable Darkness were initially a singular entity that makes up the Tome of the Purple Sky. The very same tome you're currently using King-sama..." _

_"_Stern! You're alright!?" Despite hearing her voice I couldn't see her anywhere and the other seemed very confused, I suppose she's using telepathy thank to our link. I quickly told the other about.

"That's great ask her how she is doing!" Don't push me Nanoha.

"And ask about Dearche too." Not you too Hayate.

"Wait you two I need some time to figure things out so don't rush me you want." Without waiting for theirs reaction I closed my eyes, focusing...

_"Please shut up, Dearche." _Okay it begin well, let's try this.

"_Hello Ryouichi to the materials can you hear me?"_

_"Ah, Ryouichi you took your time before contacting us."_

_"Sorry Stern was busy with fighting, are the three of you alright?"_

_"No! _ It was Dearche who was mentally screaming. "_My subordinates doesn't consult me, one doesn't remember me and the last doesn't even respect me!"_

_"King-sama I respect you just not to the point where I would confuse logic and admiration for you. " _I admire her calm attitude. "_To answer you Ryouichi, we're fine our regeneration is going smoothly and Levi is already out speaking with a TSAB member."_

_"Well I'm a little uncomfortable, I mean I have to negotiate and I'm not the most eloquent materials."_

_"What are the terms of the negotiation?"_

_"We're offering our help in exchange for our freedom."_

_"Okay let's go faster, I report at the same time the info to Nanoha and the other okay?"_

_"Great, you're really well organized Ryouichi, it change from usual."_

_"What's it supposed to mean!?"_

_"Nothing King-sama." _It's gonna be longe.

XXXX

After reporting the situation to the others and some strategy meeting, I decided to see how Amitie was doing. I entered her room, she was siting on her bed speaking with Shamal and another member of the crew, a girl with glasses (I'm not forced to learn the name of people I don't frequent.)

"Oh, I'm bothering? I'll come back later." Amitie stopped me.

"No I was about to tell them everything...you can stay...you have the right to know." I posted myself in a corner next to the door, standing silently.

"Like you've maybe know we come from the future..." Seriously? Why am I alway the last informed. "...our home planet is called Eltria... For several years already, the planet has been slowly dying, to the point where the majority of life form can't exist anymore. Since 80 years most inhabitant have started leaving the planet...but some people just won't let this planet, where they grown, that they love, die without doing anything, it's the case for the Professor Grants Florian, our father. Me and my sister aren't humans we were designed as ageless machines to help stop the planetary deterioration:Gears." That's a great burden they're bearing, the hope of a whole world. "The Professor tended to fail a lot and by mistake he overdeveloped our personality systems. Because of that, he decided to raise the two of us as humans." She was speaking so gently, so calmly, it's impossible to associate her with the dumb hot-blooded girl who mad an explosion stronger than the triple breaker.

"The Professor was a wonderful person." Said the glass woman.

"Yeah, that's true." I agree too he just wasn't really gifted. "There was other Gears too they were more like automaton, Kyrie and I have a heart and a souls as said the Professor, with his teaching we were doing our best to make his dream come true, a dream that sadly he'll most won't be able to see happen and Kyrie didn't supported that." She paused a moment, it must cost her a lot to tell us that. "One day he found a broken time machine, he was able to repair it but he decided that humanity should not mess with the timestream, so he sealed it away." He could just have left it alone too. "The world was dying the Professor too and there was no way for us to grant him his wish, however I decided to follow his teaching to the end, Kyrie on the other hand couldn't bear it and decided to use the time machine to find a way to save the planet...I was nearly able to talk her out of it until she discovered the Infinite Linking System: Examia...it only exist in this timeline and nowhere else." I have a very bad feeling...could it be...

"Why doesn't it exist elsewhere."

"Well Ryou-kun, you see the Examia belong to U-D and this timeline is the only one where the materials and so U-D exist." Not able to bear it anymore, I slammed my head on the wall while crying silently.

"W-hat's the matter Ryou-kun?"

"Nothing, Amitie-chan...it's just so sad I couldn't help." She smiled gently, it's really too much!

"By the way do you know those 3 individual." Shamal showed her the image of the strange martial art girl that kicked my ass as well another heterochromiach girl just blond and the photo of a teenage boy with silver hairs, green eyes and red tattoos.

"I do not. It must be because of our time travel, I promise to do what I can to send them back to theirs timeline." After that we left Amitie so she could rest...I have to do something it's my responsibility, I created this timeline so I have to fix it...but something else is bothering me...I need to talk to one of the future kids.

XXXX

We all reunited to hold a strategy meeting, it was decided that the material will develope a special cartridge to break the Unbreakable Darkness... I like this formulation so much...so the candidate for this new power up are Nanoha, Fate, Vita and Signum. Well I still want to fight let's contact Stern.

"_Hello Stern?"_

_"Yeah Ryouichi, what is it?"_

_"I would like to fight U-D too and..."_

_"Well then do so."_

_"Seriously?"_

_"Listen, two people without cartridge System are gonna fight, so why won't you, a person with our powers, who's soon gonna wield an even greater one?"_

_"Ha... eh.. Okay. Bye."_

_"Same here."_

That was easy, I just have to train with this new power and...

"Ryou-kun, could you help me?"

"Hm, what is it Chrono-kun?"

"We're gonna test the programme but we're missing one person for one test."

"Hm...Okay I'll do it."

"Fine you'll be facing Signum, have fun." He turned around, I then grabbed him by the shoulder to stop him.

"Why her?" I was on the verge of crying.

"Only you, Fate and the Lieze twins fought her before, Fate must take the test and I don't need to tell you for the two other." Yeah sur after what happened last year I don't think they will laugh and joke together anytime soon. " Plus since you'll be facing U-D too it'll the occasion to evaluate your new abilities." I don't know what is the worst: the serious face he is keeping or the logical argument he's giving.

"You did it on purpose, right?" He didn't reacted much.

"Maybe, good luck." He left like this. I headed to the training room while mentally doing my testament.

XXXX

The training room was...weird ...me and Signum were floating surrounded my computer thing like graphic.

"Ryouichi-san, it's an honor to be facing you again." She was harboring a small smile.

"S-s-same here." More like a horror.

"Is something the matter? You look nervous."

"Well you know, I'm not the same as last time and you're gonna us that strange prototype..."

"You don't have to say anything else I understand your worries." Signum...I'm so relived. "Don't worry about me come at full force, I won't be holding back either." She loaded the program my last hope vanished, with the power of Signum increasing. " I Signum knight of the sword will be your opponent." Trying to calm myself from my impending death, I assumed my fighting pose, with a determined look.

"And I Ryouichi last holder of the title _Purple eyed monarch: monster of the bloody crimson night_ accept your challenge." I'm dead. She was the one who started the fight and...this progamme is way too powerfull...I wasn't able to react, I was hit on my left side...I have to go full force, and bring my new powers to theirs limits, fire in both hand, thunder as legs and darkness in my heart while staying myself, that's right I've been trained for so longe, I'll never give up on this fighting style, Youkai kenpo with magic...my new strengh.

Signum pursued her assault but this time...

"_Flaming Crescent Moon." _ Using my hands as knifes, I surrounded them with flames.

"Quite an interesting technique."

"Please I merely updated an old technique." I broke the exchange.

"**_Sky_**_ **Fang." **_She launched several mana slash in my direction, I avoided what I could and parried the rest with my fiery swords, my hands are hurting now.

"Time to clash the elements." I switched in my left hand fire with thunder, I hadn't even began my attacks that Signum dashed toward me while launching another mana slash, I hardly dodged it, she anticipated my moves and welcomed me with an attack from her now whip like weapon. I switched my right hand element to darkness mad a fist and... "_Explosive barrier punch!_ " Yay, it worked, I can definitely use my youkai fighting style with magic if I try hard enough and I was able to repel her attack having again thunder and fire I unleashed the drill punch: a straight fire punch surrounded my multiple thunder blows. Signum waved her sword shooting a fiery shockwave to meet my attack. Ouch, ouch, ouch my poor hands.  
>" Maybe attacking like this wasn't a good idea."<p>

"At least it's original." Normally I would use my four element style but...wait an idea.

"Fighting fire with fire." My body was clade in orange flame. "New technique I just figured _Blazing Phoenix." _I charged and attacked again with the crescent moon style launching fast horizontals blow to forme one big vertical and the opposite too. She pared and riposted skillfully, she is truly from another level each of her attack were unavoidable and very heavy. After a while the exchange stopped: my flames extinguished.

"That's all?" She said while pointing her sword toward me, there was no more magical power emanating from me, that's why I was able to caught her weapon by surprise with my bare hands.

"Come back to life Phoenix!" The Next moment we were both engulfed by a flaming bird. And once it cleared...no one was hurt...great attack...it's normal for me to be unharmed but...oh! She is glowing, of course she protected herself.

"Look like you're progressing."

"Hmph, of course don't forget who I'm." And so we pursued our fight, the rest isn't really interesting I just got my life kicked out of me.

"Huff... huff...huff I can't fight anymore."

"Sorry look like I got a little carried away." No really? I nearly died.

"Anyway look like you're able to use the program correctly."

"And you're beginning to get used to magic and use it efficiently." With this the evaluation ended. "So I'm leaving, I have to prepare, I'll be chasing the time travellers with Mistress Hayate and the other."

"Can I come too?" She looked a little surprised. "I've some business with those three one."

"You're welcome, but it's better to let the future where it is." Yeah except when you're an irregular.

XXXX

"So what's the plan?" I asked our group composed of Nanoha, Fate, Kyrie and myself. We're backup charged to intercept the runaway time-traveller if they escape Hayate group and 's organised like this so I'm not with Zafira.

"It's better to split up to cover a wider zone." So we did like Kyrie proposed and...

I met a strange looking teenager boy with silver hairs, emeralds eyes and red tattoos all over his body...the weapon he his carrying don't really put me at ease.

"Hello, I was wondering...if maybe...somehow...if you want, you would come with us to the TSAB headquarter?" He titled his head in confusion, closed his eyes a few second in deep thinking before answering.

"Who are you?" So he don't know me.

"I'm Ryouichi, a friend of Nanoha and the others." He looked confused, I somewhat winced a little when a girl voice answered me.

"I don' t think we've met him before." The boy talked again but not to me.

"That's strange I've known Captain Nanoha for some time already and it's the first time I hear about him." Captain wow, she really have a bright future

"Thoma you don't think that..."

"Don't worry it's just a time paradox." I tried to reassure them. "So you're Thoma and you're using a unison device."

"I'm Lily Strosek and I'm a Reactor Plug." She corrected me.

"Yeah...if you want." I wasn't understanding a thing.

"Sorry, but we can't follow you." The boy assumed a fighting stance.

"Well if you want to take it like this." A little forced I assumed my own fighting stance. Preparing myself to face this boy I don't know and will never met in the future. He opened the hostility by slashing with his gun-sword hybrids weapon verticaly, I easily dodged by side stepping, he then mad a wide horizontal slash again I evaded but this time by ascending, he then launched a flurry of attacks, I evaded all of them without breaking a sweat.

"Thoma it's not working."

"I know, he's this young but already seem to have more experience than I." Yeah, I can see he got basic training but his attack are very predictable.

I switched to the offence, while he readied another strike I punched him in the stomach, it wasn't strong but it was so fast human eyes couldn't see, it stopped his attack, getting back his composure he prepared to attack again only for him to meet the same result but this time I used the opportunity to deliver a dozen of kicks in a cross pattern, he managed to block them with the shield attached to his arm. He was still send away. I charged determined to not let him catch his breath, when a strange book appeared in front of him, it opened with some pages detaching themself surrounding the book, they began to glow and soon they shot magical projectiles at me.

"Gwargh!" Too surprised all I could do was endure the attack. Once it finally ended the black knight unleashed a red, similarly to one of Signum attack , I managed to avoid it by bending my body, he then charged toward me engulfed in a red aura.

"_**Dark Turtle!**" _Using my dark mana I punched all around myself creating around me a rotating dome, he his gonna crash against it, at least I expected that, without halting his charge he destroyed the dome and headed straight for me while surprised, I ducked and delivered a thunder powered kick to his stomach, he intercepted it with his shield. After putting some distance between us I charged my feet with my thunder mana, kicking in the air repeatedly the shape of a dragon draw itself with one last kick I send it after Thoma.

"_**Thunder dragon!**" _He answered by pointing me with his weapon.

"**_Silver Hammer!"_**A single silver blast came from the tip crashing against my attack, the two exploded having the same strength. Lily was the one who broke the silence.

"You're very strong, I've never see a mage fight like that before, I've saw mage fight with theirs bare fist but your style is completely different."

"Same here, breaking my attack with your own is a first." I honestly answered.

"This is the power of the divider." He pointed his weapon. "Then...sorry!" He flew away! Shit! I chased after him. I hope the other were more succesful but at least I've my answer, everything happened because I changed the timeline by meeting Nanoha's group...no I think it was settled before...with my meeting with Tsukiyo because how could I change anything while being death?

**Author note: How was it? U-D is really something taking an attack stronger than the Triple breaker without taking any damage and it's not even her full power, scary. Next chapter...I don't know when it'll be ready nor what'll the content be yet...I just know that the end is near...maybe. If you want to see a particular scene tell me and if you've suggestion feel free. That's all folks**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author Note: Sorry, sorry ,sorry for the late update I had exams, then I was a little tired, ahahaha...sorry.  
><strong>

******I don't own anything. Enjoy.******

**Chapter 13: Sacrifice  
><span>**

The runaway kid where since longe out of my view, suddenly a thought crossed my mind.. I should have used my thunder mana, why didn't I thought about that sooner!?

*Bip Bip*

"...?"

I'm receiving a transmission from the Arthra.

"Ryou-kun? We've secured the people coming from the future."

"How?" I'm a little surprised because they're strong, decided to not be captured and use unfair tactics to escape

"Kyrie explained everything to them and so they agreed to be taken in." You could have began with that, if it was so easy, it would have saved me some troubles.

"Okay from now on if you're searching me I would be with the Materials." They gave this power so I would team with them in the first case, since everyone has the same goal I see no reason to stay away from them for the time being.

"Roger, good luck."

"Same here." After briefly contacting Stern to know theirs position I headed toward it. While flying I saw a pink dote in the horizon. "Hey Kyrie!" She turned rapidly, assuming a fighting pose for a moment before, relaxing.

"Oh it's just the Material boy."

"Please call me Ryouichi. Anyway you seem weird what are you doing here alone? You should have returned to the ship." She smiled brightly...

"Oh I see you saw a girl far from her home and you're proposing to escort he back, seeing it as a chance to hit on her, aaaah so young and already this active." I think I don't get her. "But you're too young , you see if you was just a little older..." Is she trying to dissuade me from helping?.

"It's not an reason to not help, I've been human only for less than 5 years and even now I don't know if I'm human, thus my aging is a little off." She blinked surprised, then assumed a fiercer look, ready to slash me in two.

"Are you planning to get in my way?" He tone was cold and sharp, not looking the least intimated I casually answered.

"Of what? Sorry if I've bothered you, I don't plan to wast your time. Bye." I turned ready to leave.

"I'm not human too and never was." I don't know why she said that so suddenly, maybe she want to confirm something.

"Don't worry there isn't much difference between being one or not, you just get sick more often." She laughed, and after exchanging some friendly chat we parted.

New plan find Amitie so she can stop her sister from sacrificing herself. I'm not that stupid, I knew she was up to something but it's not my role to save her...I already did enough damage by forcing myself into a story that wasn't mine. I'm just gonna push them in the right direction. I used all the power available from my blue Linker Core, I became blue(cloth and hairs include) surrounded by thunder and with incredible speed I headed toward Amitie.

XXXX

I entered the Altra then Amitie room without wasting a seconde, she was in the middle of materializing her barrier jacket.

"Ryou-kun! What are you doing here?" She looked worried and ready to fight, she's assuming that I want to stop her. Trully like siblings, heh.

"Well I wanted to tell you that Kyrie was causing troubles but look like you beat me on it." She relaxed.

"As her big sister I've the duty guide her back on the right path."

"Then I'll be escorting you." Her eyes widened "I carry you and take care of those trying to stop you, like this you'll be in top condition to _talk_ with your sister." She showed a wide smile.

"You're the best!"

"Of course I'm." I got her on my back and headed back to Kyrie using my super speed.

We did not meet anyone to stop us, we quickly went outside.

" Ryou-kun I'm sorry." I couldn't hide my surprise.

"For what? I don't remember you offending me."

"It's because of me that you got dragged into all this because I asked you to show me around and because I couldn't protect you correctly." I smiled amused.

"I got into this mess longe before meeting you and if someone is responsible it's certainly not you." A certain vampire is closer to be the culprit. She smiled her mind at ease.

Kyrie began to enter our line of sight she was facing a beaten Shamal, look like Pinky already caused troubles. " Okay Amitie time to enter the stage...?" She already left, using some sort of super speed, stopping Kyrie in her speech by screaming _I'm Onee-chan _I created a solid magical circle, sat on it observing what would come of this situation. I don't hear too much things expected when they scream.

"GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!" While yelling Pinky shot a giant projectiles,with her two gun straight at Amitie , that Kyrie...she's not gonna be easy to deal with. I summoned all my strength to not move...I've to believe in them, I've to stop messing with thing that aren't concerning me.

Kyrie changed her two guns into a great sword and charged straight at Amita slashing randomly, the blue girl vanished an repeared a little farther, she fired, like Kyrie a giant energy ball, the two attack canceling each other. The next second Kyrie was behind her sister armed again with the great sword in one powerful thrust she send the blue gear fly in the air then with a insane speed, looking like she was teleporting, she assaulted Amitie from every corner, she was guarding herself with her device in a two sword forme but the protection it offered was minimal. While attacking Kyrie was screaming.

"Go away! Go away, go away, go away...stupide big sister!" She created two big laser whip from her two gun who combined into tremendous white sphere slamming it on Amitie creating a huge explosion. It was as much as I could bear...I stoppe...Amitie was behind Kyrie with just some dust one her...the sister were back to back. The elder was the first to react she turned and shot Kyrie at point blank propelling her away once she stopped she was surrounded by a dozen of magical bullet...I distinctly hear Amitie scream when the they exploded

"**_Onee-chan beam!"_**That's an original name at least. Once the dust cleared Kyrie appeared unarmed...I think in the first place this attack was more to drain her fighting spirit rather than hurt her.

They spoke about something...I couldn't really hear it...Amitie hugged Kyrie...everything is fine now. I knew it, the best was for be to not interfere.

After this heartwarming, they turned toward me...for some reason I rather leave...

"Are you going somewhere?" The voice was coming from behind me...they're really fast.

"Just back to the Materials you know they wanted me to help." They were smiling and for some reason it wasn't reassuring. Amitie spoke first.

"You know I was just wondering why you didn't tried to stop Kyrie while knowing what she was doing."

"Or why you didn't helped Amitie while she was fighting me? Am I so worthless to you?" I think she's vexed. A little flustered I began to wave my hand before me.

"N-no it's not that...it's just we're not belonging to the same time...and I didn't wanted to interfere with family business." They continued to smile.

"Oh I see since we're not from the same family you didn't help..." They posed a moment before pointing me with theirs index and declaring at the same time. " Then we're gonna make you part of our family."

"Like this you won't have a reason to ignore us." Added Kyrie. I stood her dumbfounded mouth open, after taking back my composure I replied.

"I'm part of the materials one." And I don't think they'll let me go so easily.

"It's simple then we'll make our two families one."

"He..hehehe...hahahaha." I didn't lose it, nor did I found what they said particularly funny, a big smile crossed my face. "I'm looking forward to it." I laughed because I was happy.

"_Ryouichi!"_

"Gwah" Someone screamed inside my head, it was like she was gonna explode, the sister asked me what was wrong, I told them to be silent for a while.

"_Ryouichi stupid servant come here immediately, We're about to come back and you're not even her to greet your King, you're a disgrace..." _After that she talked about some punishment of sort, what a pain.

"I've to leave you my king need me." I sighed and turned my back activating my thunder forme once more.

"Yeah take care we'll meet you with the other once everything is ready."

Seriously King-sama you're so annoying, I want some vacation.

"We'_ve heard you! This call for punishment!" __  
><em>

"Gwargh!" I can't even think freely, my situation is getting worst and worst.

XXXX

I greeted the Materials with a relaxed smile.

"Yay, Ryouichi is here too!Now that we're reunited no one can stop us!" Levi's loud as ever.

"Hello Ryouichi look like you're growing accustomed to your new power just a little more time and you'll master it fully." Stern calm and wise like usual.

"How dare you pretend to be our subordinate? Pleasing your king should be your greatest priorities." And Dearch...being Dearch.

"Yeah, yeah sorry, so anything new? Except that you're all back in action."

"U-D will likely start rampaging soon." And when that's happen hopefully Nanoha and the other will give us a hand. " And there's bothering Dark Pieces".

"It'll be a good warm up, Stern , Levi , Ryouichi let's splite up and take care of those nuisance."

"As you wish your majesty." Okay more fights well it shouldn't be too hard, I've become a lot stronger after all.

We split up, each of us taking care of one zone, I soon localized my target, a dark piece of...wait a sec...it's me? How can I have a...oh yeah my new Linker Cores. "So heh...hello fake me how are you? Sorry you're gonna disappear." He looked at me with empty eyes then entered his(or my) fighting stance before declaring.

"I'll crush everything blocking my path, it's my destiny as the bearer of the title..." Before he could continue I shot at him a dark sphere, he avoided it by ducking but it divided itself into smaller one hitting him in the back.

"There only one bearer for this title and it's me!" Pushing the darkness inside me to theirs peak I enter a new mode becoming dark purple, I'll defeat this ghost of my past and I'll move forward no matter what! My double charged, attacking me with the _Crescent moon __style,_ slashing vertically targeting my neck,as a counter I punch his knife like hand provoking an explosion of darkness, but I'll not stop here, I punch again and again and again each time causing a greater explosion it had the side effect of creating a dark dome around use, with one last blow I send him against it finishing the fight with a bang.

"Sorry...Tsukiyo."So this is his last word ... even as a dark piece, I live in the past...I have thing to protect now, that's why I became stronger, that's why I'll no longer be him.

Before I could relax:

"_I'll you make suffer pains one hundred more painful than death before vaporizing you stupide-raven." _Dearch have the right to be loud but why is she imposing it to everyone.

"_Look like King-sama is really angry." _Thank you Levi for this helpful comment. Look like Dearch is argumenting with Hayate and the other two material over something I'll ignore them, there giving me such a headach..

"_I'll will kill this little raven and her follower and absorb them." _Wait a sec..."_Then I'll take care of the other mage."_

"Hey! I can't let you do that!"

"_Hey! I can't let you do that!" _Levi and I objected at the same time.

"They're my friends, even if you don't like them killing them is rather extreme, don't you think? I enjoy spending time with them."

"_And I've mad promise with Original, Kurohane and Bushido." _Original must be Fate, Bushido ...maybe Signum but don't have any clue for the last.

"_And I've a rematch to take care if you kill my opponent before it'll be troublesome." _Three against one what are you gonna do?

"_Why are you all so selfish?" _Complaine of course, it is what you do best after all.

_"It's no longer the chaotic times of The Book of Darkness. The ways of the world, the ways of ambition and selfishness are now different. I'm only thinking about the King's reign and freedom." _Such beautiful speech Stern.

"_Me too."_

_"_ So do I." I'm a little forced by the turn of event but it's not a bad thing

"_The three of use are the only one who'll bind you." _Yeah more like we moderate her eagerness and prevent her from going berserk. Well Dearch pursued her complaint a little but the talk was done, my friend will be safe and the materials are not a threat anymore...not at big threat.

Looking for other fragments I found one of Shamal , good Shamal is a healer not a fighter it'll be an easy fight...

"_Zim,zam,zoum, Levi the slasher is here . "_ The sudden noise in my head mad me loss by focus and I was hit by some sort of green hurricanes launching me higher. While struggling to avoid more damage I spoke to the Materials.

"Can I ask you one thing?"

"_What?"_

"You know I really like you all and it's fun hearing you but..."Fragment Shamal was now attacking me with some thread with stone at the end, while I was avoiding the attack easily I couldn't riposte.

"_How dare you? Break with us you stupid servant?"_

"Listen to me Dearch and don't put it like this, I just say that hearing you all the time is making me loss my focus, so could you break the mental link while we're taking care of the fragment?" I avoided a wind spiral by quickly retreating

"_Of course it was my intention since the beginning." _Thank Stern. Now let's end this fight.

She was teleporting most of the time to avoid eventual attack, well I just have to anticipate were she is gonna pop, assuming the thunder form, I selected several place were she would most likely be, okay, I kick the ground an equal amount of time, tak a step and attack every location at the same time with insane speed wounding the fake healer. Then kicking the empty air I create a blue dragon mad of electricity and launch it toward her, soon after she vanish eaten by the attack. Phew that's one thing done...

*Brrrom*

What's...it's like that time...something like that happened just before Amita got wounded by U-D...it mean U-D is close and she has become stronger,yeah the spacequack was even stronger, I swallowed my saliva with difficulties...calme yourself, I've become stronger too and facing her alone isn't even an option, I've friends, stronger than me for most of them, we're gonna win there's no doubt. Heading toward the source of the spacequake would be suicidal, first I should contact the materials...huh? I can't...I can't contact them...why...? Oh right I've asked to cut the mental link...I didn't know it would mean I wouldn't be able to contact them! What do I do? Where do I go? What do I do!?

"Calm yourself." I slowly inhaled then exhaled deeply. panicking won't help...I've to wait for them to contact me, normally, I could use our link to locate them but since I'm as well linked to U-D there is good chance that I end up locating her instead...

_"Ryouichi!"_

"Finally you contact me do you..."

_"Shut up already not the time!" _Dearch seem even more angry than usual, no not angry panicked. _"Stern bound me and is heading with Levi to confront U-D!"_

"Wh-what!? are they aware they'll most likely die?" It's no laughing matter.

_"They are! It's a suicide mission to buy time." _I have to stop them if they are heading to the spacequake then I might be able to intercept them, worst case scenario...

"Contact Hayate and the other, there is no time to wast I'll try to stop them."

"_You might end up facing U-D alone."_

"I'll flee then."

_"You better do it's a King order." _She cut the mental link. No time to wast, thunder mode full speed, I won't lose them, I swear, I'm gonna teach them what team work is.

Come on, faster, faster, I need to find them...

*Booooom*

W-What? What the hell was that a magical explosion...oh no, not like last time, accelerate, accelerate, it's not too late, not too late.

"Ah..." I saw the three of them, U-D holding her head visibly in pain...and Stern and Levi...empaled by the U-D magical arms...

"Aaaaaaaah!" It wasn't me...who was screaming but U-D...I have to help them not the time to be shocked!

"**_Endsky Sublimation!"_ ** Like last time despite hitting her at point blank I couldn't sence her taking any damag, she left still seeming in pain not having realized I was here, can we really defeat someone that strong?

"Stern! Levi! Ryouichi!" Dearch was coming toward us she took the beaten materials in her arms.

"W-where...is..U-D." Sterm asked weakly, still more concerned by her mission than her own safety, I gritted my teeth in frustration over my inability to protect my friends, tears flowing over my cheek, my back turned so that the three material don't see it.

"She's is gone your plan worked." Answered Dearch, what sad sight I can't bear it.

"Dearch take care of them, I'm pursuing U-D." Without waiting for her to protest, I debuted my pursue. Maybe I can tire her down a little more even if it's not a big amount it'll still mean she be weaker while facing the other. I finally meet with U-D...alone.

"Yo, how are you doing?" I've to hide my fear, she's more distressed if I don't look confident she's gonna drown in despair.

"You again, you want to destroy me that much?" I clicked my tongue, she really don't get it.

"I'm her to save you, and other people will come too to help."

"No one can save me, not even touch me now." She is really saddening, I won't give up on her, we'll definitely save her.

"You know...some time ago I was like you, bound to a cruel fate by something(or someone ) without having asked anything, except I wasn't even aware of it..."

"That's..." I cut her, it's not polite but I don't have any time left.

"But I've met friends who mad me realise how in the end it wasn't a bad thing, they saved me... and you mad me realize how insignificant my worries were...now I'm bound by something else..." I took a deep breath, assuming my fighting pose "...the desire to save you." Energy began to gather inside U-D wings and to surge from me, this is it sink or swim, I can end this or lose and let the other take care of it, heh, now that I think about it, it's a win or win situation.

The claws of U-D appeared aiming straight for my head wanting to crush it, I avoided it by sidflying, gathering the power of darkness in my right hand and fire I my left I charge , one of her claw attack from the left, sweeping everything in her path, it collide with my left hand hardened thank to the flame, like this I manages to deviate a little the claw trajectory in exchange I felt my hand crack a little, ignoring my pain I unleash a dark energy blast from my right palm at point blank...it didn't had any effect...U-D was behind her shield unarmed.

"Tsk, pretty tough aren't we?" Without answering she resumed her assault with her claw ,I'm too close I can't dodge it, I, however, enter my fire forme creating a fire armor of sort to lessen the damages, it was welcome, she first began by a sort of hook then a uppercut sending me higher in the sky using the opportunity she began to alternate left and right punch before catching me between the two claws, my armor broken.

"It's over...you're gonna die like the other." She is just stating a fact, without emotion...no if you listen you can hear she is sad.

"Like I let myself be killed, rise from your ash phoenix!" A strong fire explosion, shaped as a phoenix erupt from my body, blasting U-D away from me, not even dizzying her but well we can't have everything.

Her wing began to grow again and gather energy, I enter thunder mode, she launched countless magical projectile toward me in a go, if she launch than many several time it could quickly get out of my hands. Using my new speed I manage to escape most projectiles and come back in close range, I unleash a barrage of kicks, not one managed to hurt her, I have to break her guard...I have to use the EndSky but it take so much time and it'll deactivate my thunder mode ... it's not the time hesitate,she attacked thrusting her claw toward me, while beginning my aria I ascends to avoid it, my thunder mode already deactivated, she fired again at me, taking the risk of being hit I slalom between the projectiles while staying at a relative short distance so I can reach her quicly even with my normal speed...It's ready, I've to wait for a opening just when she's preparing another round of projectiles...now! I erase the short distance between us in one quick seconde, unleashing my attack.

"**_EndSky Sublimation! Overblow!"_**The explosion propelled me backward, it was stronger than last time...U-D was immobile apparently stunned, I've never saw her like this, here is my chance I charges concentrating fire in one hand and darkness in the other, once in range I punch her with both fist...this time I could feel it hit, I managed to hit her! Now I can fight her!

"Aaaaah!"While screaming in pain she summon her two claws, rushing toward me.

"Gargh..."

I managed to avoid the initial attack but since I didn't had the time to assume a new mode I got caught between her claws, again.

"Ghaaaaaaa!..." She plan to crush me, I could feel the pressure on my body increasing...i-it's...hard...to breath...crap I'm gonna...

"**Blaze Canon_."_**A blue blast hit U-D head first making her lose her gripe on me, a muscular arm catch and depose me on a green magical circle.

"You're okay?" Kyrie and Chrono, I see the rescue team is here.

"What was the idea behind fighting her alone are you retarded?" Vita and the other knights are here too, as well as...

"You're the future girl who beat right?"

"Einhart Stratos nice to meet you." She look a little shy.

"You could talk latter we have a fight to win." Oh yeah sorry Chrono. "Stay her for a while Ryouichi-san once it's over Shamal will heal you." I node silently, watching my friends ready to fight for this poor girl sake. This is a battle we can't afford to lose.

**Author Note: Alright, next chapter will be the last, with the last fights: everyone against U-D...it's strangly well balanced...there is the possibility that I do one or two Omake chapters if I'm asked , until next time, see ya.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author note: Last chapter! Yeaaah, took me longe enough, this fic was orriginally written with the idea to do a follow up, which may happen, if I'm less busy but for now I'm gonna take break with this series. **

****Like usually I don't own the Nanoha franchise and reviews are welcome.****

****Enjoys.****

**Chapter 14: Good Bye  
><strong>

Signum began the hostility, unleashing a perfect upward slash at U-D side, the blond girl created a quick barrier and backdashed puting some distance, blue chains then popped from under her feet warping around her, it's Chrono delayed bind, his speciality. U-D broke free rather quickly but it was enough for Einhart to close the distance and deliver a powerful 4 hit combo with open hand strike sending U-D away again, the red wings began to grow gathering energy, everyone got ready: Zafira and Shamal both raised strong barriers to shield themself and everyone else, including me,safe for Einhart who, unshielded, took a weird stance, making circle with her hands, the next instant magical red orb were raining on the battlefield, Einhart caught every orbs destined at her and send them back to U-D, shocked to see that she shielded herself, along her reflected attack were blue energy swords, it was Chrono doing who, during U-D attack prepared this spell, the joint force of the two attacks broke U-D shield destabilizing her a little, at that moment a Vita with her device in rocket forme propelled herself toward U-D from behind delivering a powerful strike with the momentum, it meet U-D claws in a clash of strength Vita was beginning to loss some ground hopefully both Zafira and Einhart locked with her other arm into the same conquest trying to help the hammer knight, in the end they were all pushed back, using her great speed Kyrie passed U-D and attacked behind her with her two handed sword form, however she was blew back by U-D stronger attack when they collided, before U-D could pursue her she got hit by a flaming sword on her right side and blocked in ice on her left on, Signum and Chrono using Durandal, giving the gear enough time to shout at U-D with her gun, the human sized bullet was met by U-D shield completely halting her, but before U-D could catch her breath a giant hammer struck her down, Vita doing. The mages were slowly gaining the upper hand even if U-D was vastly superior in raw power theirs excellent team work combined with their vast experience greatly make up for it. Kyrie faced U-D.

"Do you want to be destroyed again that badly?" U-D wasn't mocking nor trying to anger Kyrie she was merely asking a question.

" With this body and heart given by the Professor, and the courage from my sister, I won't be destroyed by anything!" They both charged at each other and clashed multiple time Kyrie was using her power way past her limit to avoide losing in one hit, after a final attack the gear switched from two sword to two gun shot in the air two energy whip combining into a white energy sphere. "This is my last act of stubbornness! I'll save you and then go home!_**Variant** **Breaaaak!** _" She slammed it with everything she had on U-D who vanished in a white flash, Kyrie was short on breathe this attack must have used a lot of mana, U-D was fleeing and Kyrie too much drained to chase her, the programme was soon intercepted by Zafira and Einhart. The wolf charged kick first at U-D who blocked the attack with the back of one of her claw, the future girl attacked U-D from under her with an open palm, after that all three engaged into a rapide brawl exchanging blows , while U-D was trying to crush them under her powerful attacks, the two martial artist were using a more coordinated way of fighting, Zafira was taking care of the defense and Einhart of the attack and their were exchanging position regularly to make it work, Zafira created a quick barrier to deflect one of U-D heavy blow Einhart rushed quickly uppercuted her, took a step behind gathering wind in her punch.

"The power to break the chains! HAOH! DAN! KUU! KEEENN!" And unleashed this hurricane powered punch on her, blasting her away. Both Zafira and her were out of energy obviously unable to go one but I could say as much about U-D, the invincible U-D was having a hard time fighting everyone and she was slowly tiring herself.

A metal ball was shot toward her she avoided it by an hair, she turned toward the source Vita and Signum were standing next to each other while Chrono was preparing a spell in the back, U-D charged but was intercepted by the two knights who engaged in a melee fight with her since they were both using the programme and were close fighter specialist they quickly got the upper hand, just as Vita was about to end the fight with a heavy blow from her hammer, U-D ducked at the last second burying her hand in Vita stomach. I was about to scream in panick at the sight of the surely fatal wound th but...once I saw that U-D created a portal and didn't attacked the red knights I sigh relived... before panicking again from the portal she took a gigantic red sinister looking spear, she waved it around her clashing against Signum and Vita device sending the two knight away and...clearing the way for impaling Chrono! After quickly aiming she threw it at him, his spell was finished and two ice arms began to form from his staff aiming at the lance, the two knights gathered next to him to give him a hand in intercepting the weapon, preparing to clash with theirs own...they were all blow away like a ball hit by a car, the lance not losing any speed and shattering the ice, it ended right next to Chrono, she missed? She closed her fist at that moment the lance detonated, with my friends at the center of the explosion. My worry eased once it cleared they were struggling to keep theirs consciousness but otherwise alive, using her device Shamal gathered them and began to heal them, U-D was still operating, I've to act. I was into a healing magical barrier which was slowly healing me, I tried to rise but...

"ah..ah..aaaah!" I don't think that place is supposed to crack like that. The pain should have warned me about my condition but I'm so used to heal in second I completely ignored it and pushed myself too fare, result I can't move at all, come one, with the damage we did to her just one small push should be enough...at that moment a white mana bullet hit U-D in her back.

"Kyrie..?" After shooting she posted herself next to me.

"With fighting spirit and guts, I did my best!" She paused for a moment her face getting gradually reder."Ah no more! It's embarrassing, not to mention tiring."

"Yeah Amita way doesn't really suit you, but that was a good impersonation." She scratched the back of her head embarrassed, when suddenly she began to fall, reacting quickly I caught her in my arm...I'm apparently healed enough to move now... I switched my place inside the magic circle with Kyrie and turned toward the agonizing U-D.

"Uhaaaaaaaaah!" Along with her scream a tremendous shock wave was released...her magical power is growing even more? I thought with the damage she sustained it would decline, did we make a mistake?

"T-this...is the Infinite Linker Engine: Examia power." Where did I hear that name before?

"Wait your talking about that thing that give unlimited power? She is using that now?!" We definitely mad a mistake somewhere.

"Stern told me about this form." Vita was talking behind us, like the other she was out of battle but still fine otherwise...hope it'll last." If U-D enter this form her personality too would change, forced to unleash never-ending destruction, she cannot hope to control." That's...really bad.

"She must be stopped no matter what." Even if you say that Signum...I'm the only one able to fight so I will at least delay the never ending destruction until team 2 arrive...If I attack now I can probably stop her from powering up further, I gather magical energy for a sec into my feet then unleash it at the same time propelling myself toward U-D, in a blink she launched a huge amount of magical projectile...enough to take down an army. I can't avoid it then...I assume blaze form with my armor of fire, after that a good part of the projectiles hit me while it did not harm me it kicked me out of my powered state, ghuh... not only is there more projectiles but theirs power increased too? She jumped in the air with on of her claw out, while using the darkness form I do the same preparing my strongest punch, we collide...and I'm blasted away like an insect.

"Damn...I'm completly helpless..." I voiced my irritation what was I hoping for without the program? I saw several colored lights in the distance...oh yeah buying time that's what I was doing.

"Team two making it's entrance!" Nanoha voice resonated in my head.

"Beginning Phase 2!" As well as Fate's. I noticed Amita quickly heading toward her sister...well I can't blame her wanting to check the well being of her family. Along Amita, Nanoha and Fate are in team 2 Hayate, Reinforce, the two other future kids and Dearch...she look different, her wing ar glowing orange and blue and this feeling...I guess it make sense servants must fight alongside theirs King. U-D turned toward the new party looking at them with an emotionless look. Hayate enter Unison with Reinforce and with Nanoha and Fate load the program and activate drive mode, the future kid prepare too, everyone at theirs best for the last battle.

Fate charged bringing her giant magical sword down on U-D with great speed intending to finish everything quickly, she was stopped, U-D caught the blade with one of her giant claw while with the other she prepared a punch, pink chain gathered around it binding it in place, it was Nanoha speciality,with blowing stuff, the blond future kid took the opportunity along with Amitie, while UD had her arms busy they attacked her rear Amitie with a two handed sword and the other with a good punch, the attack connected but...the next moment everyone was trow away by U-D having freed her arms, the attack did not have the slightest effect. The last future kid charged , blade first and despite hitting her at point blank she didn't budge, he hoped back as Hayate and her evil twin launched a joint magical blast, while it mad a incredible explosion, the result was the same as the earlier attacks, it was like U-D was shrouded in an invisible armor, a power she certainly have but should have already been dealt with .

"Why is it still active? I got ride of her force-field." And it was painful, Yuno, who was watching along the other TSAB member answered me.

"Along this new form must come a new force-field, she seem to have regenerated too, it's as if the previous fights didn't happen." That's bad she is not only stronger but in perfect condition, I was hoping for her to still be physically wounded at least, it's like fighting the second form of a boss in a video game.

"Then we just have to destroy it with all our might, before attacking directly." A magical cercle formed under Nanoha feet, Fate and Hayate soon following. Wait they're pulling the Triple Breaker already? It's too soon, something this powerful must be used to end a fight not to open it, not mentioning Nanoha must use a load of Cardrige...but maybe with the reinforcement provided by the programmel it will be enough to both break the U-D protection and damage her, U-D wing enlarged again shooting several magical sphere, Dearch got in front of the three aces, shielding them by using her book, absorbing some shots, on the other hand the future kids opted for another strategies: the boy using pages of his book intercepted some projectiles with his own, while the girl fired a similar beam than Nanoha Divine Buster destroying the last third of the projectiles. Seeing that her attack was ineffective U-D slowly closed the distance, Dearch shot back the projectiles she had intercepted into a concentrated beam, slowing the U-D.

"Everyone take cover!" We followed Fate advice and cleared their firing sight, hiding behind, magical shield.

"Full power! **Starlight**..."  
>"Lightning flash!<strong> Plasma Zanber<strong>..."  
>"Resound, horn of judgement!<strong> Ragnarok<strong>..."  
>"<strong>BREAKER<strong>!" I never would have imagined I see that again...well actually I see it lot lately. The foge slowly cleared with U-D reappearing, it did not defeat her...she was limb? Her arms hanging and her head low, it's chance that won't present itself again, Amita, being the fastest was the one to take advantage, she got right in face of U-D shot a bullet at point-blank blasting her away, the moment she stop she was surrounded by hundred pink and blue magical bullet all aiming at her, after the resulting explosion I distinctively heard U-D scream, it work we can beat Examia and the Unbreakable Darkness, that's what I was thinking so I was rather surprised to hear Dearch click her tongue in irritation.

"That won't work our strongest attack merely deal decent damage...we need to finish this quickly to avoid casuality."

"Don't worry... if we launch another triple breaker..." I noticed something weird about both Fate and Nanoha...they were sweating heavily, trouble speaking...then it hit me.

"You two can't go on..."While we were talking the future kids and Amita were fending U-D with difficulties "...you're obviously pushing yourself too hard."

"Don't worry Ryou-kun we're fine." Just smiling will not put me at ease.

"Between this fight and the one against the Defense Programme when was the last time you rested?" Theirs eyes opened wide, I've hit the bullseye, Cardrige, Drive Mode , the programme anti-UD all those weapons have a huge tax on the body and mind and I'm not even talking about the fight in themself, if they don't rest all the strain will add up and eventually...

"You don't...!" I was raising my voice nearly shooting at them before Dearch it me on the head with her scepter.

"Let me talk you low class people! I wanted to say that if you give me enough time I can knock her down using Jugernaut but I need time to gather enough energy." Okay that sound like the best course o action, everyone quickly agreed and headed forward to pass the word to the other and distract the opponent " You're not joining them?" I was standing next to the King and not following the others.

"I'm your last servant I think it's my duty to stay close to you and assure your safety." I looked behind my shoulder since I wasn't facing her, her book was open and dark mana was converging around her, despite this she was still able to converse with me.

"They're still here...are you searching an excuse to flee the fight?"

"Well I'm the last one active with a physical form and it's better to stick together." She was about to answer when...

*Braaam*

A sky-quack shook use, it was clear who was producing it but why now? Until now the fight has gone rather smoothly, well maybe I'm too optimistic but U-D shouldn't be radiating suddenly with this much power.

"So you were buying time, so that I can be defeated by the combined might of the Materials." She was holding a longe, red and sinister lance, a ominous aura was emanating from it, I already saw it but this time it's way more powerful, it's like comparing Nanoha magical power when I first meet her and now, with the program, her drive...sweat was running down my neck. "I'm gonna crush this small hope: Passion, Wings, Kindness, Dream, if all of you hadn't met be I wouldn't be forced to destroy you... goodbye." With this farewell she threw the lance right a Dearch, if she get hit by it...it's the end of the materials, despite theirs best effort no one seem able to stop it...at that moment where everything seem lost the world slow down...one seconde become one hours, I don't know if it's because I used magic without my knowledge or if it's because I might die but I have time to try one last thing, the three are one Dearch, Levi, Stern, that mean that maybe that too can become one...but can I really do it? I'm not experienced enough to do something like that and will it be enough tp begin with, I might just die in vain?

[Is it really important right now? Rather than bother with such stupid though...fight!]

At that moment everything add up, the three become one once again, power take form inside then outside, a familiar form: four bat wings, silver hairs purple eyes the _Purple eyed monarch: monster of the bloody crimson night _rise once again, I charge at the incoming spear with the idea of intercepting it far enough from my King, I raise my left fist a black magical sphere form around, reminiscent of a balck hole it take this: "_**True EndSky**_**_ Sublimation_!****" ** My fist collide with the spear and a huge pain coming from my arm spread into my whole body, it's even worst than when I stopped Reinforce attack barehanded, I think I hear the other scream my name, but I don't know who. I'm not gonna last at this rate, if it come to this...

"You who come from the darkness, I will give a place where you truly belong, cry no more, anger no more on my title I spear to pull you out of the darkness: _**True EndSky**_**_ Sublimation_!" **This time it's a fully chanted version I launch with my right fist, a pain twice as strong hit me but...**  
><strong>

*Crack* Are my arm shattering or is it the spear? No I think it's both...in that case..

"**_Overblow!" _ **I detonate the magical energy compressed into those sphere and direct it inside the small crack mad on it by our clash of power.

*Crak*

" AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" My arms were both broken, I think no bones was left intact, at least on the outside they look fine, while it was painful it wasn't my scream, I'm pretty much used to this kind of pain. I was send like a rocket by the recoil passing next to Dearch, hurrying her.

"Dearch now!" While I parried U-D ultimate attack the other weakened her so much that her magical claws were collapsing, it was the best opportunity, and we took it.

**"** Stop crying! Your despair...** **WILL BE CRUSHED BY MY DARKNESS!**_"_** At her command several dark energy beams shot forward avoiding every obstacle by bending weirdly they finally converged toward a single point: U-D. Calling the following explosion powerful would be an euphemism, I was completely blind for a moment, once my sight returned Dearch and U-D were nowhere to be seen.

In contrast with the other I wasn't too worried nor panicking first because I was really tired, second because I was still sensing them and even sharing some links allowing me to know what they're doing, and like I expected they soon popped out of the subspace where they were talking, Dearch holding a sleeping U-D or should I call her...

"King, U-D are you alright?"

"U-D doesn't seem to be well I should call Shamal..." Actually I would love it if she get here, I could get my arms healed.

"Be quiet! Yuri's just sleeping after what happened she deserve some rest!" Sure you shooting will help, Hayate and I exchanged an glance, she share my opinion.

"Yuri?"Oh yeah Nanoha and the other don't know about her true name from when she was human. Dearch explained, but they think she just mad it up. I tried to answer...

"It's a complicated story just leave it at that."

"But I want to hear it."

"Shut up stupid Raven, Yuri and I are tired and my servant need medical care more than anyone, so quickly give us a good place to rest and treat him well." At that moment everyone turned toward me, my face flushed due to the sudden attention ...Dearch was exagerating, I wasn't more hurt than the other. Seriously it's because I'm your servant that you should embarasse me.

XXXX

"Ryouichi!"

"Gwargh!" A very lively Levi headbutted me in the stomach while, I was getting out of my room after recovering from my injuries.

"It's good to see you safe and sound" Said Stern with her usual blank expression, as my soul was slowly ascending to heaven.

"I think I'm gonna die." By borrowing Yuri's power the material were able to recover smoothly, this worked somehow for me too but since I'm an human my arms are stile bandaged and hurting, not as much as what Levi is making me endure tough, by suffocating and dragging me.

"I wonder where Dearch is right now." I think I'm hearing Fate voice.

"Don't address me familiarly." Nanoha, Fate, Hayate and the Gears sister have come to check on our condition.

"Um, Ryou-kun doesn't seem to be well, did he not recover?"

"It's just Levi energy tiring me." I managed to escape the lively material grip and got back on my feet.

"So with that, now that the most pressing situation has ended; I wanted to massacre you all and let the trash of this world feel the terror of my darkness..." Okay Dearch we already discussed that one. " But the world you live in right now is too narrow for us. That's why we are going to Redhead and Pinkie's world." Yeah that's what was decided, Levi was easily convinced once she heard about the dungeon and the monster, as longe as it distract her from destroying thing randomly it's cool. It was decided that with Yuri's power, the Power of the Eternal Ring, will be used to help in the revival of Eltria. Stern and Nanoha promised to see each other again for a rematch, Dearch and Hayate began to argue, the hard part is left to me okay...

"Gunununuu...! Ryouichi quickly say goodbye to those trash, I wont suffer anymore of this!" There was a big silence, finally I didn't have to say it.

"King-sama Ryouichi was the one supposed to announce it."

"Yeah and he's free to do it now!" Stern sighed, the other looked at each other before Hayate broke the silence.

"You're leaving too? But you don't have any obligation to do it."

"Well I'm still linked to them, I'm a sort of human vessel, for their power." Even I didn't know what I was.

"But...it's sad after everything that happened, to not see each other again." Nanoha... the first of the group I've met and my first friend of my age.

"I've my own reason too, something only I can do." I've told the Florian sister about it, I'm an foreigne element making the timeline get out of it's proper track, if I stay the future of the future kids may never happen...for the worst, I can't deprive Nanoha from the joy of adopting that girl...and there is someone I want to help and I'll be able to do it only if I leave. They look down, I turn my back and make sign to the other that it's time to leave. Hayate stop me with one very dangerouse sentence.

"That's not fair King-sama, Ryou-kun promised to be my knight first, how can you do something so awful to your big sister?" I'm sweating heavily afraid of where it's going.

"What!? You damn Tanuki, he belong to me!"She turned in my direction "And you! How dare you cheat on me! You two go lie somewhere and taste my Jugernaut!" Stern, Levi and Yuri were now restraining Dearch with the best of theirs abilities while she prepared her most powerful spell, I wonder if she mad her angry on purpose to ease the atmosphere.

XXXX

I said good-bye to everyone, they all reacted differently...some asking for a last fight, some understanding and Vita shooting at me violently. After proceeding with the memory wipe, just the part involving time travel, we took of into the sky, the future kids back to theirs time and me, the materials and the sister to Eltria.

"Goodbye let's meet again some time!" Nanoha...everyone. I shoot back with my hand raised.

"See you soon! Everyone!" They quickly went out of sight as we traverse time and space. " Oh yeah Amita you didn't forget did you?"

"Of course not! we'll do two more quick stop before going home."

XXXX

"Why must I participle?" I along with the materials and the gears, walk outside in an area covered with grass, the revival of the planet has been going smoothly everyone helping in theirs own way.

"For the last time Ryouichi, you need to practice fighting daily if you don't want get yourself eaten by a monster." I resisted the urge to say it already happened thank to Levi...

"Maybe but it's Levi role to deal with these! And it's pretty stupid to fight in an area we took so much time to restore." Dearch immediately snapped at me.

"Grruuaaa! Be quiet since we discovered we couldn't punish you anymore you've become so selfish!"

"Look whose talking. Because making him a servant against his will isn't selfish King-sama." Interjected Stern, she turned my way, giving me a thump-up. "Don't worry about the area, I'm planning to block every attack head-on." Finishing her sentence she meet up with Yuri in the sky, ready for a mock battle, Stern being the most intelligent of the group decided to creat a water purification system, since I'm the closer thing to a human I regularly test the water she got, I did it on my own free will, even if some of the water was...weird. Dearch dragged me along to a safe distance with Kyrie following, for some reason it annoyed our King, Despite all her strategy and her great defence Stern was soundly defeated by Yuri, after we saved her she lost some of her power, attack range but is still way stronger than any of us alone, I realize just how lucky I was to survive against her.

"Alrighto I'm next let's see who is the strongest your Soul Wings or my Vulnificus, it's gonna be fun!" Levi alway so enthusiasts about fight, her role like said before is fighting monster, it's not really work for her but it's anyway pretty helpful, sometime she drag me alone and since our way of doing thing isn't very compatible well...I often get hurt, but it's still quite funny. Like expected Levi go completely berserk, using her big sword and her Sprite Form and what should happen happened, Yuri began to panic and accidentally launched a powerful scissor like attack defeating Levi.

"I ask for a rematch! One more time! One more time..." Kyrie completely ignoring Levi addressed Yuri.

"It's been a while since I've last fought, Yuri what about a little match?"

"What!? That's so unfair Pinkie."

"Levi, if you behave yourself I'll come with you hunting the sun Dragon." Her mood quickly changed from angry to happy, I've come to know the Material, I can pretty much deal with them. Kyrie began to talk about how Yuri is spending lot of time with Amita wich is natural since she handles many of the activities and planet-recovery actions that Yuri takes.

"And then Dearche goes, _"Yuri isn't coming home a lot,"_ and gets depressed sometimes." Added Stern.

"And she then ask me to entertain her." Yeah it's really tiring what I have to do for them, of course Dearch didn't liked our comment.

"Who does!? When?! Stern, Ryouichi you really don't respect me at all! I'll deliver judgment upon you!" Yeah she is furious, Stern merely glanced at her with her usual bored look.

" How many time do I have to tell you... I really do respect you."

"And so do I. I just have as much respect for you than I have for any living thing." I honestly answered but I know her enough, she won't calm down with just that.

"Alright, I've decided. You two, lie there. I'll give you a full taste of Inferno." She didn't even listened

" Unfortunately, I must decline that offer."

"You really expected us to do that?" And while we were busy messing with Dearch the fight has been decided.

"It's my victory!"

"Ah! I really can't win in battle." Again Yuri easily defeated her opponent.

" Don't worry, Pinkie. If you use your cowardly ways, you won't lose to anyone." Way to cheer her up Dearch.

That's right! Yo, Kyrie the cheating genius!" And Levi is sincerely believing it will cheer her up.

"Not Every truth is good to say you know, Kyrie is good at...well no she is good at cheating." Sorry Kyrie tried to defend you but really I can't think of anything.

" Nahan~ Why is it that I feel I'm not being praised one bit? And Ryou-kun is picking on me again!"

"Kyrie real strength doesn't lie in simple fights like this." And thus in one sentence Yuri managed to do where I failed, granted I may bully her some time...kindly, but actually Amita told it was a good way to cheer her up and so after the professor passed away I picked this habit, well she do the same too so... Yuri then convinced Dearch to have a round with her, she really is skilled in the art of persuade people, isn't she? She's devoting herself to restore the planet.

" Dearche, our kind King. I love you." She's really affectionate with Dearch too. "... I'll keep on saying I'll love you no matter how many times."

" _U-uwaaaAAA~!_ Shut up already! Shut uuup! No, it doesn't matter if you don't! With my power as the King who rules over Darkness, I'll shut that loose mouth of yours to never say those again!" Well Dearch doesn't really like this, or more likely, she like it but don't wont to show it so she mask it with anger, anyway she's alway angry so...**"_Inferno!" _**A rain of dark sphere felt down on Yuri she quickly dashed backward, mad a circular motion with her hand and launched a a black ring at Dearch, she answered by shielding herself with her book but while she was doing that Yuri attacked underneath with a scissor laser, black swords appeared before Dearch blocking it. Yuri then posted herself next to Dearch very close, the ruler of Darkness jerked backward from uneasiness, a compressed laser prevented her from going too fare, Yuri then pulled her hand inside Dearch chest...

"I'll pierce through Dearche's heart!..." Pulled her big spear weapon "Here I go~!" Launched it at Dearch "**_HEARTBREAK MATRIX_****_!" _ **And won. "Yay, it's my win!" While Yuri was happily flying everywhere Dearch was just standing mouth open. " Dearche! After the matches, let's have dinner. I made preparations for it myself today!" Aww she's so cute.

" DAAAA~! DON'T READ PEOPLE'S MINDS AND SAY IT OUT LOUD!" Aww she's so pissed. Kyrie laughed at that sight

"Really, those two get along well. King-sama and Yuri." Yuri try at least, I have my doubts for the other.

"How should I say it, like parent and child..." If you say so Amita... " Alright! Going by the order, I'm next. Yuri!" The Sovreign nodded.

"And she'll be the last it's okay? Right?" I desperately tried to avoid facing Yuri.

"But I want to face Ryouichi too." Gha, final blow.

"He was just kidding now let's begin." The ensuing fight was full of hotbloodness and cool sentence(or stupid, depends of the point of view.) it was so epic I couldn't keep u with it...okay truth I was too nervous and searching for a way to lower the damage I would take against Yuri.

"It's my win!"And Yuri won again it's really her day. "Sorry Amita look like the pupil surpassed the master, my fire was burning more than yours." Yuri continued to gently tease the poor Gear. What do I do?

"I'm hungry now." Stern remark suddenly gave me an idea. I flew toward Yuri took her apart so the other doesn't hear it, I told her about how everyone was hungry and bearing it for her, not wanting to admit it, of course since Yuri is a good child she reported our match and decided it was time to head home, Kyrie whispered in my ear as we were walking alongside the other.

"You tricked her again, right? Bad boy?"Well I didn't really lied, Levi suddenly popped between us.

"Hey what're you talking about? It sound fun."

"Oh Ryouichi was just saying he will prepare the next picnic alone and will be fighting intimately with me." Diving into another crisis.

"And why so Kyrie? I'm the older sister and the one closer to him. I should go first."

"If someone must fight him, it's me! I'm his king and I've got plenty of spell to test." Help please.

"He should be the one to decide." Thank Stern "If you let me fight you first I'll be the one to make the picnic." Crap.

"And I couldn't even fight him today...I've changed my mind we're doing it right at once."

"Met toooo Levi want to have fun toooo!" This my every-funny-livly days from now one, I sighed assumed my most powerful form, a big smile crossing my face.

My fun life with my new family continue. Thank to friends from another era..." Hey what about we do something funnier?"

XXXX

Six years have passed since the fight against the Darkness of the Book of Darkness ended, three, now teenage, girls in school uniforms gather on the roof of theirs school, they're holding something in the palms of theirs hands, suddenly a shiny sphere slowly descend next to them, they surprised look show it wasn't theirs doing, as the light slowly loss her intensity seven human shaped shadows take her place. A radiant smile form on the lips of the three middle schooler, One then spoke to the seven newcomers.

"It's been some time...welcome back everyone."

**Author notes: So this the end, I hope that during the fight I did justice to the characters, wasn't easy to make them all fight U-D, in the game you just pick one to do all the works. I had fun writing this fic and I hope you enjoyed the read, like I said if I'm asked to do something on this I might do it but right now I have other projects in mind. So again thank you and later.**


End file.
